Nightfall's Melody
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Slash. Kurts father passed away after his heart attack, so Kurt goes to live with his Uncle Charlie in Forks, WA. What will Kurt do when he finds that his world of music is invaded by vampires? Why fall in love of course.
1. Preface

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M Slash**

**Chapter: Preface**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or Twilight**

**Spoiler: Glee episode - Grilled Cheesus**

**Summary: Kurt's father passed away after his heart attack, leaving Kurt alone. None of Kurt's relatives wanted anything to do with Kurt so he moved in with his Uncle Charlie, his Mother's brother. His life is then turned even more so on its head when he meets the Cullens, Edward Cullen to be exact. **

The moment I saw Mr. Schue's face after he called me out of french class I knew. I knew something was terribly wrong and that my life was about to be turned on its head.

They took me to the hospital, said my dad had a heart attack, and the feeling in my gut clenched. That feeling twisted tighter as every nurse, doctor, and even candy strippers passed me as I stood in the hallway. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury sat behind me, chewing their nails and staring at their hands, neither talking.

I couldn't take it, the standing. So I sat down but only for a minute before standing and pacing the hallway, Mr. Schue following my lead, Ms. Pillsbury remaining seated.

I was seated once more when the doctor finally approached us. I stood, "Where is he?" I asked, "Is he dead?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, your father passed away. When he had his heart attack it was brought on by an arrhythmia, which caused him to lose consciousness. He hit his head. . . There wasn't anything else we could have done." The doctor said his voice calm and filled with sorrow.

I couldn't breath. The knot in my stomach moved to my chest and twisted, constricting air flow. My world had begun to spin, and I had no idea when it would stop. Is this what dying feels like. . .


	2. Initial Glimpse

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M Slash**

**Chapter: (1) Initial Glimpse **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight**

**Spoiler: Glee second season episodes - Grill Cheesus and Duets, chapter one Twilight.**

**Author: WWSE**

The days passed Kurt in a haze. He couldn't believe that his father was gone - gone and never coming back. Never going to yell at him, never going to smile at him, never ask him to work, never going to spend another Friday night eating dinner with him.

Two days after his father's passing was the funeral. It was simple and many people had come to pay their respects. The Glee club had sung a song as they lowered his father into the ground, though he could not bring himself to even remember what it was they had sung.

Afterwards Carole had then taken him home, made sure he ate, and kept Finn from hovering to much. The very next day an attorney had contacted him for a meeting; Carole had taken him to the office and sat as the man had explained what would happen.

Kurt was going to go live with his Uncle, his mother's younger brother, Charlie Swan. He had only met the man a couple of times over the years, but he was one of the only family members he had that did not care about his sexuality. So that was a plus - the problem being that Charlie lived in Forks, Washington. A town even smaller then Lima, and much more secluded. Kurt also learned that his house and his dad's business would be sold off, the money placed into Kurt's trust fund; an account that he couldn't access till college. His baby - the SUV - wasn't in his name or even his father's name, but rather the shops, so that would be sold along with the garage. He was told to go home and pack all his belongings, choose what he wanted to keep, and give away the rest to charity to clear out his house, his deadline being three days to complete said task. His father's savings and checking account was his to use immediately, and surprisingly they had been better off than expected. Carole was his temporary guardian for the remainder of his stay, till the moment he stepped onto the plane in six days.

Over the three days he had emptied out his home. He packed up his room first, keeping everything. Next was the kitchen, choosing only to keep his mother's china, the three cast iron pots that had also been his grandmother Swan's, along with his coffee/cappuccino maker. The dining room he decided to give as a whole to goodwill.

Moving onto the living room he decided to keep his father's couch and his mother's baby grand, and in his father's room he kept all the homemade quilts, his mother's hand mirror, her jewelry box, a couple of his father's shirts, one of Burt's favorite hats, his glasses and books.

Next he traveled throughout the house placing pictures from the walls and tables into a box. The last room was the garage, and from there he took all of the tool boxes and equipment meant for the maintenance of vehicles. The rest was then packed up and shipped off to goodwill. Carole had helped him get a moving company to move the storage box to Forks for his uncle to unload.

The days following were of goodbyes, sad and tearful. In the choir room he watched with a small smile as his friends played around and fought over who would get the solo at sectionals and Kurt for once not in the running. On the last day just before he was going to be picked up to be taken to the airport was when they finally said goodbye.

Mr. Schue came in, late as usual, clapping his hands together, "Okay everyone, as we all know one of our own will be leaving us today." Mr. Schue looked at the sad boy sitting in the back row, "Kurt we will miss you, and you shall always be a part of this Glee club, we will always be here as a family for you." He paused looking directly into Kurt's eyes. "The group wanted to say goodbye, and wish you well in this time of sorrow. Just know that we will always love you. Now let's get to the auditorium."

The theater was dark, Kurt sitting in the best seat in the house, at the director's chair, Mr. Schue right beside him. A spotlight light up the center stage as Finn stepped forward into it, the music starting. His voice echoing throughout the theater, _"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slowly, and each road leads you where you want to go. And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."_

He stepped back as his verse ended, the stage lit up, everyone sitting in a semicircle on stools.

"_And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window," _Rachel was the next to sing, her voice ringing clear.

"_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile," _Britney sang next her voice sweet as she smiled.

"_But more than anything, more than anything, my wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small," _The whole group began to sing harmonized and beautiful. Kurt began to tear up clasping his hand to his mouth.

"_You never need to carry more than you can hold," _Santana sang, her voice earth shattering in emotion she tried to restrain.

"_And while you're out there getting where you're getting too, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, yeah, this, is my wish." The group harmonized again. _

"_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget, all the ones who love you, in the place you left," _Artie sang, his vocals rough in a way only the handicapable boy could pull off.

"_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get," _Mike finished, his voice a little flat as he rose with Tina them dancing together.

"_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake, and you always give more than you take." _Quinn sang her voice like silk.

"_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything, my wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold." _The club sang.

"_And while you're out there getting where you're getting too, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. Yeah, this is my wish." _Tina sang her voice almost timid as she tried not to cry, clutching her hand to her chest.

"_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold." _Puck hunched over slightly as he sang, giving it his all and then some, strumming his guitar.

"_And while you're out there getting where you're getting too, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, yeah, this, is my wish." _The group stood from their stools Puck and Finn knocking them over in their haste.

"_This is my wish. I hope you know somebody loves you. May all your dreams stay big." _Mercedes finished her voice the biggest, her hand clutched to her heart.

Kurt clapped almost silently as tears streamed down his face. He was going to miss them. He was going to deeply miss Mercedes his best friend, and Quinn, Tina and Rachel his girls, his beautiful, talented girls; Bitchy Santana, the only person not afraid to speak her mind especially if it was to hurt someone, and sweet Britney who was always confused, and always happy. Finn his gullible giant, his brother, and Puck who thought he was so badass but secretly had a soft spot for all the Gleeks. Artie with the rock and roll voice and how he was always willing to help Kurt practice, and Mike with the pop moves and ability to see Kurt for who he is. And Mr. Schue his awesome Glee club instructor who was a little stuck on Journey songs.

There was clapping from behind him, and he turned to look. Coach Sylvester and Ms. Pillsbury stood there, the counselor holding a cheerios bag. Mr. Schue stood up motioning Kurt to do the same and walked toward them.

"Kurt," The counselor spoke, "Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue, and I had put together a bag for you. To help you remember this place, your friends, and your home." Ms. Pillsbury said as she handed him the bag.

"There is a CD in there with songs sung by the Glee club, a couple of pictures of the club along with individual shots in an album." added Mr. Schue.

"I took it upon myself to give you back your tailored cheerio uniform, along with a set of pom poms and a miniature size trophy of the one you helped us win amazingly girly vocals and ball busting kicks. There is also complimentary photos of you and my cheerios in the album Ginger and Buttchin put together" Sue piped in.

"And lastly a letterman's jacket with patches saying you were on the football team, a cheerio, and in Glee club, along with the game ball from the winning game last year." Ms. Pillsbury said a half smile on her face, her eyes sad.

Kurt opened his mouth and nothing came out, he couldn't speak. A second later he was enveloped in a group hug, a watery smile on everyone's faces.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

The plane ride from Lima to Port Angeles was quiet, only ten other people on the plane. He didn't mind the silence though, not even bothering to play his iPod, instead he sat dreading the meeting with his uncle he had only seen a handful of times over the years.

When he arrived in Port Angeles Airport he sighed, hoping he would recognize his uncle. Looking around he headed for the baggage claim and waited for his bags to appear. When three Gucci luggage bags came around on the belt he hurried to grab them, only for a hand to shoot out and claim the third. Kurt whirled around ready to tell who ever thought they could touch his things off when he saw it was Charlie.

"Hello Kurt," his uncle said, voice a bit gruff.

"You startled me Uncle Charlie." Kurt said in way of reply.

"Just Charlie is fine. Let's get you bags to the car." Charlie was a man of little words.

"Okay." Kurt nodded grabbing his carry-on and one Gucci suitcase, Charlie grabbing the other two.

The car was Charlie's police cruiser, and it was easy to spot in the parking lot. They got in and sat in silence for a while as the Forks sheriff drove the long trek home.

Charlie cleared his throat, opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it once more before he began to speak. "Kurt, I'm sorry about your father. You must be having a hard time, and now you've been up rooted from your home as well." Charlie faltered for a moment before continuing, "I just want you to know that I will try my best to make you feel at home. Bella was supposed to come live with me this year but she changed her mind so you will have her room to do as you please with."

"Bella?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, my daughter, she's about your age."

"So there is no possibility of her coming to live with you?"

"No she got into an early graduation program this year so it won't be possible for her to, and next year she will be off to college." Charlie's voice became hoarse with emotion obviously distressed about her not wishing to stay with him.

"Oh," Kurt turned back to look out the windshield. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Charlie, if you hadn't I'd be in foster care."

"No one on your dad's side?" Asked Charlie his brows scrunched together.

"Th-they wouldn't take me in, b-because of my sexuality." Kurt knew that Burt had told Charlie about his liking boys, but it was still nerve racking to confirm it in person so bluntly, not knowing if Charlie was only okay with it because his father may have kept him in line like his other Uncles.

"Hmm..." There was a fire in the sheriff's eyes. "Kurt if you have any troubles here, with people discriminating against you, tell me."

"Yes sir," Charlie sounded like his father right then, _nobody will keep a Hummel down, _said Burt in Kurt's mind.

"I also bought a truck, the woman who looked after you said that your car was sold because it was under the business your father owned. Its old but its engine was newly rebuilt and it runs great."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. His uncle was doing more than he had to, more than what was asked. Kurt had planned on getting a used car when he got there anyway.

"Also your things arrived yesterday, they are in the garage, I figured you could leave the furniture and the boxes you don't need in there. Though I did have them place the piano in the living room."

"Charlie, y-you didn't have to. But thank you, thank you so much." Kurt spoke his voice quivering.

The rest of the ride home was quiet.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

When they pulled into up to the curb it was dark outside, and only the porch light was on. There was a red beast of a truck out front, a 1953 Chevy by the looks of it. The house was two stories, with white paneling and an oak door. It was small but quaint.

"This is it." Charlie's coarse voice rang throughout the vehicle.

After getting his entire luggage into the house Charlie helped him carry it up to Bella's old room - his new boudoir - leaving the bags just inside the door. His uncle hovered uncertainly in the door frame as he surveyed the room. It wasn't as small as he first imagined it, but undoubtedly smaller than his basement back in Ohio. The walls were painted clear water blue, with white trim and ceiling. The window that looked out at the driveway and front lawn had yellowed lace curtains. The bed frame was his own he noticed, but had a floral purple sheet and comforter set, and his own white pillows. He could live with this he supposed. At least while he had to live here.

"Bella said you can have free reign so feel free to paint it or anything else you wish to do in order for it to feel a bit more like home." said Charlie, shuffling his feet.

_Good, I don't have to live in this horrendous space, which is a relief. _"Okay, then I will head to the hardware store tomorrow and pick up supplies, should keep me busy enough this weekend."

"Well. . . Do you need anything? Something to eat maybe?" Charlie asked.

"No I-I'm good thanks. I think I'm going to take a shower and head to bed." Kurt turned away.

"I cleaned off one of the shelves in the medicine cabinet for you," Charlie informed.

"Thanks."

Charlie nodded and left him to it. Kurt turned to his bags and picked up the one containing his bathroom thing, his facial regimen, and his blue silk pajamas and headed toward the one bathroom. He disregarded his clothes and stepped into the cool spray preferring it to a warm shower. After the shower and face routine before gathering his things together and heading back to his bedroom. Lying down under the covers Kurt silently cried himself to sleep.

The next day found Kurt up early after a night of nightmares and at the hardware store at Forks Outfitters looking at paint colors. He settled with four colors all very similar colors to his previous room. Next he went to look at curtains and a rug to match his new purple comforter.

When arriving back at Charlie's place Kurt prepped the room tapping down plastic tarps and throwing one over his bed, before painting the walls a color named white glove, which reminded him of Michael Jackson and the Gleeks. Next he taped off the wall behind his bed in to blocky stripes in varying sizes to be painted in a pattern with the colors: white glove, silverberry, and shimmer. After that he painted the ceiling and trim the color ultra-white.

When he finished he changed his clothes into his sweats and flopped down on his plastic covered bed closed his eyes and waited for the paint to dry. That was how Charlie found him when he arrived home that evening, snoring softly curled up into a ball. Charlie huffed at the fumes in the room and went to open a window. Turning back to the small boy he hefted Kurt into his arms and carried him into the living room so that he could sleep on the couch.

Sunday came bright and early for Kurt as he roused himself from sleep rubbing his bleary eyes. Hearing a chuckle from the door he turned to look over the worn couch to see Charlie.

"How you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Tired, at least I finished the painting yesterday though, I want my room up and running so that I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the week," answered Kurt.

Charlie nodded his head, not a man of many words. Though he did have to ask, "I meant how are you coping?"

Kurt shrugged, "M-my dad was my whole world, I honestly don't know what to do with myself. I loved him so much. . . Now all I can feel is anger, he left me. He left me all on my own."

"Kurt, your father wouldn't have gone if he could have helped it, and he wouldn't have left you even if it was his time if he hadn't of known you can take care of yourself. And till you are ready, I will be here to help." Charlie stumbled over his words unsure of them himself.

Kurt looked down at his lap nodding.

"I have a half day at work, I don't go in till after noon. So I'll help getting your furniture and boxes up to your room."

They worked quietly till Charlie had to go to work hefting boxes, his nightstand, dresser, vanity, desk and chair, glass bookcase, and grey and white Greggory swivel chair. They ordered a pizza for lunch, a veggie with pineapple and meat lovers, Kurt arguing about Charlie's health and heart when he saw the fatty pizza.

When Charlie headed off to work Kurt went to organize his new room, first picking where to place the furniture. The swivel chair was placed in the corner by the window, the bookcase on the other side of the window. His nightstand went by his bed, the vanity by the door across form the window, and his desk and dresser along the far wall opposite from his bed. He hung his VATE pendant lamps in a layered fashion over his swivel chair, and placed his STRANNE table lamp on his nightstand along with a photo of his mother, father, and the Glee Club.

On the wall above his desk was his white cork board with a bunch of overlapping pictures. One of him and Mercedes at the mall trying on sun glasses, another of Tina and Artie in the food court with powdered sugar all over them. Then there was one of Puck singing out on the patio at school, making the nerds give him money; one of Finn throwing a football to his dad. He also had a picture of Carole in the kitchen with himself as they made splenda brownies and Quinn and himself singing in the choir room. Of Rachel on stage in a Dorothy get up, Santana cheering on the Cheerios, of Mr. Schue in front of his dry erase board with the word journey written down, of Mike and Matt dancing, of himself with his lag stretched into the air as he kicked the football to win the game and even one of him Becky, and Coach Sylvester.

He placed his photo album on the book case, his school things in his desk drawers, his face regimen on his vanity. Next were his books, alphabetically ordered on the book case. His computer and iPod accessories were placed on his desk and odds and ends around the room. Stopping he looked around before turning to the red duffel and giving an almost smile. He turned to the door and headed down the stairs to the garage to see if he could find his coat rack.

He let out a sound of victory as he found it transporting it up the stair and to his room. Kurt turned back to the duffel and took out his Letterman jacket, to hang on the coat rack, placing the pom poms underneath its three legs. The photo album was placed by his other album on the bookcase, and the Cheerio uniform was places in a large frame he found in the garage earlier, to be placed on the wall above his dresser. The duffel was pushed under the bed in a storage box with other bags mainly backpacks and shoulder packs, next to the storage box that held his purses. He had put up a shelf above his vanity, and after much debate decided to put his tiara collection there, in the middle of his Cheerio trophy and his game winning football.

Next Kurt conquered his closet, organizing it by color, designer and season, with his old worn t-shirts and button downs at the edge. In the dresser he placed his underclothes in the top drawer, his silk pajamas in the second, his slim fit and skinny jeans in the third, and his father's old shirts, his sweats, painting cloths, and mechanic jumpers in the fourth. He went to the empty hall closet that Charlie had said he could use and put all his Glee costumes there in order by which performance they were used in and the date.

He was done and exhausted, so he grabbed his bathroom soaps and toiletries and placed them into a small water proof bag before heading to the bathroom. He did his nightly routine, showering, shampooing, and conditioning before heading to his room to change into sweats and one of his father's T's, the one with the band Meatloaf on it.

Kurt traveled down the stairs to the living room to stop dead in the door leading to it. The piano, his mother's piano sat in the corner, the couch and the television shoved over a tad to make room. Tears welled up in his eyes; he hadn't noticed it before too preoccupied with his room. For the rest of the evening Kurt sat on the couch legs pulled up to himself gazing blankly at the screen which he had an Ohio State game blaring at him.

"You like football?" Charlie asked coming into the room just after getting off work.

"H-huh, wha. . ." asked Kurt.

"I asked if you like football." Charlie repeated.

"Oh. . . No not really. My dad did though."

Charlie sat down looking at the screen, "Hmmm. . ."

"I played. I was on the football team last year. The only game I played was the only game they won." Kurt supplied.

"What position?"

"I was the kicker person; I did a dance then kicked the ball. I won them the game."

"A dance?"

"Theatricality my dear Uncle," Kurt informed, a small smile on his lips before his face became blank, "My dad was so proud."

That was it for conversation for the rest of the night, both deciding to pay more attention to the game, or at least for Kurt, acting like he was paying attention.

When Monday rolled around Kurt had woken up before the crack of dawn, and was a semblance of who he used to be. He was currently panicking about his wardrobe as his tailored slacks were all to short, having had a growth spurt over the last couple of days. He screamed after finding out that not one pair was the right length. Moving on to his slim fit slacks he let out a sigh of relief after trying them on, they hugged his legs giving a slimming effect. Taking them off he tried on his skinny jeans and gave another sigh of relief - they fit as well.

Kurt turned to his closet, and dropped to the floor screaming for the third time causing Charlie to cringe downstairs.

"Yeah, that was him all right," Charlie informed Billy - a longtime friend - over the phone. "He has been up since four-thirty trying to pick out clothes for today. He screamed and woke me up."

"So you decided to call and wake me up?" Billy asked his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Yeah, well you son wakes up at a time normal for a teenager," Charlie's voice riddled with just as much sleep as he yawned. "Though this is much better then how he had been acting. He was a zombie all weekend."

"Isn't acting like a dazed zombie a faze boys go through at some point, Jake acts that way sometimes."

"No that isn't normal behavior for Kurt, at least from what Burt had told me about him; he is usual, well to be honest I don't really know what he is usually like, but I know that he has been acting off lately."

"How does he normally act?"

"Lively, like his life had to be made of drama, like a play or something. Burt told me that he gets angry fast, but instead of lashing out he becomes frosty. He is very girly, and lives his life how he feels he should, out and proud Burt said."

"Sounds like a handful." Charlie could hear the grin on Billy's face.

"Yeah well I don't mind he's family. Hey did I tell you he was on the football team for a while back at his old school. He was the kicker, won them the game to."

Billy hmmed before replying, "Well hey Charlie I have to go, got a son to rouse."

"Alright see you later Billy."

They hung up just as Charlie heard footsteps on the stairs.

Reaching the bottom step Kurt twirled, "How do I look?" He was a bit nervous, looking down to appraise his outfit. He had decided on black slim-fit jeans with sequin decals, his Jacobies black lace-up buckle flap boots, a thin star-studded belt over his long off-white sweater, and a long fitted Alexander McQueen pea coat.

"Looks good," Charlie said uncomfortable, "Do you need anything before I head out?"

"No."

Charlie nodded and headed toward the front door, leaving Kurt to make his own way to school.

Kurt shrugged into one of the mismatched kitchen chairs red apple in hand and looked around the room. Charlie's kitchen looked as if it hadn't been remodeled in years, the dark paneled walls worn, the yellow painted cabinets faded, and the white linoleum floor scuffed. It was homey and lived in - clean but nowhere near sterile. Kurt looked up through the door leading to the living room to the mantle on the fire place. On the mantle where pictures, one of Charlie and his ex-wife in Vegas, their wedding night, another of them in the hospital holding a baby - Isabella (Bella she insisted the one time he met her, they were ten), and a whole row of school through the years school photos of Bella.

He studied them for a moment before looking at one of the two end tables. Beside and in front of the lamp were more framed pictures. The one to the side of the lamp was a glamour shot of his mother from high school. Then the was two of the day his parents were married, one as his parents gave their vows, another of Grandma Swan with his mother. Another picture was of himself, his fifth grade school photo, and one of his piano last piano recitals just before high school. The last picture was of a tiny Bella in a pink ballet outfit, scowl firmly in place.

The other end table held a few photographs as well but of a group of people that were much tanner then himself and Charlie. Must be a family in the Quileute Tribe Charlie talked of on the reservation a few miles away. There was a picture of a man in a wheelchair Charlie next to him holding up a fish in each hand grinning, and then one of a snapshot of a goofy teen, covered in grease smiling leaning up against Kurt's truck hood open. The last was of two little girls and a much younger boy grinning at the camera.

Looking away as Kurt felt he was intruding on something private he finished his apple and left for school.

Kurt got to school just as his phone buzzed with a text message he parked in the lot next to the office and pulled out his phone.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Cedes**

**Hey I'm in 3period bored out of my mind, how's everything going? You been OK? I didn't want to intrude this wkend, thought you need time. Told the other Gleeks to leave you be for a while. **

Kurt gave a sad smile and replied back.

**To: Cedes**

**From: Kurt**

**Yes I am fine, just got to school actually, it's only about 6:45 here. My uncle is cool. I miss you and thanks for the space. Tell the other Gleeks I said Hi! I'll write a email to everyone once I am out of school. Love you Cedes.**

Getting out of the car Kurt headed up to the glass doors a grimace sliding off his face to be replaced by a fake smile.

Walking into the cluttered room he headed toward a lady who had red hair and wore a purple t-shirt that clashed horribly with it. She looked up, "Yes?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel, my uncle Charlie Swan called to get me transferred here."

"Oh - oh! Yes I have your paperwork here." She riffled through a few piles, making a sound of affirmation as she pulled out a file. Looking into the file she frowned. "Yes, well Kurt it seems that you're a bit ahead of the curve. That's not a bad thing; it just makes it difficult to find you classes. You were in all advanced placement courses, and except for PE and English four, you will need only one other electives next year leaving you with a pretty empty schedule. But you need at least a half day of classes so when it comes time to choose classes you will have to pick an extra and just take it. But we won't have to worry about that now, you have a full schedule this year." Kurt nodded, he planned it that way, he had planned graduating a semester early, taking online courses over the summer. That wasn't going to happen anymore, he didn't feel the motivation. She took a paper out of the file and placed it in front of him. "This is your schedule, English III, Advanced Choir, Trigonometry, French IV, Lunch, Biology II, and Physical Education." She placed another sheet in front of him, a map, showing him the route to each class, "Any questions?"

"Where would the student lot be located?" Kurt asked.

"Follow the road to the left of the office, it leads to student parking," She smiled sending him off after giving him a slip for all his teachers to sign and for him to bring back at the end of the day.

He exited the building, pulling his busker hat down over his perfectly tousled and styled hair to protect it from the drizzling rain. He moved his truck to the student lot, noticing only two other cars there. He got out and trekked to his first class - English with Mr. Mason. He was the first in the classroom other than the teacher who he handed his slip to, after signing Mr. Mason gestured to a seat in the back - one of the only two available according to the seating chart.

As student walked in they spotted him and began to whisper none brave enough to approach him, probably because of the bitch-face he was currently sporting. He ignored them as class began, noting that he had already covered the book assigned at the moment.

As the bell rang Kurt moved to pick up his notebook and placing it into his Italian leather messenger bag ready to hustle to his next class to be there first when a boy with greasy hair zipped out in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be Kurt Hummel," Eric held out his hand to shake. Kurt took it gingerly.

"Pleasure," Kurt said, full Ice Queen in gear.

"So what class do you have next? I would be glad to show you the way." Eric smiled wide, friendly. Eric was shorter then himself, had acne, and could do with a wardrobe makeover.

"I have Advanced Choir."

"Cool, my friend Angela has that class. Can you actually sing?"

"Yes of course. I shall be on Broadway. I was in the show choir at my previous school."

"That's amazing, Forks has gained its very own rising star. Just remember the little people man." Kurt followed the boy to the music room, a little behind schedule as it was, "Here we are, the music room. If you get the chance, meet Angela she's real nice, she is the tallest girl in the room." Eric grinned before walking away.

Upon entering the classroom he saw that most of the chairs were in fact already filled. He straightened shoulders, put on his stony mask of superiority and headed toward the teacher's desk handing her his slip just as the bell rang.

"Kurt Hummel," she read off the slip, looking up at him she gave a brief smile. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" She gave him an appraising look over her oval frames making her frizzy grey-streaked auburn hair swirl around her face. "Class we have a new student that would like to introduce himself, go on tell us your name, your favorite song to sing."

Kurt straightened further turning to face the class, "My name is Kurt Hummel, I just moved in with my uncle Charlie Swan, I was in the show choir back at my previous school, it was called Glee Club, and my favorite song to sing is 'Defying Gravity' from the musical Wicked."

"Can you like actually sing it though? It has a high F and you're a guy, a remarkable feminine guy, but still a dude all the same. Only Alice over there can hit a high F." A girl with cropped bad dye job hair asked prissily.

"Yes as a matter of fact. . . I sorry what is your name?"

"Sara, Sara Huggins."

"Yes Sara I can in fact sing a high F, it is well within my range." His face iced over further, "In fact if Ms. Ira shall let me I will happily demonstrate."

Ms. Ira nodded he head in assent and he headed toward the piano.

He began. . . _Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules, of someone else's game. . ._

He sang putting his whole heart into the song.

_I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try, defying gravity, and you bring me down. Bring me down! Ohh Ohhh Ohhhh. . ._As he finished a brilliant smile lightened his feature, he had nailed it.

The class stared in open mouth shock, as he stood. The girl mentioned earlier - Alice - was giggling and clapping, excitement on her face. She waved him to sit by her as she had plenty of open chairs near her. He stood from the piano and glided toward her.

"You sung beautifully." She complemented.

"Thank you."

For the rest of the class his piers kept trying to sneak peeks at him as he sat and listened to Ms. Ira.

Kurt got to his Trigonometry class fairly early as there wasn't anyone brave enough to approach him, slowing down his pace. When he got there he knew almost instantaneously that Mr. Varner and he wouldn't get along well. The man had an aura of disapproval surrounding him. The class passed slowly, second by second, minute by minute until the bell rang to release him from the torture of a boring lecture of math's he already had a handle on.

Again he was bombarded by someone as he moved to pack up and leave. All he could do was stare, it was Rachel Berry. Well Rachel Berry with a perm and only slightly better fashion sense. Startled by her sudden appearance he gave a squeak and jump back a bit.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be Kurt Hummel. Eric told me all about you last period. We have never had such an openly gay man here as you at least. I mean there are more here I'm sure but well. . ." She trailed off and smiled at him. He raised a sculpted eyebrow at her and she continued to speak, "Oh I am so excited I get a new best friend, a new gay best friend. I bet you know all about fashion and girl things." She went on and on, "Which class do you have next?"

"French IV with Ms. Lane," he replied.

"Oh my Spanish class is right next to yours I'll show you the way, and after class you can wait for me so we can go to lunch together, I'll introduce you to all my friends. It will be fabulous." She just wouldn't stop; he didn't receive any peace until he reached his classroom.

French was easy, the teacher wasn't even fluent, only knowing a few phrases and had them do worksheets out of the book. He finished in the first five minutes handing her the sheet and going back to his seat. He then pulled out his Lyric composition note book and began to doodle down phrases, not really concentrating on a song as a whole.

Jessica had attacked him as he walked out of the classroom, he had even taken his time packing hoping to avoid her and maybe spend lunch in his car. No such luck though, she found him. Rachel Berry's - they are everywhere.

The walk to the cafeteria was excruciating, he wanted so much to comment on her hideous clunky pink shoes that it was killing him, but he refrained. Kurt wanted this year and next to be easy, didn't want any more attention than he already gathered. He wanted New York and Broadway. He wanted high fashion and attitude. He wanted out of this small and every other blimp on the map, including Lima. Jessica Stanley was making that very difficult, with her spouting off about his orientation ever few minutes, not that he wasn't out and proud. He was and he would have told anyone that asked the truth. But she assumed, and now kept going on and on, droning about his like of men loudly letting everyone know.

They got to the cafeteria, Jessica _still _talking, going through the lunch line. Kurt opted for the salad bar after a glance at the mystery meat patties and the greasy pizza.

Jessica walked him over to a table; Angela and Eric were there, along with a blonde boy with blue eyes and a Finn look to him, a taller black boy, and a girl with silver blonde hair and a sneer in place.

"Hey guys this is Kurt Hummel, he is my new gay best friend," Jessica said excitedly.

Kurt sat down and turned an icy stare at Jessica, "Jessica, honey has it even _occurred _to you that I might not have been gay, or better yet not out of the closet. You might be setting me up to be bullied for the rest of my _existence_ in this Podunk town you have here. That is of course what happened at my previous school. I was tossed into dumpsters, slushies were thrown in my face regularly, I couldn't play on the football team because they were neanderthals that would pick on me in the locker room, shoved against lockers and occasionally in them. . ."

He looked into her eyes, his queen persona coming out full force and biting, "Spit on, laughed at, called derogatory names. My Facebook has ninety-five percent of my school blocked from it, but that still doesn't stop the slurs. Or did you think that my bitchy attitude was always how I was, no tough skin is hard to come by, so please refrain from making assumptions and then telling the whole school."

Jessica watched him eyes wide mouth open, the blonde girl with large eyes snickering into her hand.

"So are you?" The blonde boy asked.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked.

"Are you gay?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Mike Newton," the boy supplied.

"Do you have a problem with that Mike?" Kurt's eyes turned glacier.

"No, it makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I think that's my problem not yours."

Kurt nodded.

"So Kurt, how has your first day gone so far?" Eric jumped in trying to diffuse tension.

"I haven't been tossed into a dumpster yet so fairly well, other than the Rachel-Berry-wanna-be here and a girl in choir that tested my patience telling me I couldn't sing a high F."

"Rachel Berry?" asked Eric.

"You remember I told you about the show choir I was in? Well there was a girl who had to be star center every performance and she looks exactly like Jessica here, acts like her to."

Eric grinned as Angela spoke up, "You sang really well. You are by far the best in the class, even better then Alice and her voice sounds like a flute playing in combination to with a harp." She was giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," Kurt nodded his head just as he notices _them; _two girls and three boys. They were in the corner in the cafeteria, Alice among them, and they were too beautiful for words. Alice, the pixie of a girl with her short hair spiked out, sat next to a boy with blonde wavy hair, his eyes black his face pained, he was of a medium in build, with hard muscles, and he seemed to be the tallest of the lot. Next to him sat a tall woman - the most beautiful woman in existence - her long blonde hair slightly curled, her figure perfect, her lips red, and her face perfectly sculpted. She was leaning onto the largest male of the group, his burly muscle threatening to rip out of his tight sweater, his short cropped curly hair dark, almost black in contrast to the blonde on his arm. The last was the lithest male of them, lanky even, he seemed to be the same height as the blonde without heels, he sat directly across from the burly one. He had mused auburn hair and cheek bones to die for. He was the most beautiful creature in existence. They all looked nothing like one another except for maybe the blondes, but at the same time they were ethereal in appearance with skin paler then his porcelain skin, along with large dark circles under their eyes like they hadn't slept in a very long time.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked breathless.

That's when he glanced their way, the auburn haired beauty, as if his name had been called. Kurt watched as Alice had gotten up from the table at that moment moving to throw away her tray.

Jessica was the one to answer, "Oh them, that's Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Edward and Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen was the prance-y one that left a minute ago." She turned and wrinkled her nose a bit, "They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Kurt just hmmed in amusement at her distaste for the siblings, they all had old and beautiful names, very retro. He just smiled at this; after all he had an unusual name for this era or any era really as well. Edward turned back to his tray and spoke softly his lips moving fast.

"They look very well put together. . ." He trailed off hearing Jessica giggle along with the other girls at the table.

"Yes they do but they're already coupled out - to each other, Jasper the blonde male and Alice and Rosalie, the model, is with Emmett the very nicely muscled one. Edward is the single one but he isn't interested. . . " She finished bitterly.

"They live together too," spoke Lauren.

"They aren't related Lauren it's not that bad, Edward is Dr. Cullen's nephew or something, the Hale's are related to Mrs. Cullen and Alice and Emmett are foster, or were foster children," said Angela.

"I heard that Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children so she had to adopt a bunch of orphans." Spoke Jessica.

Kurt turned to her, "You just can't stop putting you foot in your mouth can you. It should be around town already why I'm here, why I moved in with my uncle."

She stared at Kurt blankly, "I am an orphan, my mother passed away when I was eight and my father just recently."

The table went quiet for a moment before conversation continued.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Edward sat at his table trying desperately to try and block all thoughts circling around the cafeteria.

_Edward Cullen._

The calling of his name even in thought always drew his attention. He whipped his head round to gaze in the direction of the thought. He was met with two swirling pools of blue-green that seemed to have a glaze over them. What struck him though happened to be the fact that those glazed eyes were hard, colder even then a glacier as they gazed upon him. Edward had never been gazed at like that by a normal human.

For a moment Edward hadn't realized that it wasn't the new boys thoughts he had heard, the voice was from a female. Jessica was the one to think his name. Oh how he had despised the girl and her ridiculous crush, which had thankfully been pushed out of her mind lately for her new obsession with Mike Newton.

Gazing into the unrelenting eyes Edward was actually the first to look away, the new boy not embarrassed by his assessing of Edward's own family, like he was actually surveying whether he thought them good enough. Contemplating whether they met his standards.

_Of course he would crush on Cullen's, I wonder which boy he likes? I bet its Edward, everyone crushes on Edward. I hope he crashes and burns like the rest of us. Would serve him right for talking to me like that, _Jessica thought spitefulness edged throughout her inner voice.

He blocked her thoughts once more and looked to Emmett whispering in a voice so low no human could hear it even if their ears were right next to his lips, "The Stanley girl is giving the gossip about our family to the new boy."

_I hope it's good, _Emmett said chuckling to himself.

"It wasn't she was just a little bit of an atrocity on our part as a family and then Lauren butted in to give a big scandal when Angela cleared us." Edward tilted his head, "Though the new boy didn't take to kindly about the comment on Esme."

_What does he think about the whole thing? _Emmett asked.

Edward began to tune into the thoughts surrounding him, listening in to the thoughts in Jessica's area.

Nothing. . . He heard nothing.

Focusing a bit more he opened his mind a bit more.

_I think I might take to this new kid if he tells Jessica off regularly, but he better not bitch at me, _Lauren's catty voice rang clear.

_I wonder if what Kurt went through what my cousin did back in Alabama, I hope Kurt doesn't try and hurt himself over it, _Eric's concerned voice filtered in.

_I'm fine with the dude if he doesn't try and touch me, _Mike added to his inner anxiety.

_I have too much homework tonight, I have trig and Spanish to finish and Mom said. . . A_ngela trailed off her thoughts always kind and unobtrusive toward all her peers.

Nothing still. . . He shook his head as music from an iPod hummed almost silent in the background. Usually Edward could block such things if he was concentrating on thoughts.

Narrowing his focus again to where **he** should be seated next to Jessica the music got a touch louder. Edward had again to gaze to where the boy sat - to make sure he was still there. Kurt was still seated, his focus elsewhere for a moment before sensing Edward's gaze on him once more turning to look at the ethereal being.

There was that music again, hard and unrelenting. It was a piano, and it was centered where Kurt sat. Edward looked for a phone, an iPod, anything to explain it. Again nothing, just a melody played on a piano.

Wait. . . The music was coming from Kurt. The melody was coming from the boy's thoughts.

It was a fluke, it had to be. No one ever thought like that, maybe in lyrics, but not really in sounds, not like this, at least Edward never heard the sounds other than humming occasionally.

"Are you boys coming?" Rosalie asked standing fluidly from her seat derailing his thoughts at the frustration of not hearing the boys own thoughts.

Emmett and Edward stood before walking to the door, "So he scared of any of is yet?" asked Emmett.

Edward didn't reply choosing to ignore the question, not wanting to revisit his irritation.

Edward walked into his Biology class and took his seat. He was the only one without a desk partner, the other humans avoiding him with no clues as to why, a baser instinct of survival taking hold of their psyche.

Edward looked up as Kurt walked into the classroom with Angela.

Mike who had gotten to class before the pair groaned, _No!_

Angela walked back to her seat as Kurt walked up to the teacher - Mr. Banner taking the slip. That's when it happened. The fan at the front of the room turned slightly blowing that scent Edward's way.

A burning erupted in the vampire's throat. _Prey,_ was the only thought sliding through his mind. The students and teacher becoming innocent witnesses, _must destroy collateral damage._

For was seemed like minutes Edward thought of schemes and scenarios to go about getting to that delicious blood. That red life essence that smelled heavenly calling out to his inner monster.

Kurt turned away from the teacher spying for his seat. The only one available was by Edward Cullen. Kurt took a breath and began to walk to the boy who sat like a statue. He glanced at Cullen's face and was taken aback by the glare emanating from the perfect features, marring them, making them ugly in beautifully terrifying way. Kurt did the only thing he could think of, he brought what McKinley High had dubbed The Ice Queen fully to the front. Kurt noticing Edward's eyes becoming a deep void of black.

Edward looked into the hard glazed eyes as they transformed into diamonds in their sharpness.

A gust of air from a closing of a binder to his left gave Edward only moments of relief, clearing his head before the delicious scent hit him again like a Gail force wind. Kurt's scent had been what he had been searching for all his life, even if he hadn't been aware of the fact.

Kurt moved to sit beside Edward, his back straight as a board not bothering to acknowledge the hatred next to him, as Edward leaned away in what seemed to be revulsion.

The class passed slowly for both boys, Kurt aware of the boy beside him, noticing that it seemed as if his breath had stopped. That was impossible though as Edward was still alive.

Edward though began to have fantasies. _If I just got him alone, all I need is the hour, just one hour. I could ask him if he would like me to walk him to his next class. Take him into the woods. . . Two hours and he would be home alone and vulnerable, I could go for the neck first. . . I could catch him in his room, as he is undressing, I could take him as I- _Edward's thoughts stopped abruptly for a moment. _Had I just thought of Kurt in a sexual way? Yes, yes I did. _Then Edward was hit with a new kind of thirst, a thirst more powerful than his hunger. He felt truly the monster; he felt unnatural, felt disgusted and hatred for himself and the boy putting him through these emotions. Then to top it off there was the music drifting off the boy aggravating his inner thoughts because he couldn't understand the boy's thoughts, but soothing his monster at the same time.

The bell rang and Edward zipped out, leaving Kurt at the table alone. He got up gathering his materials and walked toward his next class.

Mike had caught up with him, though stayed a distance away, "So what did you do to Cullen, stab him?" Mike then mumbled, "Make an unwanted advance?"

"I did nothing of the sort; I haven't the clue as to why he has taken to dislike me." Kurt said nose in the air, Ice Queen still present.

"Oh, well what class do you have next?"

"Gym," Kurt said, voice smooth and even.

"Me to," Mike did not seem enthused about it.

They walked together to class and found that Kurt did not have to dress out, that he would the next day. Gym passed with relative ease, Kurt sitting in the stands as he watched the girls play volleyball with the boys, listening to his iPod.

Kurt turned in his teacher signed slip in and headed back out to his vehicle ready to go home.

When Kurt got home the first thing he did was check his laptop for email. He had one from Mercedes.

**Hey Boo,**

It began.

**We all miss you so much, I told the Gleeks to lay off you until you said you were ready. So just give me an answer when you feel up to it. We all miss you terribly, even Santana has said as such, saying she needs her fellow bitch back.**

**Well we were working on duets in Glee I was partnered with Santana we did a song called "River Deep - Mountain High" by Ike and Tina Turner, we were good Boo; there is a video of us down below. And you should see Tina's and Mike's performance, they did "Sing!" from A Chorus Line there is also a clip of them.**

**Sam and Quinn won. Oh Sam is our new Gleek, he is a jock has blonde hair, real cute. I think him and Quinn may be starting something.**

**Another thing is Puck is in Juvie so you may not hear from him for a while or at all.**

**Alright I love you White Boy, kisses and hugs.**

Kurt clicked on the videos laughing at both of them, a small smile in place but not quite reaching his eyes.

He started his own reply:

**Hey Cedes,**

**I'm doing as well as I can at the moment let the others contact me if they wish I can handle it, promise.**

**You will not believe my day. First the choir didn't think I could sing well if I sang a girl song. Don't worry they were awed by my show of talent. Also there is a Rachel Berry here; I can't get away, she looks and acts like her only she has curly hair. It's horrible…**

Finishing the letter he began on his homework waiting for Charlie to come home.

**Songs:**

**Rascal Flats: "My Wish"**

**Wicked (the musical): "Defying Gravity"**


	3. Life Disclosed

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M Slash**

**Chapter: (2) Life Disclosed**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or Twilight**

**Spoiler: Glee episode 2x05, Twilight chapter 2**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"Singing"

Phone

**Email, letter or Text**

Kurt's second day at school proved that school in Forks would be much less dramatic than in Lima. Much more monotonous without any Gleeks or major bullies.

Kurt went through the motions not really interested in the goings on around him. . . That is until lunch came around. Kurt had chosen a table to himself away from the group of children from the previous day, though Angela and Eric soon joined him. Eric talking about the new English paper they had to write by Thursday and Angela adding her two sense in as she had the same teacher just in a different time slot.

Kurt attention was drawn again to the Cullen's table, as they sat down at, setting their trays in front of them. None of them moved to take a bite, the blonde only glancing at the food in distaste. He glanced at them unabashedly, giving half an ear to Eric, wondering where they had gotten their cloths. All designer brands, all top of the line and in season. Kurt was so wrapped up in naming the cloth designers he didn't realize that Edward wasn't there until the bell rang and the boy hadn't shown for lunch.

That was fine by him, Edward's behavior was horrendous yesterday. Nothing like his sister Alice, sweet as could be that pixie. He had even taken to calling her Pixie.

The rest of the day passed the same, slow and dull. The only change being was he had to dress out and play volleyball with his classmates in Gym.

When school let out he had headed to the store, having grabbed the food money from the jar this morning. Walking through the grocery store was hard but familiar. It was something he had done for his dad. The man not caring what food he put in his body, a large part of the reason he wasn't here now. Kurt was going to make sure Charlie wasn't the same, he wouldn't be able to handle that.

He got home an hour and a half later, and started to prep vegetable lasagna, placing it in the oven to cook through slowly.

Charlie wouldn't be home for some time so Kurt headed up to the room - still not willing to call it his own. That would make this home, meaning there was no chance of ever going home and seeing his father ever again. Kurt wasn't ready for that step just yet.

Making it over to his laptop he turned it on. Within minutes he was viewing his email.

Tina along with Brittany had sent him something.

He opened Tina's first is read:

**Dear Kurt,**

**Mike and I had decided to write you to see if your feeling any better, we miss you so much. I miss our girl time, you are the only one willing to watch the old horror movies with me, I will have to bully Mike into it now and he is such a baby. Just remember I'm here for you and that you can call me anytime to talk. I heard from Mercedes that there is a Rachel Berry impersonator there, that must truly be awful, its like you can't ever get away from her. I mean after school you are both going to get into the best performance theater school in New York, and then you'll both be fabulous on Broadway. A life of Berry, can you handle that? *chuckle at your expense* Well I'm handing the keyboard to Mike, I Love you Kurt never forget that you're part of the New Directions family and my best friend.**

_**Hey man, so Tina has been all down since you left, and so has everyone else. Everyone thinks we are goners without you, and I'm inclined to agree. The Finchel solos thing has gotten us far but it isn't enough. Mr Schue is freaking out a little I think cause he always had you, this awesome star in the making, his trump card no one knew about accept us. I also wanted to let you know that it was found out that Karofsky was like playing for your team. After you left he started on the new freshman that's like your little clone, the one that they called the Princess as you were known as Queen. Anyway the kid actually stood up to him chased him into the locker room and Karofsky kissed him. The worst thing was that Azimo saw the whole thing. The jocks don't know what to do. They are totally thrown from the loop. Though I think you might be a bit proud of Finn, he stood up for Karofsky. I know you don't like him anymore then the rest of us and you have more of a reason to, but Finn's doing it for you, says he should have done it all along to get rid of the bullying.**_

**Its me Tina again, seeing as I just had just heard about all this too I'm going to have to grill Mike.**

**Love You**

**Tina and Mike**

Kurt sat and stared at the computer. Karofsky gay? So much made a hell of a lot more sense.

**Dear Tina and Mike,**

**I love you and miss you both as well. When I come to visit we will have a horror movie marathon and Mike I'm unsure as to how to compute any of what you had to tell me there about Karofsky and Finn. I'm a little angry Finn wouldn't do that for me but I'm happy he is helping someone in a position similar to mine. Though what did the ninth grader do after the kiss, I am hoping princess punched him.**

**Love**

**Kurt**

Kurt sighed before opening up Brittany's email:

**Happy Happy Unicorn,**

**I am very sad that your daddy is in heaven. Santana said he had a heart attack so I think he must have loved you so much his heart exploded. Santana also said that you live in Washington, so I was wondering if you had met a vampire or a werewolf yet? That is where some of them live. Lord Tubbington even said so. Just remember vampires are cold, fast, strong, and Sparkle. And if there is a vampire there isn't a werewolf that far off.**

**I can't wait till your back everyone is sad and so am I. You always had sung the prettiest even if you are a boy.**

**Have you made any new friends yet? Other then Rachel's non-musical twin? If there are any pretty people there be friends with them, as you are pretty too and you would fit in perfectly.**

**I have to go Lord Tubbington must eat.**

**Love**

**Brittany S. Pierce**

Kurt smiled a bit at the letter. Brittney certainly had a way of thinking.

**Hey Britt,**

**Thank you for your condolences it means a lot that you care. Yes I live in Forks Washington now but no I haven't seen a vampire or werewolf yet but I will let you know if I do.**

**I am sad I can't be there to sing with you as well.**

**There are a couple of acquaintances. Their names are Eric and Angela. There is a group of very pretty people but I don't know if I will ever be friends with them, one of them seems to hate me.**

**Love**

**Your Unicorn**

Kurt finished up his reply and set to finish his homework.

When Charlie had gotten home, Kurt thought as he heard the door close a bit harshly downstairs. Kurt picked up his iPod and headed for the kitchen. Charlie was taking his jacket off and placing his gun and keys on the small table by the door when Kurt stepped off the stairs.

"Dinner should be done in about fifteen minutes," Kurt supplied as he walked into the kitchen.

Charlie grunted and headed toward the TV.

Kurt put the buds of his headphones in his ears and turned the iPod onto his Diva playlist shuffle.

Charlie sat on his recliner, flipping onto a game when a soft voice echoed through the kitchen, the tune upbeat making the man smile. It was good to have someone else here to live with him, not so lonely.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" _Kurt began the song as he prepared the salad and took out the lasagna from the oven. He dished out a hearty slice before slicing a much smaller piece for himself, finishing off the song as he went.

"Uncle Charlie dinner," he called wrapping up his iPod and sitting at the table.

Charlie came in a bit apprehensive of the meal, "What are we having?"

"Veggie lasagna, and salad."

"Rabbit food."

"Ju-just try it please. And you need to start eating healthier, m-my dad always said he would and never tried. The doctors said that was part of the reason." Kurt looked down. "I can't lose anyone else," he looked up into Charlie's eyes, "Please."

Charlie huffed, "Fine I'll eat the damn rabbit food."

"Thanks."

Kurt went to school the next day prepared to confront Edward Cullen and his hateful attitude only to realize that he wasn't there again. He wasn't at school the next day either, or the rest of the week, causing stress to Kurt.

He was wholly convinced that it was him that Edward was avoiding. He didn't know how to handle a bully if the bully was running away from confrontation. It confused him greatly, making him unsure of his next actions when the bully would finally come at him.

_The way he stared at me, it was with such hatred. But that wasn't all, he had a look similar to - to Karofsky. And Mike emailed me back with more details. Karofsky was gay, Karofsky was gay for me. He hated me because he liked me. Oh - oh no. No. No. No. No! Edward can't, they looked the same, their eyes. But Edward he can't. I can't deal with another Karofsky, another gay homophobe, who can't even handle their own closet._

Kurt quickly convinced himself that Edward couldn't like him. No one had except Karofsky and he was sure that was because he was the only openly gay kid his age. After all his bully moved onto his freshman clone once he left.

When Kurt had gotten home from school Friday, was when he finally broke under the pressure. His carefully taped and glued mask that had shattered when his father passed finally cracked falling apart once more. It was what Charlie had been waiting for.

When Charlie had come home Friday evening he had been fully expecting to smell a delicious dinner almost ready with the table set. What he had smelt though was that of something burning.

He hurriedly dropped his keys and gun on the entrance table before rushing into the kitchen. It looked as if a loaf of bread had been cooking in the oven, but it could have been a roast judging by shape and size. It was black and crumbling a bit and smelt foul with smoke climbing out of the oven. The fire alarm hadn't gone off, he made a mental note to change the batteries.

After airing out the kitchen and disposing of the charred dinner Charlie had finally noticed that Kurt wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Kurt?" Charlie called softly. He walked toward the stairs figuring the boy probably fell asleep and forgot about dinner when he noticed the garage door ajar. "Kurt?" he called softly once more.

Charlie flipped the switch to light the garage as he walked in and gave a brief glimpse around, not seeing anything he was about to close the door when he heard it. A muffled sob breaking the silence. Charlie stepped into the garage further walking past some of Kurt's stored furniture and Bella's old things.

There by Elizabeth's old dresser huddle on the floor sat Kurt. He was curled in on himself one hand clutching an old baseball hat the other planted firmly at his side. He was giving off hysterical sobs and unable to breath.

Charlie crouched down at his nephews side, "Kurt buddy you need to calm down." Charlie coaxed him into using his hands to slow his breathing. "In. Out. In. Out. In then out. Yeah that's it, that's good."

An hour later found Kurt sitting on the living room couch, blanket around his shoulders, and cup of hot chocolate in hand. Charlie sat next to him, staring at the fire place.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Asked Charlie.

"Earlier - today that is, I had a panic attack. It was only a slight one, but I think it may have helped this last one evolve. The one earlier, it was at school. I calmed myself. I've had them before, after my mom died." Usually Kurt was apprehensive to lay his problems out for other people, not even telling his father half the time. He had to tell now, it was getting to be too much, he need someone to listen, needed to let some of it be placed on someone else's shoulders. If only just for a little while. "I came home and started dinner, was going to make spaghetti with homemade bread. You didn't have a noodle strainer, and I knew I had one packed away for when I get my own place so I went out to the garage. I started in on the boxes. None of the boxes are labeled though, I was kind of out of it when I packed the house up. So I went through them and I - I found my dad's hat. It was his favorite hat, it smelt like him. Then my mom's dresser was right there. I couldn't handle - I just. . ." Taking a deep breath he continued, "There was a bully at my old school and I just found out that - that he attacked another kid like me, a freshman, the only other gay-looking kid at my school, they pretty much left him alone though, I was their main target."

Kurt told Charlie of the bullying, the locker shoving and the slushie facials. Of what Karofsky in particularly did to him. Of the ex-bully's sexual advance on the freshmen, of how that would have been him. He told about the looks he received from Karofsky, and eventually of how Edward had looked at him of how eerily similar the looks were. Kurt confided that he didn't think he could handle another bully like Karofsky. That not having his parents to be there to give him the support he needed was killing him, and that he was being driven mad at the confrontation to come.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Saturday morning found Charlie at the hospital. Walking down the hall knowing exactly where he was headed he stopped at a closed office door. The nameplate at the side of the door read: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Knocking he heard an affirmative to enter.

Looking up from his desk Carlisle smiled, "Chief Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Dr. Cullen I'm not quite sure how to approach this subject without offense so please hear me out before you draw any conclusions."

Carlisle nodded a bit confused but curious.

"You have undoubtedly heard of my nephew coming to live here with me."

"Yes, Alice has been telling me of him, I know that they are not friends as of yet but that he has the most mesmerizing voice."

Charlie smiled a bit, it was the same with Elizabeth. "His father has just passed away and he is having a rough time of it. And to top it off he hasn't had an easy life by far. Back in Ohio they bullied him for his sexuality, he is gay you see." Charlie checked Carlisle's face at the information and saw no hatred or any uncomfortableness with this revelation. "Back at his previous school he had a bully that was especially bad, physical even in his abuse. Kurt had just learned that this bully had done so because he was uncomfortable in his own skin and was in fact gay himself. The bully had attacked the only other open gay kid in Lima, in an intimate way." Charlie took a breath. "Kurt told me of how the kid had looked at him, he said the way Edward looked at him was to uncannily similar. The bully also didn't show up to school for a while just before his bullying started. That's a pattern to Kurt. It caused Kurt to have a bit of a break-down yesterday. I'm not saying your son is like this bully, and I'm not insinuating that he bats for his own team. I would just like you to be aware that this is causing Kurt much stress. I would appreciate if you spoke to Edward about his behavior towards Kurt. The kid can't handle any type of ups and downs like that."

Carlisle sat for a moment digesting the information. _Now Edward's behavior makes a bit more sense, I knew that he wasn't telling me the whole truth. _"Thank you, you have shed some light on his recent behavior, I shall speak with him."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Charlie said, grateful.

"Call me Carlisle."

"Then call you me Charlie."

The men smiled at each other before Charlie left the office.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt spent his weekend alternately doing music therapy and baking. He listened to every playlist he had, prepared every baked good he had a recipe for. The house smelled of a bakery and there was so much food that it would last them at least two months and that's with giving some away.

So when Monday rolled around he was feeling slightly better, his mask was superglued, duck taped, and firmly nailed into place. He could handle what life threw at him, what society had to say about him, and whatever Edward Cullen had in store for him.

Getting ready for school was a normal affair, when he woke he had gotten up put his face on by tweaking his eyebrows, moisturizing, adding just a tad of blush, and some barely noticeable waterproof mascara.

He repolished his toenails to the sluty red color Brittany had sent him Saturday, and let them dry as he did his hair. Looking in the mirror he glanced at his hair, he had just had a haircut just before his father passed on but hadn't the time to see his hairdresser again to re-highlight his hair to make it look like a mahogany color instead of his natural dark brown almost black.

Once his nails had dried he walked over to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day, a hot red sweater, his clinging black skinny trousers, a large knit black scarf with deep red rose details, and his Ros Hommorson military boot.

"Fabulous," Kurt whispered to his reflection. Smiling he headed toward the door grabbing his book bag.

The day started off nice enough a little chilly but Kurt liked the cold. The cold just fit him somehow. It went with his mask, it went hand in hand with winter which was his favorite season, it allowed him to wear layers which he loved to do; overall the cold made him smile, made him happy. Snow made him happy, it was white, and beautiful as it laid across houses, trees, and the ground in blankets.

However sludge and slush were not one of his favorite things, when hit with a slush like snowball it's like being hit with a colorless slushie flavored with dirt. Sludge and slush is what Kurt found outside on the way to Choir, Eric walking next to him.

He had to escape the geeky teen though thirty seconds after they began to walk toward their classes. Eric, it seemed, was a popular target. Halfway to the choir room, Eric and Mike came at him with handfuls of the stuff.

Stopping in front of them as they held the semi-snowballs in hand he said clearly and loudly enough for everyone in vicinity to hear, "Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, if you dare to even let those sloshed icy snow _things_ within an _inch_ of my person or my _very _expensive clothing I will find where you live and while you're sleeping castrate you and carve out your intestines with a rusty spoon," He looked into their eyes, his taking on a glacier like quality, scaring everyone that was within ten feet of him. They knew he would without a doubt he would do it. "Do we have an understanding?" What was left unsaid was that their bodies would never be found.

They backed away from him slowly as he turned on his heel and headed toward choir.

"Dude," Eric said letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen," Mike said holding a hand to his chest.

"Let's not ever, ever, _ever_ piss Kurt off."

Mike nodded his head rapidly in agreement. "Hey, was it just me or did his voice get a bit silky, almost like - like he was singing the words but not really."

"Not just you man, I heard that to."

Jasper stood back a couple of feet with Emmett at his side, staring at the petite male that was walking down the hall away from them and Newton and Yorkie. When the boy had began to speak in that lilting voice, he gave off a cold freezing aura like all he was feeling was ice.

"Jas, it dropped like ten degrees when he was telling those boys off." Emmett spoke.

"Yeah I know Emmett," looking up at the big lug he gave a strained smile.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen, considering what I am and that my mate is Rosalie."

"Yes, it certainly was terrifying. Let's not ever let Rosalie, Alice and Kurt in the same room together, they will all kill each other or worse they will become the best of friends and then the rest of us are doomed."

"That's going to be tough," Jasper looked down the hall again as it began to clear, as Emmett spoke. "Edward," Emmett said by way of explanation.

"Hmm. . ." Jasper sounded as he walked to his next class.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt sat down at the lunch table his face firmly in bitch mode as he had just been dodging snowballs.

"You do not look happy," Eric commented as he sat down.

"Yeah you look totally pissed off," Jessica enter toned.

"I am fine just un-impressed by everyone's ability to be reduced to five-year-olds when there is icy slush on the ground and rain clouds in the air."

"Haven't you seen snow before?" Asked Mike.

"Yes of course, and I love snow, and I love the cold. But I hate slush and sludge."

"Well aren't you a Prima Donna," Lauren spoke.

Kurt gave her an icy smirk. "I've been called worse sweetheart, you're going to have to do better than that."

"Like what?" Lauren bit back.

"Lady Face, Ice Queen, Homo, Fag, Lance Bass, The Queen Freak, Lady Lips, Teen Gay, Grandma, Yasser, and Tickle-Me-Dough-Face to name a few." Kurt looked at them levelly, "Though there were some I liked, like Porcelain, Fancy, Glinda, and My Best Gay."

No one knew what to say. To them Kurt was new, and something different, they were still figuring out if they thought that a good thing.

Looking up from the table as something caught his eye Kurt saw them, with Edward in toe. Kurt gave the table an appraising look as they filed into their seats laughing, as there was snow in their hair and covering their cloths.

He was startled out of his appraisal when a buzzing alerted him to his phone, picking up his phone he smiled.

"Who's that Kurt," asked Eric.

"Oh just Satan." He said.

There was silence then, "What?" rang out from all the table's occupants including Angela who had just arrived.

Looking up from his phone Kurt smiled. "Santana Lopez, is the only other person I know that can out bitch me. I call her Satan she calls me Prancy, she was in the Glee Club with me, and a cheerleader as well." Looking down at the screen once more, "She sent me a video of Rocky Horror Picture Glee. Apparently they decided not to do the play in the end, because of explicit material but she had Becky tape it on her phone so she could send it to me, said no one should miss her luscious lips."

Kurt sent the rest of the table the video before watching it for the rest of lunch, with Mike slightly hanging over his shoulder because he didn't have a data plan that could get video, unknowing of the fact that Edward was growling under his breath at the blonde boy for it.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Edward sat at his desk waiting for Kurt to arrive. He held his breath, preparing mentally for the onslaught of feelings and urges that he knew were going to emerge. It was only seconds before class would begin when he walked in. Sashaying his hips clutching his leather messenger bag's strap with both hands.

Edward stared at the pale beauty, his skin porcelain and unblemished. His darker hair styled but a little limp from the weather. His blue green eyes slightly warmer than usual, probably over the video sent at lunch.

Kurt sat primly at the edge of his seat, placing his books on his side of the desk, not glimpsing at the boy next to him.

"Hello," said Edward.

Kurt looked up to see the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he was stunned momentarily before wiping it from his features giving only a smirk, "Hello."

Edward tried again, "My name is Edward Cullen, I don't believe I introduced myself last Monday."

"Yes, instead you glared at me. I honestly thought you would want nothing to do with me.

Edward trudged on, "You must be Kurt Hummel, the whole town has been waiting for your arrival since Charlie heard you were coming."

"I'm sure," Kurt was not in the least impressed by Edward's politeness. It was a trick, the boy was trying to make him let his guard down. Though if Edward flashed that smile at him a couple more times he was sure he would melt. "Whatever game you're playing I want nothing to do with it. I get it I'm the gay kid, when other boys find that out they don't want to be near me, but I'm tired of cruel. My previous school was cruel to me so if you please I just want to graduate and be done with this town and Lima."

"I - I'm not trying to be cruel," Edward spoke low, feeling that he had been put on the spot. "I am sorry for how you were treated and I'm sorry that I acted the way I did previously." Edward paused he had run out of breath he had no more air to speak, and now Kurt was looking at him. Actually looking at him. He braced himself for the burn, taking in a lungful of air he felt the heat in his throat constricting, aching. It was as bad, if not worse than the first time. Steeling himself he continued, "I was acting that way for fully personal reasons, and I shall try not to act that way toward you again. Though I must warn you off me. I am not a good friend to have."

"Well that makes one of us, I'm a fabulous friend to have." Kurt gave a semi-smile. "Just ask my girls."

Edward smiled again, Kurt's heart melted at the site when Mr. Banner called attention to himself.

"We are doing the Mitosis Lab, each slide has a stage of mitosis you are to identify the stage." Mr. Banner went on to explain.

Kurt huffed he had done this lab already in Biology I.

Getting started Kurt pulled the microscope towards himself, "I hope you don't mind but I wish for an A on this Lab and I have done this Lab before." Looking at the slide he adjusted the microscope and gave a smirk, "Prophase."

Edward's eyebrows were scrunched together, "Do you mind if I look?"

Kurt's smirk faded. He gave Edward an appraising look. "Sure," his voice cutting.

Edward smiled, Kurt gave him the impression of a male Rosalie and Alice mixed together. He glanced into the scope for a brief second, "Prophase," he said before writing it down in an elegant scrawl. He picked up the next slide, "Interphase."

"May I?" Kurt asked. He reached over to take the microscope when their fingers touched. Kurt felt electrified at the instant contact, Edward pulling away nervous. Kurt took a look at the slide,

"Interphase." Writing the answer down in swirling loops much like a girl, contrasting with Edward's elegant script. Kurt went on to identify the rest of the slides letting Edward write the rest down.

They were the first done Kurt noticed as he looked around. He looked once more up at Edward noticing he had almost a head in height to himself. He studied the boys face, thinking that it was

different from the previous time he had seen him.

"Your eyes aren't naturally black?" Kurt asked. "Were you wearing contacts or do they change with your mood?"

Edward was surprised by Kurt's notice to particular features. _Is he always this perceptive, do I need to be more careful. _Edward listened in on Kurt seeing if he could get past the melody currently playing in his head. No nothing, just a song with no lyrics to give him any insight.

"They change with my moods, drastic changes even." Edward answered.

"Hmm. . . Yes my eyes do the same, from green to blue to grey."

"Your eyes are magnificent." Edward said without thinking. A first for him.

There was a bit of awkwardness, "Oh uh, thank you." Kurt blushed, and for the first time showed some other emotion than his cold mask or indifference.

Edward stood frozen, he hadn't meant for that to come out. Luckily he was to be saved, Mr. Banner came over to their table.

"Did you let Kurt do anything Edward?" The teacher's voice colored with disapproval.

"Actually Kurt identified four out of five of the slides."

Mr. Banner's eyebrows raised, he turned to look at Kurt, "Advanced Placement Course?"

"Yes Mr. Banner, top of my class." Kurt smirked.

The teacher sighed, "Well then it's good for you to be placed with Edward here than." He walked away mumbling under his breath.

"Do you like the weather?" Edward asked Kurt after the moment.

Kurt's head whipped around so fast, he gave Edward a sharp look. "Did you just seriously ask me about the weather?"

"Yes," Edward answered simply. He need another breath. He fought the beast down, both beasts down. One after the boys blood, the other his body. "Do you not like the snow."

"No I love snow, I HATE slush, I hate sludge, and I am not too fond of the rain."

"So you don't like the cold either?"

"Love the cold."

Edward gave Kurt a look, as if confused by the boy. "But you dislike rain."

"Yes." Kurt answered thinking Edward must be stupid.

"You must hate living here then," Edward said.

Kurt looked to him, "I don't hate it but I don't actively like it either."

"Then why are you here?"

"My father died," Kurt said blunt, his face icing over once again, "My mother passed when I was eight, so I came to live with my uncle."

Edward flinched, "You didn't have relations closer to where you lived previously?"

"I did, they disowned me when I was younger, don't like my sexual orientation."

"Hmm. . ." Edward paused not liking the way the conversation was going.

Kurt grimaced on the inside. Why was he telling this to a complete stranger? It was baffling to him.

Edward saw the change in Kurt's demeanor immediately, _He's putting up a mask. _Edward thought.

Their conversation never picked up again, as the bell rang for the end of class.

**Quote from the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry. **


	4. Incident

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (3) Incident**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Twilight chapter 3**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Edward ran through the forest, Carlisle by his side. He had decided that keeping on top of his feeding should help his cravings for the young delicious morsel that is Kurt Hummel under control. He mustn't let it gain even a centimeter on him or he may cave, to one desire or the other, as both were just as equally strong. He thought that his craving for the boy's body was even more so when he had talked to him earlier in the day.

Kurt was the most ravishing creature Edward had ever beheld. Thinking back Edward wanted to run his hair through the brunette perfectly styled locks, he wanted to pick that lithe muscular build up and hug him close, relishing in the soft heat emanating from his form. He wanted to gaze into those hard eyes till they softened, wanted to kiss those pink lips till they were bruised and shaded to the color of a rose, and most of all he wanted Kurt to writhe beneath him panting in want and need.

_Why? Why do I think of him in such wrong terms. He is male, being attracted to a male is wrong yes? _

"Edward," Carlisle called him to a stop.

Turning back and looking at his father, "Yes?"

"When you told me you were leaving, I supported it because you had said that Kurt's blood sang to your beast and your need for sustenance. You did not tell me the full story." Carlisle watched Edward, his son freezing like a deer caught in the headlights. "Charlie came to see me last week just before you got back; Kurt had told him of the incident."

"W-what did he say?" Edward whispered.

"That Kurt had a panic attack Friday from the stress you are causing him on top of the loss of his father. That your harshness towards him caused a flashback of sorts and reminded Kurt of a bully he had at his previous school."

_That's why he was so defensive, why he shut down after talking to me._

"Charlie had said that what triggered it was the way you looked at Kurt. It was in a similar manner that the bully had. The bully was found to be homosexual in his orientation. He had a crush on Kurt and hated him for how he made him feel." Carlisle grabbed Edward's shoulder, "Son do you have feelings for Kurt? It is okay if you do. I and the rest of the family will accept you as you are."

"Carlisle. . . I have urges toward him, urges that I shouldn't have toward a male, a human male."

"No Edward I think you're finally taking a step in the right direction, the direction of finding you a mate."

"Carlisle. . ."

"Edward, if what you are feeling turns into affection and love, protectiveness and possessiveness, there is nothing wrong with that. Did you ever have a problem with Stevens the nomad and Erik his mate."

"No they suited one another. . ." Edward gave a brief smile. "It is just that I never thought that I would find an interest in men."

"Maybe it's not men you find attractive, maybe it is just Kurt." Carlisle gazed at him as he spoke, knowing he was correct in his assumption.

Edward pondered this for a moment. Maybe Carlisle was right, he looked away wishing not for the first time he could not hear his Sire's thoughts on this particular subject.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt woke with a start groaning into his pillow. Charlie had rushed into the room, hearing Kurt scream just before waking.

"Kurt. Kurt are you okay?"

"Just a dream Uncle Charlie, of my Dad, it was when he was in the hospital, when the heart monitor going flat." Kurt said his voice a little higher than normal.

"Oh. . . Do you need anything?" Charlie shuffled his feet unsure of exactly what he could do to comfort this hurting boy.

"No I am fine."

Charlie turned and headed out the door, "You go back to sleep then, you have about two more hours before you need to get up."

Kurt nodded laying his head down and dozing off after a few moments, too tired to even think of staying awake and fretting his dream.

When Kurt woke again it was to his alarm on his phone to the song: 'Wake Me Up (Before You Go Go)' by Wham!. Shutting the alarm off he sat up. Groggily getting out of bed he yawned. Opening his eyes a bit more he noticed that the light filtering through the window was a less green. Walking over he gasped in awe, like he did every time he had seen snow. It blanketed everything, the trees, the yard, the bed of his truck, though he did notice that his window was defrosted and moved from its previous spot. Charlie must have done that for him.

He smiled as he turned to his closet, the perfect outfit in mind. He grabbed his white pea coat and his sheer striped knit sweater. Turning to his dresser he pulled out his tight pink tank, his black knit fingerless gloves, and his black skinny jeans that made his butt look delectable. He topped the look off with his flat blue suede shoes, his black cadet cap, and a patterned scarf. He did his morning ritual before putting the clothes on and headed out the front door grabbing an apple on the way.

When he arrived at school the parking lot was mostly full, he pulled into a spot and huffed. School wouldn't start for a while yet so he got out of the car putting his headphones in and hit shuffle.

"_I Survived A Dreadful Accident_

_In The Car Crash Of The Century_

_My Shattered Hopes Collapsed On Cold Cement_

_But In The Back Of The Ambulance,_

_I'd Never Felt So Content"_

Humming along with the verse he smiled and leaned against the tail of his truck. Looking up he began to sing, "_A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me, and now my vision can render this scene," _he saw Edward five cars over staring at him, _"A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris, happiness returned to me through a grave emergency."_

Connecting eyes with him Kurt noticed that Edward hefted himself off the side of the vehicle and began to walk towards him.

"_I Tossed and Turned In Sterile Apathy_

_Until The Violets Arrived For Me_

_The Bouquet Burst and Blossoms Filled The Room_

_And The Place Got Smaller_

_As They Grew Taller_

_And Taught Me to Bloom"_

The song played on.

That's when he heard it. A screech played throughout the parking lot and everyone seemed to have frozen. After that heart wrenching sound Kurt saw Edward's head whip around, Kurt's gaze following his. The screeching was Tyler's van. . . Barreling straight at him.

Kurt froze, his iPod falling from limp fingers as the van careened closer. Then something solid hit him from the side, he fell, hitting his head first against the truck then the blacktop. Kurt knew he should have closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to face his oncoming death but instead they were wide open and took in everything.

The van curled around the tail of his truck, but wasn't done yet as it flew at him intent on crushing him fully either wanting to kill him outright or at least crush him and his dreams of ever being on Broadway.

His iPod played on the ear buds firmly still in place:

"_A High-speed Collision Gave a New Sense of Sight To Me_

_And Now My Vision Can Render This Scene_

_A Blurry Image of Wreckage and Roadside Debris_

_Happiness Returned To Me_

_Happiness Returned To Me_

_Happiness Returned To Me through A Grave Emergency"_

He listened; realizing that it was the end of the song, as his end never came. Two white hands shoot forward catching the van. Kurt winced sure that the arms would be crushed. He curled into the solid form above him. (When did that get there?) The arms weren't crushed though they held firm pushing the van away.

Looking up he peeked at the face above him. It was Edward, Edward Cullen, the very same Edward Cullen that was way too far away to get to him in time. He had to have been moving at light speed, because that was how fast the whole crash seems to have happened. Edward swore, as he dropped the van beside Kurt and glared at the hunk of metal.

"You were over there, by your car," Kurt supplied wide eyed and unseeing.

"No I was right beside you." Edward said his stubborn voice out in full force.

Kurt clutched to him, unwilling to let go. It seemed that the whole parking lot had crowded around the vehicles and sirens could be heard at a distance.

Charlie was the first on scene, the paramedic's only seconds behind him, the firefighters after that.

Edward and Kurt had to wait for the firefighters to cut the van away from them as it had curled around them and into a cocoon. When they finally got the van away Kurt was still clutching Edward and wasn't letting go. When both the paramedics and Edward tried to get him to release him Kurt's vision got blurry while his hold gotten stronger.

"No, no," Kurt cried, "I can't, I can't," he began to hyperventilate. Charlie stepped in telling to leave Kurt be, so Edward carried Kurt to the ambulance riding in back with him still clutched to his chest on the gurney.

"Kurt calm down, shhh. . . It's all right now, it's all right." Kurt vaguely heard as Edward spoke to him.

_I can't handle this_. The hysterical boy's heart slowed but only so much, as he was still stuck in his panic.

_Kurt, must protect Kurt, but how? He isn't responding. I can't calm him down, how do I calm him down? _Edward thought.

When they got to the hospital, Kurt finally calmed but only after Dr. Cullen injected a syringe into his arm making him just a tad drowsy. His vision blacked out, the last thing he remembered from that morning was a worried Edward standing over him as they lay him down on the bed.

Kurt woke just before six that evening, Charlie sitting in the chair next to his bed asleep.

"Hey," a voice sounded throughout the room. Startled Kurt looked around, there standing his back leaning against the wall was Edward.

"Hey," Kurt's voice was higher than normal. There was a moment of silence as the assessed each other.

"You were across the lot, you weren't close enough." Kurt said.

"I was right next to you," Edward responded voice forced.

"No you weren't, but I will let you keep your secret for now. People have secrets for a reason; yours just involve super speed and strength."

Edward glared, not liking the idea of Kurt being so suspicious even though he was letting it go for the moment. He knew that he hadn't heard the last of it.

"I hate hospitals, when can I leave?"

"Soon I think. When you were asleep they took you to run tests, nothing was wrong so my father said once you woke he would start the discharge process." Edward supplied. "I shall go get him."

Edward disappeared for the rest of the day though Carlisle did come immediately to let Kurt go with Charlie, giving instructions for how to treat the headache and a slip excusing Kurt from school for a few days if he chooses to stay home, along with a few anxiety pills.

That night when he got home he didn't do his usual nightly routine and instead just changed into one of his father's shirts and a pair of his favorite shorts before laying his head on his pillow and immediately falling asleep. For the first time dreaming of something other than his bully or his father's last moments, instead he had dreamed of Edward.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Edward clutched the sill of the window to the boy of his desires bedroom. He was just there to look, just the to check up on him. He knew he should leave. Leave Kurt to his live a normal life, one that he wouldn't be exposed to the monster that was himself. He silently opened the window and placed the fallen iPod from earlier on the desk turning to leave.

"Edward," was whispered.

Edward froze, turning to face Kurt listening. His heartbeat was still steady, his breathing slow and deep. Kurt was still asleep.

Asleep and dreaming of him.

Edward couldn't bring himself to leave now, his attention caught. He crouched down on the swivel chair in the corner and hunkered down for a night of Kurt watching.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

**Reference to the Song: "Wake Me Up (Before You Go Go) - Wham!**

**Songs Quoted:**

**1) "Hospital Flowers" - Owl City**

**Author's note: I would like to say that I am sorry it is so short but right now I am following the outlines in the chapters of Twilight, using the big scenes for my story. Also I would like to think those of you that reviewed it got my butt in gear to get more chapters out. I also need to inform you that it might be a little while till my next update, though not too long (I hope. . .), because I won't have access to a computer to type the chapters up.**


	5. Provocation

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (4) Provocation**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Some of Chapter 4 Twilight**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone 

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Dream. . .

I sat in the my truck on the way to school, but as I drove the road began to warp. Making the road itself curve in unexpected turns and the scenery change colors. Reaching the school parking lot I got out of my truck and I noticed my state of dress. I was wearing a blue corseted shirt with puffy sleeves and tight tan pants with white leather boots. Shaking off my unusual dress I stepped out and onto the pavement that began to morph into a stone walkway. Looking up at the school it shimmered and became dark gothic castle. My mouth open on its own and I began to sing:

"_We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air."_

I closed my eyes and turned, opening them I saw that I was on the balcony of the castle. Walking to the edge I looked down and saw a silver volvo pull up to the castle and a moment later Edward smoothly got out of the vehicle and looked around the lot. It was like he sparkled with diamonds as the sun hit him.

"_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd, you say hello, little did I know. . ."_

The scene changed again as I turned from the balcony, I was standing in McKinley's gym that had been decorated in streamers and flashing lights. The New Directions on stage harmonizing in the background as the spotlight hit me. The other spotlight struck Edward across the room, his golden eyes meeting mine and darkening to pure ebony.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my Daddy said "Stay away from Juliet," and I was crying on the staircase , begging you please don't go. . . And I said. . ."_

My father appeared in front of me blocking my view of Edward, he grabbed my shoulder. "He is a monster Kurt, you must be careful. Follow your instincts." My father then faded out.

"_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

I ran to Edward and latched onto his sleeve, Edward gave a small smile that was only barely noticeable.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes. . . escape this town for a little while. Oh, ohhh."_

I looked around to see us in the woods somewhere near Forks.

"_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, and my Daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet," but you were everything to me I was begging you, please don't go, and I said. . ." _

Edward pulled away as I belted out his verse, bending over slightly clenching my fists to my chest.

"_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

My eyes began towater.

"_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's re-al. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes. Oh, ohhh."_

As I sing I walked through the forest past Karofsky, my father's parents, members of the McKinley football team, Coach Sylvester, and even Mr. Schue. I quickly spun to face Edward and the crowd had vanished.

"_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you were on the outskirts of town. And I said. . ."_

I turned away from Edward.

"_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting, for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think, he kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said. . ."_

Edward grabbed at my shoulder turning me as he held me close my hands going to his shoulders, one of his hands sliding around my waist, the other cupping behind my neck. Edward smirked down at me his golden eyes darkening to black. Edward began to sing then, his voice deep:

"_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, thats all I really know. I talked to you Dad - you'll pick out a white dress. Its a love story, baby just say yes. . . Yes. Oh, ohhh, oh, oh, ohhh. We were both young when I first saw you."_

Edward leaned in placing a kiss on Kurt's neck.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt startled awake. "Oh Gaga, that's the last time I listen to Taylor Swift before bed, its like Britney Spears all over again." He then let out a groan, "I just dreamed about having a romantic relationship with Edward Cullen." He asked himself.

Kurt lay back down after turning his iPod on, shuffling the playlist his drifted off to sleep as Beyonce's song 'Crazy In Love' came on.

He didn't wake again till noon and his head pounding. He got up sluggishly and headed toward the bathroom. He took a long bubble-bath soaking in the scented water. After the bath he dressed in a his comfy clothes and wrapped a blanket around himself, heading to the living-room.

He grabbed a Natural Valley bar on the way sitting on the couch and turning on the Tv, settling in to watch America's Next Top Model.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Edward sat at his lunch table quietly glancing around. He already knew Kurt was not in school from the thoughts floating around, but he double checked the cafeteria just to be sure. Sighing Edward looked back up at the ceiling hoping for the day to pass quickly.

Biology passed sluggishly Mr. Banner lecturing about muscles and ligaments, before starting on the human skeleton.

"The largely forgotten bones are at the tip of your fingers, are what Mr. Cullen?" Asked Mr. Banner.

Edward zoned back in and after just a second as to not seem suspicious he said, "Distal phalanges."

Mr. Banner grimaced, _He always answers correctly even when I catch him completely off guard. _

Edward smirked slightly before it wiped off his face.

After biology Edward was tempted to just skip out on school and head directly home hoping that it would make the day pass faster unto tomorrow so that he would be able to see Kurt that much sooner, but instead he stayed and went to Spanish with Emmett.

After spending an entire class period listening to Emmett singing 'Kurt and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' under his breath, Edward wanted nothing more than to escape the torment of listening to everyone's thoughts and listen to the soft notes that were uniquely only heard from Kurt's thoughts. He strolled slowly toward the parking lot knowing already Alice would need to discuss something with her choir teacher and Rosalie's need to check her perfectly applied lipgloss, his brothers following their mates around like lost lambs. He was passing the main office doors when the door opened to reveal Mr. Banner.

"Mr. Cullen a moment if you will." Edward stopped, and turned to his biology teacher. _Oh good I caught him, now I won't be bothered to deliver the homework myself. _

Edward frowned as it seemed that he had become a messenger now. "Yes Mr. Banner?" Edward asked politely.

"You know where Chief Swan resides yes?" He continued without giving Edward a chance to answer. "We need someone to take Kurt his school work as Chief Swan called earlier today asking if someone could bring it by. It seems Mr. Hummel is frazzled from his whole experience of almost being crushed. As you are his savior it is only right that you get the task of dropping it off to him." Mr. Banner shoved a folder into Edward's hands promptly turned and dashed back into the office.

Edward stared at the door briefly before Alice chimed in, _You deliver your lover boy's homework and the rest of of shall just run home._

He wanted to groan, Alice had probably had a vision earlier, which would explain why she was reciting the russian alphabet for the past hour. Turning on his heel he headed toward his car.

_At least I get to see Kurt today._

Edward arrived at the Swan residence only minutes later not bothering with the speed limit. He pulled up along the street, and took a few moments to prep himself to hold back the monster lurking only millimeters from the surface if his very thin control.

Making quick work of getting to the front door he primped, straightening his shirt and ruffling his hair before knocking. He had not been expecting what was on the other side of the door.

Kurt Hummel always dressed primly, with only ever a small amount of sex appeal, that Edward thought unintentional, in the ensembles he had worn to school. Kurt's hair never had a strand out of place. Kurt's skin always gleamed like a pearl or a porcelain doll, pale and luminescent. Kurt always had an air of superiority floating around himself in an almost visible aura. Kurt's eyes were cold steel much like Rosalie's, and held anyone caught in the gaze firmly at attention. That Kurt Hummel did not answer the door, that Kurt Hummel wasn't even in the building.

Edward stared caught between being off guard and the sexual tension rising in him feeding his monster. Kurt stood in the doorway in rolled up deep violet sweat pants, a loose grey tank that was exceptional short and showed a pale taut stomach, green and black ankle socks, and his hair held back by a stretchy hairband. After a few moments of blankly staring at Kurt, Edward saw the boy blush, spreading from his cheeks traveling down his shoulders and stomach.

Clearing his throat Kurt asked, "Yes, may I help you?" His voice defensive.

"Yes, Mr. Banner said your uncle asked for your work to be dropped off, and he picked me out of the hallway."

Kurt's eyebrows rose, and cocked his hip, and noticed Edward's eyes dilate slightly. "Would you like to come in." He asked politely torn between having the hot teen in his house and not wanting him here to witness his embarrassing non-outfit.

"If you don't mind," Edward asked gleaning to see Kurt's true feelings on the proposal, " Then I would love to come in. I can explain anything you may have trouble with."

Kurt looked unimpressed, he stood back allowing entrance, "And what Mr. Cullen are your current grades and classes?"

"I have all A's only one of those are a low A being a 91." He couldn't be seen as perfect.

"Well darling then I shall not need your services for school work, all my grades never reach lower than a ninety-seven." Kurt gave a brief smirk before walking into the kitchen, Edward following behind slowly observing the house. "Would you like something to drink? I have milk, herbal tea, green tea, coffee, and I had just made a strawberry banana smoothie this morning."

"No thank you, though the offer is much appreciated." Edward commented.

"Then I guess we can go to the living room and I can see if you brought all my homework."

They headed to the living room Kurt sitting on Charlie's recliner leaving the sofa to Edward. Edward glanced around spotting the piano.

"You play?"

Kurt glanced at the instrument and gave a sad smile, "Yes my mother taught me, that is her piano."

"How well do you play?" Edward was honestly interested seeing as Kurt's thoughts were musical notes.

"Oh Gaga you did not just ask me that. Of course I play very well. Do you play any type of instrument?"

"I have mastered the piano, the violin, and the guitar."

"Well lets hear it pretty boy." Kurt waved for Edward to play the piano.

"I shall give you a demonstration if you do the same."

Kurt nodded his head in assent and Edward got up to approach the large instrument. He sat down on the bench and uncovered the keys softly his fingers slid over them. He began to play a soft melody that he had written, based off of what he had heard in Kurt's mind since he had met the boy.

Kurt listened to the soft musical notes as they flowed through the room, not noticing that he had gotten up and began to move towards the piano and Edward. He listened entranced by the music unfolding. Before he could stop himself he was seated beside Edward watching the man's fingers play. It reached a crescendo and Kurt's breath hitched. It was so beautiful. Edward finished with a flair.

"I-it was like you were in my head," Kurt mumbled, "That doesn't make any sense though does it?"

Edward smiled, "It makes all the sense in the world. It's a lullaby, and I wrote it with you in mind."

"Me?" Kurt's head whipped up toward Edward's their eyes meeting.

"Yes." Edward stated simply giving no other explanation.

Kurt turned his head toward the keys once more, he needed to clear his head, he needed to talk to his father and only one song ever felt as if the connection was still there. He placed his hands on the keys.

His melody flowed through the room and had Edward floored, then Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing. "_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand, when I'll say that something."_

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

"_I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand."_

He opened his eyes and the melody was consumed with feeling.

"_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand. I'll let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand."_

Edward watched Kurt amazed by the beauty in him.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling that my love. I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."_

The lyrics picked up and Kurt looked into Edward's eyes briefly.

"_Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand, when I'll say that something. I wanna hold your hand,I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand!"_

Edward sat mesmerized hypnotized, completely enthralled. He felt as if he had no control over his body, that he could and would sit here forever listening to Kurt sing. It was magic happening all around him. He tuned into Kurt's thoughts and the melody he played echoed there, creating a double only enthralling him that much more.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide, I can't hide!"_

Kurt closed his eyes again to the outside world, and reached for his father. Feeling him right there, holding onto his shoulders.

"_Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand,when I'll feel that something. I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand!"_

He finished big and his father faded leaving behind a feeling of calmness and that he was handling this situation with proper caution. That his heart may be falling a little too fast but that was okay, if he kept his head. He was sure his father would have liked Edward, maybe even not have shot him.

"That was lovely. One of the most beautiful things I have ever had the pleasure of hearing." Edward said giving a small smile down at Kurt.

Kurt was dazzled by him and his jaw dropped only slightly as he took in the beauty of Edward Cullen. He, by some miracle was able to pull together some thought and spoke, "Thank you, that means a lot." He paused wondering is he should continue, "Its the song I use to talk to my father."

Edward was only slightly stunned that Kurt revealed something so personal. They there staring at one another for moments, minutes, hours, years, decades, forever really until they heard a car pull up in the driveway.

Edward finally got up and moved to the front door as he heard Charlie approach the house. Turning he gave Kurt a nod, Kurt opening his mouth tried to speak.

Edward left into the night giving Charlie a nod on the way out.

Charlie turned to Kurt and raised his eyebrows.

"He was dropping off my homework, so uh how does pizza sound?" Kurt finished lamely.

"I can do pizza."

~~~Night's Melody~~~

Kurt woke early the next day to prep for school even though he stayed up exceptionally late to finish his homework. He forewent his normal designer outfit and went with something slightly more comfortable. Putting on his straight legged slacks and a blue sweater vest with a white T underneath.

Kurt went through the school day with no one really bothering him, and he was anxious about what biology would bring to the normalcy of the day so far. Lets be honest it was a statistical anomaly for Kurt to have a normal day, or at least it had been since the beginning of high school.

After a lunch of lentil soup and a roll, he was content and fully ready to face his latest conundrum, Edward Cullen.

He walked into biology and was surprised to be the first one there, seeing Edward leave much earlier than himself. It was only a second before the bell rang when Edward entered the room and walked past Kurt not bothering to acknowledge him even for a second.

Kurt stared at Edward for a long time, his stare steadily turning to a glare as he realized Edward was deliberately ignoring him. Edward's eyes only strayed to Kurt for a second, not even long enough for Kurt to notice, and caught a glimpse of the the icy glare that could freese and man, monster, or vampire in their tracks. He felt the urge to shudder but resisted as he felt the weight of the withering stare.

The rest of the week play along those lines, Edward ignoring Kurt and Kurt furious about it. Then on Monday Zach Zacharias approached their work table. He stood haphazardly close to the table as Kurt sat down.

"Um hello, my name is Zack."

Kurt looked up at the figure above him showing no emotion. His lips taking on a smirk.

"Hello."

"Your name is Kurt right?" Asked Zack. "Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes it is Zack."

"Oh right. . . Um," He floundered for something, anything to say. "I guess I just wanted to comment on your outfit, it looks good on you."

Kurt looked down at the very feminine shirt he wore. . . It has ruffles on it, it's pink, and it was from the junior section.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kurt demanded. "Just b-because I like to wear feminine clothing does not mean I will just roll over and take whatever abuse you may think you're going to dish out. I have heard and been through worse buddy so back the Gaga off." Kurt huffed, sitting back down just now noticing that he had stood up.

"N-n-no, I didn't, I didn't mean anything by it. I really think you look good." Zack offered his hands held up in defense.

Kurt stared at him evaluating him before nodding his head, "Very well thank you."

Zack watched as Kurt turned to look at the front of the room. Then he spotted Edward, they glared at one another and Zack walked off.

For the next couple of days Zack kept approaching Kurt before Biology and occasionally after, attempting to flirt with the aloof boy that dazzled people when finally he got enough nerve to ask Kurt to the dance.

Kurt looked at him, "I'm sorry Zack but I just don't see us like that and I would really rather not attend this dance, I am unsure of my plans yet but I think I may visit Seattle or visit my hometown even, I just need to get out of this place for a little while." Kurt gave him a little sad smile.

Mr. Banner walked in then, "Mr. Zacharias please take a seat."

"Yes sir." Zack rushed off to his seat giving Kurt a crushed frown.

Kurt turned to face the front of the class and noticed a slight movement to his left. Turning he saw Edward staring at him, acknowledging his existence for once.

"Yes may I help you?"

"You told him no." Edward stated. Kurt nodded and quirked an eyebrow, "He really seemed to like you." _Almost too much, his thoughts are too dirty even. His fantasies more graphic than even my own, making sitting by Kurt extremely uncomfortable._

"I don't see him that way."

"Do you see anyone else like that?"

"That would be none of your business."

Edward looked into Kurt's eyes, "We shouldn't be friends."

"And why exactly shouldn't we?"

"I'm not a good person."

"I really don't think you get to decide what I can and can't do, who I can and can't be friends with." Kurt said a little offended.

"You really shouldn't be my friend, I am dangerous Kurt." Edward's eyes darkened.

"Edward. . ." Kurt leaned in, "Do. Not. Tell. Me. How. To. Feel."

Edward took in a whiff of Kurt's scent, it was intoxication.

"If you don't want to be my friend then why are you talking to me?" Kurt asked eyebrow quirked.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be your friend, actually there is nothing I would want more. I said that it was too dangerous for you to be my friend." Edward said.

"Can you hurt me?" Edward nodded, "Will you hurt me?"

Edward took a second, "Not intentionally. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Kurt gave a sharp nod and turned back to Mr. Banner's lecture, not deeming Edward with an answer, frustrating the vampire.

_I can hear anything from him other than piano music, _Edward thought to himself.

Edward listened harder trying to discern the thoughts of the boy next to him.

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner called from the front.

_There I have heard that note before, _Edward thought.

"Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Banner said using more force in his voice.

_Again. There it was again. I wonder. . ._

"Yes Mr. Banner?" He asked.

"Please refrain from staring at Mr. Hummel and pay attention."

"Yes Mr. Banner," Edward amended.

For the rest of the day Edward listened in on everyone around Kurt, both mentally and as they spoke while also paying attention to the notes Kurt played in his head.

_Different names are different notes. Emotions are different pitches. Its not an exact science but at least I have a semblance of a reading on him. _

Edward smiled at his discovery, heading for his vehicle.

Later that day Kurt was headed to his truck fully ready to go home and listen to Beyonce for at least two hours before finishing his homework when a boy that looked nearly like Zack only in a letterman's jacket instead of the leather jacket cut him off from the driver's seat.

"Hey your Kurt right? I'm Joe, Zack's older brother, don't you think you could cut the boy some slack. He adores you."

"I'm sorry Joseph but I do not see your brother in that way." Kurt said, "Now please remove yourself, I wish to go home."

"Is Zack not good enough for you?" Joe asked completely indignant.

"No that is not it at all, I'm sure Zack is a lovely boy, but for someone else." He muscled his way around Joe and opened the door leaving a gaping boy in his wake. Starting the truck and finally heading home Kurt took a breath and relaxed.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Charlie watched Kurt prance around the kitchen, smiling the man crossed the kitchen sitting down at the table. Kurt turned and jumped in surprize, "Oh Charlie!" Kurt said his voice pitched even higher then normal. "I didn't see you there."

"I just sat down." Charlie said.

"Well, um. . . Dinner will be done in two minutes I just have to take the chicken out of the oven. Baked chicken and steamed broccoli with a garlic sauce is okay right?" Kurt asked.

"Thats fine." Charlie watched Kurt flit about some more before asking the question that had been on his mind, "So you're planning on going back home the dance weekend?"

Kurt turned startled for the second time that night, "How did you hear about that?"

"The kid, Jack or Zach or whoever's Dad works for me as our forensic specialist." Charlie looked out the kitchen window, "He received a call today after school saying that the boy he had a crush on turned him down."

"Yes I did turn him down, though I am more then likely going to going to Seattle to do some shopping, my wardrobe is horrendous as I decide to shoot up two inches." Kurt reassured.

"So no Lima?" Charlie asked needing clarification.

"Not unless one of the gang calls up and has an emergency no. They actually haven't really contacted me lately, only Brittney and surprisingly Santana have kept up a constant flow of emails." Kurt placed the chicken on the table with the bread basket and bowl of broccoli. "Though Britney's emails are always entertaining she keeps telling me to go sit with the pretty people," at Charlie's blatant confusion Kurt clarified, "The Cullens, I told her about them and even sent a picture of them as they were at their table to her. She won't drop it so I may just do that to get her to stop pestering. Santana though is all about the bitch-fest." Charlie gave him a look, "Excuse my french, but it's true."

"I'm sorry that most of your friends are acting that way." Charlie said.

"It can't be helped," Kurt shrugged his shoulders, trying to put off the overwhelming saddness. Looking down at his plate Kurt spoke in barely above a whisper, "Thanks Charlie."

Charlie looked vaguely uncomfortable but nodded, "It isn't a problem Kurt."

They finished their dinner in semi-silence before Kurt headed up to bed and Charlie to the living room for the last half of the game.

After Kurt had finished his nightly routine he headed for his desk to check his email one last time before bed. Scrolling down past all the sale ads to the different department stores he raised his eyebrow. Puck had sent him mail. Noah Puckermen his one time bully had sent him mail. Clicking on he began to read:

**Hey Hummel**

**Just want to say I am back from Juvie and better than ever. That's right the Puckersaurus is so badass that even juvie couldn't keep me confined. I just needed to brag that this week Mr. Schue pinned the girls against the guys and us guys totally kicked their ass'. Dude you should have been there, almost wish you were because you vocals would have gave us enough umph to blow them away. But since they had me it was totally in the bag.**

**So I asked Effie if she had talked you lately and how you were doing and she said she hadn't had the chance. Then I asked everyone else and only Santana and Britney had been writing to you lots. Dude they're dushbags. Seriously you're like one of us. You're family man, and they should have been better at it. So I decided as my civic duty to keep you more informed. Like community service man.**

**Well see ya!**

**Puck Out!**

Kurt smiled. He hadn't expected it, least of all from this person but at least one more person remembered. At least one more person cared.

Kurt shut the computer off after typing a quick reply and headed to bed, a smile adorning his face.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt arrived in the school lot his mood from last night completely evaporated. First he found his favorite shirt dirty, thinking he had already washed it. Then both his skin care cream bottle and perfume bottle broke in a moment of clumsiness. And next his coffee spilt on his coat leaving a stain and nothing warm to go over his sweater because he would rather freeze then wear a stained article of clothing. Getting out of the truck he huffed and headed toward the school clutching his bag to his chest.

He got as far as where the sidewalk began before bumping into a body. The body jolted back from him upon impact but steadied giving Kurt a chance to look up and see who it was.

"Wow, what the hell are you made of? You look like you could break." Zach joked.

"I'm a dancer, we tend to be all muscle if we can help it. Also I take offence to being called fragile. I may dress with a better sense than most, and most definitely much more fashionable, but I still in fact a man. Built like a man and everything. I can take apart a car engine in twenty minutes and I was on the football team at my old school." Kurt sniffed and shifted his bag so that he could free his hand to swipe his hair to the side.

"I-I didn't, I mean I'm sorry I didn't mean to suggest that you were like a girl or something." Zach backed up a bit at Kurt's look, "I mean cause you're totally not. Look man let me make it up too you just let me take you to the dance."

Kurt frowned, "I think I already told you _Zach, _as well as your brother that I would be away that weekend."

"Joe said you were playing hard to get," Zach shrugged, "And I thought the same. You honestly don't seem like you get many offers so you should take it while you can instead of playing around."

"Excuse me!" Kurt said outraged, "Where do you get off? I never in my life-" Kurt's face was murderous.

"Look you don't have to worry, you go out with me, we make out, we break it off and suddenly your desirable. It'll change your world. Honestly you wouldn't ditch me for a reason so what's your hang up?"

Kurt's face turned as red as a tomato. He was furious.

"He's with me," Kurt heard as he felt a jacket being placed on his shoulders. He knew that velvety voice, and he was almost grateful for the save so as to stop him from doing something stupid. On the other hand he _really_ wanted to do something stupid - like beat this guy into a sniveling pulp. "He had made plans with me, we are going together."

Zach looked so scared in that instant that Kurt had to turn to Edward and upon seeing the darkened glare adorning the man's face he had to turn and laugh at Zach.

"Yes you see I have plans, now shew before I punch you or better yet I let Edward punch you."

Zach scrambled back and hustled away from the pair.

Kurt turned to the visible much more relaxed boy behind him and gave a brief smile. "Thank you."

Edward looked down at him. _You know for being the shortest of his brothers he is still incredible tall. _Kurt thought.

"Not a problem he was starting to get on my nerves and you looked as if just outright killing him would be a blessing for what you had in store for him." Edward's reply was smooth. "So where are we going the weekend of the dance?"

"Oh you don't have to, I know it was just a show." Kurt said looking straight ahead as they began to walk.

"No it shall be my pleasure. I would love to spend some time with you." Kurt glanced at Edward for a brief moment seeing a hint of a smile before looking away once more.

"I thought you said you should stay away from me." Kurt said.

"Oh I most certainly should, I am much too dangerous for you to hang around." Edward nodded. "But I have given up trying to stay away, so unless you order me away or actively avoid me I am not going anywhere. Am I ordered away?"

Kurt looked up vaguely noticing that they were by his classroom, "No."

"Then I shall see you at lunch." With that Edward walked away leaving a stunned Kurt behind.

**Thanks for reading...**

**Songs referenced to:**

**Beyonce - 'Crazy In Love'**

**Songs featured: **

**Taylor Swift - 'Love Story'**

**The Beatles (Glee version) - 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'**

**Author's Note:**

**So there were a few questions asked about whether I will bring Jake and the quileutes into the story. The answer is yes, though I am unsure of how much active time they will get. As I said I am playing this out as if Kurt was Bella with his different reactions and I haven't given much thought of the wolves interaction with him because there wasn't much interaction with them other than Jake in Twilight. And Yes each story I write with the Kurt/Edward pairing shall follow each individual book. So Nightfall's Melody goes with Twilight the next one will go with New Moon. There will be no love interest between Jake and Kurt, though they will have a connection much like Bella and Jake had. **

**Alright next on the agenda. . . We have a WINNER for helping me come up with a scenario for the next chapter: Dun Dun Dun, drum roll please. . . Amaia-Sinblood! They have already given me the character bio which shall be posted at the end of the next chapter after the character played out her role in my fan fiction story. **

**That's all folks!**


	6. Hemagolbin and Freak Outs

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (5) Hemoglobin and Freak Outs. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Chapter 5 Twilight, Glee Episode 02X06**

**Author: WWSE**

**Amaia-Sinblood was the winner of the Challenge given to help me with a scene in this chapter. The specs of the character they had made for me to put in the story are at the end of the chapter. **

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Kurt lingered at the classroom door for a moment. His breath had stilled and his brain was having a hard time functioning. What was it about Edward Cullen that made his whole world come to a shuddering stop before spinning completely off its axle. Kurt breathed deeply and walked into the classroom. His day had certainly started off with an intention to make sure he had the worst of luck.

It wasn't till choir that Kurt actually realized just how hard he hit the nail on the head.

"What do you mean mandatory?" Kurt yelled red in the face.

"Just as I said Mr. Hummel," Ms. Ira stated. "The principal heard that you were in a show choir and that you had performed several times in past. He YouTubed your group, New Directions and instantly loved it, so asked me to make it mandatory for you to sing." Kurt's jaw dropped slightly at her, "We discussed it further and decided to hold auditions for the other members that shall be singing at the dance. You, as well as myself shall be the judges, along with another student of your choice that isn't in choir. As the choir students are also being made to perform either a solo or in the chorus of at least one song, though they have to audition for a solo. Just think you will be in charge of the music at the dance, meaning a dj, musicians, and performers."

"Wait a moment-" Kurt tried to interrupt unsuccessfully.

"Students not in choir shall also have the opportunity; the signup sheet will be posted all over school. You have till Monday to choose your second judge." Ms. Ira's grin was taking over her face fast; she glowed with pride in her and the principal's idea. Kurt knew this was going to be a disaster.

"You can _not_ be serious. When will auditions be held?" Kurt asked set on edge, face tomato red.

"Yes, I am completely 100 percent serious, the auditions being held on Tuesday so that we shall have plenty of time to rehearse." Kurt's day was not looking up. "Now go sit, remember you have till Monday to tell me who your second judge is to be."

Kurt gave an Icy glare before turning on his heel promptly and heading for the door.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Ms. Ira called after him.

Turning back he spoke, eyes shadowed over. "I have a set list to make and very little time to consider it; I need to know the songs so I know what kind of singers to choose during the audition. So, if you don't mind, I have work to do." He was out the door in mere seconds heading to the library.

After signing in with the librarian, he sat looked around the quiet room noticing only four tables, all of which had three people at except one. The one table only had the one girl. Pretty, average height, blonde. He headed in her direction.

She looked up as he approached. "Yes?" was her polite question.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind terribly if I sat here." Kurt asked.

"No." She glanced back at her book before closing it.

"I'm Kurt by the way, the new music director for the school dance." Kurt gave in way of introduction.

"I'm Heather and my mother was going to have my hide if I didn't join some school activity and gave me no choice in my options, so here I am on the dance committee." She gave back, indicating the rest of the committee at the other tables.

Kurt gave her an appraising look. "Do you, by chance, have any interest in music?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need another judge and coordinator, you would still be doing it for the dance." Kurt supplied.

Heather thought it over, "Why not."

Kurt smiled in relief; he just might have fun with this after all. "Let's do this then. I have to make a set list so I know what instruments, and vocalists to look for. We will also need a Dj."

Heather smiled back, "I know someone that can dj. . ."

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt went through the rest of his classes before lunch with a split mind of dance music and Edward Cullen. He was narrowing down his choices and trying to decide the ratio of slow dances to fast, while thinking of Edward's new peculiar behavior as of late, and how he should tell him that he is unable to skip out on the dance.

Kurt walked into the cafeteria swinging his head around to the Cullen's table only to see that Edward was missing. "Hmm. . ." Kurt turned back to the lunch line. Pulling off his gloves he picked out a bottle of water and a salad no croutons.

Looking over his shoulder he asked Angela, "Where are we sitting today, our usual table is taken."

"Sit with us," Mike said walking by with Jessica at his heel.

Kurt and Angela shared a look before shrugging at the offer, Eric following closely behind.

As he began to sit Jessica spoke to him, "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

Looking up and in the direction Jessica was staring he saw Edward across the cafeteria from where he usually sits, at a table by himself - staring at him like he was a rare steak. "Oh Gaga and Gucci, he is, isn't he?"

Kurt looked at Edward, into his golden honey eyes as he motioned Kurt over, his gaze heavy.

"Does he really mean you?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, are you going to go over there and ask him or shall I?" Kurt snipped back. Jessica huffed as Kurt picked his salad and water back up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Tata ladies, I am curious as to what princely over there wants to tell me."

"Oy!" Eric called offended.

"I stand by my last statement." Kurt called over his leather clad shoulder.

Approaching, Kurt made sure not to lower his gaze, standing tall as the whole cafeteria quieted.

"You do know you caused the whole school to go into shock of the stroke variety?" asked Kurt.

Edward just smirked.

"So you're not suddenly ignoring me again, when can I expect the next bipolar episode?" Kurt sat down across from him.

"I have decided staying away from you is far too hard for my self-control." Edward said.

"Oh well," Kurt said flustered, not expecting that answer, or really any answer. For a while there it looked like he was going to be doing all the talking. He glanced down at his hands in his lap and asked in a whisper, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Edward's voice velvety smooth.

"Next time you decide to ignore me, give me a warning." Kurt answered.

It was quiet for a moment, feeling the tension of this make or break moment before Edward gave a small, "Yes."

Kurt looked up into his eyes then trying to discern if he spoke the truth. He nodded after only seconds. "Good."

"Though I wish that you would be smart enough to stay away from me," Edward divulged.

Kurt focused on Edward's face, his own face going red, "Did you just call me stupid?" Kurt's eyes iced over, "Because Cullen if you just called me stupid, I will make you regret ever contemplating my intelligence in a negative manner, so much that your children's children will feel it." Kurt's voice had risen above the crowds as he went on.

Kurt then heard Edward's burly brother guffaw from across the room. Edward glared in that direction.

He turned back to Kurt, "I wasn't trying to insult you Kurt, I promise. I just wish you would realize how dangerous I am to you."

"I know that you're dangerous, but I also know you wouldn't intentionally harm me." Kurt answered, unsure in what he was actually saying and whether or not it was true; just knowing instinctively that he was correct.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked, "How are you not terrified of me."

"I know because of how you look at me, it's like I am the only one in the room, just like my father used to gaze at my mom when she wasn't looking." Right then it clicked. He knew that, that was exactly how it was. "And, I am terrified, terribly so. Not of you though, or whatever you may be, but of what you shall do to my heart. I have a feeling that you're going to shatter it before all this is over."

"I never wish to make you go through that, I could never. . ." Edward trailed off unsure.

Kurt shrugged it off, deciding to change subjects. "I won't be able to go to Seattle with you. My choir teacher and the principal made my attendance mandatory at the dance. I'm the music director for the dance."

"I heard, Alice told me you stormed out of class." Edward said. "That works in my advantage as well though, as I am not about to let you back out on our date."

"Date?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yes date."

"I-I, what?" Kurt's brain shut down again. He had never been on a date. He had never been kissed. He didn't know the first things about romance or relationships, and knew even less about sex. "That wasn't - was it?"

Edward sighed; he would have to do this the proper way. "Kurt would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kurt still looked like a spooked animal, "I-I," he took a breath, "Yes, I. . . Yes."

"Then it's a date." Edward gave his most dazzling smile, Kurt instantly becoming brain dead. How did he do that?

"Stop that." Kurt retorted.

"Stop what exactly." Edward asked.

"Dazzling me," Kurt replied.

"I dazzle you?" Kurt could hear the smirk as he glanced down at his hands.

"Shut up," Kurt ground out, "You're not that special."

"But I dazzle you," Edward's voice almost cocky as he rose an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt crossed his arms, "So does - does this mean we're dating?" Kurt backtracked, "Or is this a onetime thing where after which you decide to up and ignore me again?"

"We can be dating." Edward answered cautiously.

Kurt smiled for the first time in a long time, a smile that reached his eyes.

Edward took a sharp breath whispering so low that Kurt couldn't hear, "And you think _I _dazzle _you._"

They shared a look, Kurt bubbling, Edward giving a soft smile.

_If I don't have a boyfriend now, it looks like I shall very soon. _Kurt thought.

Edward gazed down at Kurt, feeling the easy burn in the back of his throat. Right now though, that seemed an easy price to be able to be in Kurt's company. He then heard the note that represented himself play several times. His smile grew.

"You said earlier that you knew that I am dangerous, care to share any theories as to why." Edward asked smoothly.

"Not this again, seriously, do you have this thing with being a bad boy or something?" Kurt groaned.

"I'm completely serious, you know I am dangerous; or at least think you know how dangerous I am, tell me your theories." Edward urged.

"No, it's just silly."

"Just one theory, I promise no laughing," Edward conceded.

"Your ring gives you powers. I noticed your family is very similar to you, and you all have that symbol, either on a pendant or ring. So either the ring gives you powers, or you all are part of a cult with supernatural powers." Kurt supplied totally serious.

"You think we're a cult?" Edward's voice critical with a hint of laughter at the idea.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," Kurt voice ice at Edward's tone.

"I did I am sorry," Edward smirked not in the least apologetic. "But we aren't part of a cult and our rings don't give us powers."

"Fine," Kurt sat for a moment before continuing, "You didn't say no to you being supernatural."

Edward froze, and Kurt saw from the corner of his eye the rest of the Cullens becoming motionless as well. The singer smirked, finally he had Edward by the neck, he was the predator now, even though he knew that the actual possibility of Edward being supernatural slim as there was no such thing, right? Even through all the proof that been handed to him Kurt remained skeptical.

Kurt stood looking at his watch, "I see you in Bio, but I am meeting someone in the Library. Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret Mr. Supernatural."

It took Edward only a moment, "I will not be attending Biology today."

Turning back to him Kurt asked, "Oh really, whatever for? By chance to avoid moi?"

"Not at all, just healthy to skip class every once in a while," Edward gave a strained smile.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt walked to biology from the library after meeting up with Heather. She had great news for him, her boyfriend had agreed to dj for nothing. With a smile Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling a voicemail. Putting the cell to his ear he began to listen:

"Kurt, I just wanted to see if you would like to do steak for dinner tonight. I'm all for the rabbit food, but sometimes a man needs a steak. Thought we could make a Friday night dinner tradition of it. So let me know and I'll even go to the store to pick it up." Charlie's voice rang out of his phone.

Kurt's arm dropped, _Friday night dinner tradition,_ running through his head over and over. He walked into the classroom on auto-pilot, sitting down at his desk.

_Friday night dinner. . .Tradition._

_Dinner on Friday night without Dad._

_Dinner tradition._

He vaguely heard people around him talking, Mr. Banner droning on about the lab, something about blood.

Kurt looked around, finding that it felt like he was underwater and there was a roaring in his ears. He put his head in his hands leaning down. He couldn't handle it, he just couldn't.

_Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad. Oh god, I miss you so much._

"Kurt? Do you need to go to the nurse Kurt?" Kurt looked up as he heard the muffled question, he nodded.

Next thing he knew Angela and Zach were at his sides, hefting him up. He was guided out of the classroom but as they turned the corner he pulled away and sat on the ground, head going to between his legs, wrapping his arms around his folded knees.

"What is going on? Is there something wrong with Kurt?" asked a familiar voice.

"None of your business, where were you. You weren't in class," Zach said snidely, just as Angela spoke, "He was on his phone in the hall before class, he came into the room almost catatonic."

Kurt felt stone strong arms wrap around him, one behind his back one under his knees. Kurt heaved a dry sob, turning into Edward's shoulder wrapping his arms around his Edward's neck. Edward went rigid under him at the sudden movement, but slowly relaxed slightly as he whispered nonsense words into Kurt's ear.

"He – dinner – Friday night dinner." He sobbed, "My Dad, and I – we - tradition and I couldn't, selfish, I was so selfish and he died. He was disappointed and he died," Kurt was incoherent.

"Shh…" Edward had already been walking toward the main office to get Kurt excused, dismissing a furious Zach. He would take him home, keep him safe.

He carried Kurt into the office, "Miss Kurt is having a very bad day, something had triggered his anxiety. Can he be excused from the rest of classes, I can take him home."

She looked flustered at the situation and immediately signed the paperwork dismissing Kurt from class. "Take him home Mr. Cullen, I'll let the chief know. Will you be staying with him?"

Edward nodded, "Yes mam, at least until the Chief gets home."

Edward walked out of the office, Kurt still in his arms. Kurt finally began to calm, looking up he finally noticed whose arms he was in. He pushed against Edward's chest and found he was unmovable.

"Edward, put me down," Kurt said.

Edward stopped and looked down just noticing Kurt's return to the real world. "I'm taking you home."

"I can drive myself," Kurt protested.

"I told the school I would stay with you until your Uncle got home."

"No I can take care of myself," Kurt was adamant in his protest.

Edward shook his head and put Kurt down by the Volvo's passenger side door.

"What about my baby?" Kurt asked.

"Baby?"

"Yes my truck, my baby, I need to take her home."

Edward smiled, "Give me your keys," Kurt did so reluctantly. Edward turned toward the truck putting the keys into the bed, and walking back. "Alice will bring it to your house later, now get in."

Kurt pouted, arms crossed as he stood by the car, not making a move to get in.

"Kurt, I can just drag you back." Edward said as he saw Kurt look at his truck.

"I'm fine, really. Just one small mental break down, I've been prone to them lately," Kurt whined, his voice octaves higher than usual.

"Get in Kurt," he gestured toward the door, as he got in on the driver's side.

Kurt huffed as he got in, quiet as he looked out the window. Edward turned on the car and music streamed out of the speakers. "Clair de Lune, hmmm. . ."

"Yes," Edward smiled, pulling out of the lot.

There was silence as Kurt watched the trees blur past them, indicating Edward was going fast, faster than was safe.

"What were your parents like, your family?" Edward asked.

Kurt glanced over; none of his friends had ever asked that so bluntly. "My Dad, well he was the best man I have ever met, kind, caring, and insightful. He never cared as to what my sexuality was, knew I was gay even before I did, but let me come out in my own time. He taught me all he knew about cars; he was a mechanic and owned his own shop. I can take an engine apart in twenty minutes, and then put it back together in about the same time. He was amazing. The only thing of his that I have is his eyes."

Kurt looked out the window again, "My mother passed when I was eight, she jumped after the pain got too much from being sick. She didn't want me to have to watch her deteriorate. She was kind, almost to kind; she baked wonderful things and taught me how. She would have tea parties with me and taught me to play the piano. They say that memories fade after time, but I still remember her smile. I take after her; she is the woman version of me."

Kurt looked forward as Edward pulled into the driveway, "I was going to have a stepmom her name was Carol, and I found the ring after he died. She was wonderful, I loved her just as much, and I lost her and my new brother too because they never got the chance to be my family, he didn't ask her in time."

"My almost stepbrother's name is Finn, he was a goof with a good heart and an outrageous amount of sense of right, though he didn't always act on it. Sometimes he bends under peer pressure. He was in the Glee Club with me. They were my family."

"How old are you Kurt?" Edward asked.

"I am seventeen," Kurt smiled.

"You don't really act seventeen," Edward stated.

"I do and I don't, I have been handed a hell of a hard hand in life. When that happens you have to grow up. I was bullied for my whole school career, thrown in trash cans, slushies thrown in my face, hit and pushed into lockers. My age reflects my life, that's all." Kurt looked up at Edward noticing that he was actually much taller than himself by half a foot."

"Hey are you going to the beach this weekend?" asked Kurt.

Edward's interest peaked, "Which beach?"

"La Push I think," Kurt replied.

"I can't, Emmett and myself planned to go hiking at Goat Rock," he supplied.

"Oh, okay, well I guess I will see you next week." Kurt said as he saw Charlie pull up. He got out of the car, "Hey Charlie."

Edward pulled out of the drive, the small smile he had fading as he drove away.

Kurt walked into the house, grateful Charlie didn't press for information. He walked into his room, heading for his laptop. Turning it on he waited only moments for it to load. He opened the internet and clicked on his email. Puck had sent him something.

**Hey Hummel,**

**I just want to say we had girls vs. boys sing off and us boys killed it, we channeled our inner Kurt that's for sure. It was awesome, you would have liked the assignment, halfway through Mr. Schue changed it to where the girls had to channel us boys and we had to channel the girls. **

**Just wanted to spread the awesome,**

**Puck.**

Kurt logged off smiling, he would respond later.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

**The winner, to help me create a situation where Kurt has a panic attack, ****Amaia-Sinblood** **created a character, she was featured in the chapter above here is her profile:**

**Name: Heather**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'6 (don't want her to be that short)**

**Weight: around 120s**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Personality: a bit cold when she sees fit, but also with a soft, nice side, observant, smart, hard-working and good at helping people.**

**So did I nail it?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you have kept me going. **


	7. Horrifying Truth

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (6) Horrifying Truth**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Chapter 6 Twilight, No Glee Episode**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Kurt put the steak down on the table beside the baked potatoes before sitting down across from Charlie. "I'm going to the beach this weekend," Kurt informed.

Charlie looked up from his meal and gave a smile. "That's great. I'm glad you're getting out with your friends." Charlie had been feeling guilty about leaving Kurt on the weekends, either because he had to work or he went fishing, and Kurt insisted on him not changing his routine.

"Yea," Kurt looked down at the table, "I also have a date to the dance."

Charlie choked; he wasn't ready for that, "A date? With who? I thought you had turned that Zach kid down."

"My choir teacher and the principal had made it mandatory to attend. I have to perform along with the rest of the choir. They had seen the video online of my show choir back in Lima. I had already planned to go to Seattle with Edward Cullen that weekend, it was a date and I didn't even know. Well when I told him that I couldn't he decided that he was taking me to the dance."

Kurt looked up to see Charlie's mouth hanging open. The man closed it before asking, "The same Edward Cullen that had caused you to have a panic attack because he was treating like the bully back in Lima had?"

Kurt cringed, "I know I sounds bad, but it was like he changed; like he accepted who he was, his sexuality, or at least for the most part. He started flirting with me, and I know I am not misreading signals, because he told me."

"Kurt," Charlie didn't know what to do, he just wanted Kurt protected.

"I will be careful Charlie, I promise," Kurt said looking up into Charlie's eyes.

"Fine, then I'm glad you two are getting along."

They ate in silence for a bit before Kurt asked, "Charlie do you know anything about the Goat Rocks?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Charlie looked up once again from his mostly eaten steak.

"I heard some kids where going to go camping in that area," Kurt supplied.

"That's not a good area to camp, there are too many bears." Charlie's eyes were scrunched together.

"Oh maybe I heard wrong."

Dinner remained quiet for the rest of the night.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

The alarm clock sounded, "_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned." _

Getting up Kurt looked into his mirror, he saw bags and mused hair. He had a lot of work to do today to look presentable. Walking over to his closet he perused his choices.

"I really need to go shopping soon."

After minutes of agonizing over his wardrobe he smiled, grabbing his red sports jacket. He snatched his black and white striped t-shirt and his black skinny jeans out of his chest of drawers. He picked up his white knee-high boots, lacing them up quickly. Just as he was walking out he took a look at his scarves before deciding on a black cap. Smiling he walked out of his bedroom down the stairs and to his truck.

Pulling up to Newtons' Olympic Outfitters he parked by Tyler's Sentra. Kurt got out of the truck putting his keys in the inside pocket of his coat.

"Kurt," Eric waved him over. "Dude I'm glad you could make it. We are still waiting on Zach, Samantha, and Lee to get here. Mike and Lee are driving."

Kurt smiled, "Okay."

"Kurt," He turned to face Jessica flanked by Lauren and Angela. "You have to spill, Edward like never sits by anyone but his family."

"Yeah Hummel what did you talk about." Lauren chimed in. Angela looked sheepish behind them but still interested.

Kurt smirked, Ice Queen coming fourth.

"He wanted to talk about a few things, but mostly we talked about our date," their jaws dropped as he spoke, Eric choking right beside him.

"_You _have a date with Edward Cullen?" Lauren asked not believing him.

"I certainly do," Kurt looked down at his nails, noticing they needed serious attention tonight, looking back up, he smirked wider. "We had, had plans to go to Seattle or something that weekend but Ms. Ira had made it mandatory for me to go to the dance as I am one of the performers, so instead we will be attending together." Kurt hoped Edward didn't mind him telling them this.

"Oh my God!" Jessica squealed, "This is so big."

"Dude, are you sure you want to actually go out with him. He's kinds snobbish." Eric asked.

Kurt turned to give Eric a look, "Am I not considered snobbish? I have heard many people at school referring to me as such."

"No dude you're totally a snob," Eric grinned, "What with your overpriced cloths and attitude, but Kurt you like a cool snob."

Kurt laughed grinning back at Eric. The girls standing back and staring gob smacked at the site, Kurt never laughed like that, he was after all the Ice Queen. The new head bitch, stripping Lauren and even Rosalie of the title within hours of being at the school. Though Rosalie was promoted to Empress not taking he title stripping lying down.

Mike walked up with Zach and Tyler, all three goofing off. "What's going on?" asked Mike.

"Kurt has a date to the dance; Ms. Ira is making him go." Jessica said.

Zach walked over to Kurt, "Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to go to the dance with you, I know I asked but you can't automatically assume that when it became mandatory that I would still take you. But of course since it's you I will let it slide." Zach looked like the cat that had caught the canary.

"Maybe you should be the one not to assume," Kurt offered coldly.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Zach, Kurt's date is Edward Cullen," Lauren cackled.

Zach turned to Kurt, "But you hate each other!"

"No on the contrary really," Kurt said.

"But -" Zach was cut off by my phone going off.

Putting my phone to my ear I said, "Hello?"

"Kurt," he recognized the deep silky voice.

"Edward?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Kurt could hear the smirk in Edward's voice.

"How did you get my number?" Kurt asked.

"Alice," was his simple explanation. Kurt had made sure to grab everyone's number when he was put in charge of the music for the dance, giving everyone his number in return.

"Can I help you?" Kurt smiled, unable to stop himself.

"I just wanted to let you know that my brother and I have a longer weekend planned then originally thought as my father decided that it would be a grand idea for the whole family to go camping." Edward explained.

"Oh, when will you be back," Kurt inquired.

"Not before Tuesday night for sure, but I should be at school Wednesday."

Kurt took a moment before he answered, "Thanks Edward for letting me know."

They hung up and Kurt found six people staring at him, "It was just Edward."

"What did he want?" Jessica pried.

"He was just letting me know that his weekend had been extended," Kurt looked up and around. "Looks like everyone is here, should we go?"

"You were serious about Edward Cullen?" asked Zach.

"Yes Zach I actually was," Kurt gave him a hard glare, how dare he insinuate that he wasn't good enough to get a date other than some boy who wanted to experiment.

"Then why isn't he here now, didn't you invite him?" Zach was getting hostile now.

"I did in fact invite him, but he couldn't come. His father had decided to take the family camping if my understanding is correct." Kurt turned to Mike's suburban, "Everyone else that's not Zach who is riding with Mike to La Push lets go."

Eric caught up to Kurt sniggering at Zach's expense, Mike laughing outright, and Lauren smirking as she said, "Burn."

It was only about fifteen miles to La Push and most of the ride the road was surrounded by to dense forest and utterly green foliage. They drove over the Quillayute River twice, Kurt in passenger seat aweing at the sight. As they drove out of forest Kurt could see the steel of the ocean, grey even in the golden sunlight. There were islands, with jutting cliffs, and taller than life fir trees atop them.

Kurt had only ever been to La Push's beach once in his lifetime, his Uncle usually coming to visit them in Lima. His mother had only lived in Forks till she was six, his grandparents splitting after that. When Charlie was older he visited only three times, during his mother's graduation with their mother, during his parent's wedding, and then right after he was born. Kurt and his father had visited Charlie right after his mother had died. Charlie taking Kurt to the beach as his father lay on Charlie's couch inconsolable.

Kurt could see the beach as they drove up, there was a thin boarder of sand growing into hundred upon millions of large stones in a rainbow of colors. There was terra-cotta, lavender, several greens, sea green showing through the most, some dull golden rocks, and a blue-grey. There was driftwood scattered all over the beach, bleached white from the salt water. It was like looking a postcard.

Mike parked getting out and making his way toward several larger logs in a circle surrounding a fire circle. Kurt followed behind closely as Eric followed him, helping Ben with Angela as they went.

Mike approached the circle, grabbing driftwood as he went, Eric and Ben doing the same. Kurt sat beside Angela on a log as the boys put together a teepee like structure. "Hey Kurt have you ever seen a driftwood fire before?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"You'll love this then." Mike lite a match and set a little limb on fire before throwing it onto the teepee structure.

Kurt gasped, "Its blue!"

"It's the salt," replied Angela, and Kurt smiled at her.

The rest of the group began to converge around the fire deciding what to do next. Kurt choice decided for him when Zach had stated he was staying here to wait on his brother. Kurt was going hiking.

The trip to the tidal pools was uneventful, Kurt watching where he was going to keep from tripping, only grabbing onto Eric once as he slipped.

The boys had spent several minutes exploring the pools, jumping from one to the other, active and moving. Kurt sat on a fallen log observing them as they played. After a while they had gotten hungry, removing themselves from the pools.

"You coming Kurt?" asked Eric.

"No I think I will stay here a while." Kurt smiled at the group as they left, picking himself up from the log and moving to a large boulder in the middle of a tidal pool.

Looking down Kurt was awed, the natural aquarium below him swirling with an abundance of color and life. He smile, it was so beautiful.

He began to sing:

"_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was"_

Kurt bent over to touch the water as Edwards face appeared, the ripples erasing his image.

"_Now here we are, so close yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest." _

Kurt sat back up, and looked into the water once more, the anemones undulating in the current.

"_Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah."_

Kurt began to notice the fish dancing to the rhythm of his voice, the crabs scuttling in and out in patterns. He had always been able to do that, when he sang, it was like the animals surrounding him would be drawn to him, and dance. Very Snow White and Cinderella he knew, but it didn't stop it from happening. He loved watching fish them most though from the aquariums back in Lima. When he was a kid his mother had shown him this special talent that he happened to share with her.

"_On Sunday you went home alone, there were tears in your eyes. I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply."_

The starfish began to move, as if swaying slowly to his voice.

"_The world is ours if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now, baby, try to understand."_

A black eel streaked in and out of green glossy weeds, circling Kurt's boulder.

"_Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break."_

Two hermit crabs began to dance at the edge of his rock, twirling around one another.

"_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah, yeah."_

Kurt looked up at the sky, the seagulls flying in pattern to his song. A lone eagle perched on a tree limb giving Kurt an intense stare.

"_When your lips are on my lips, and our hearts beat as one; but you slip out of my fingertips, every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh."_

He looked back down at the tide pool, seeing the school of fish spin and twirl to his music, to his song.

_Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste. So let me give your heart a break (Let me give your heart a break)."_

Kurt stood on his large jagged boulder, opened his arms wide and belted.

"_'Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise. Don't wanna break your heart; maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break), oh yeah, yeah."_

Kurt brought his arms down, bringing his hands to his chest.

"_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love."_

The clapping and a sharp whistle came from his left, instantly the smile changed to his hard mask. Looking over he saw a boy, maybe fourteen, fifteen years old standing there clapping with a grin on his face. He had long glossy black hair that was pulled back by a rubber band, his dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief, and his skin was a rustic tan without even a hint of a blemish.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kurt asked snidely, he didn't appreciate being spied on.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, Billy's son. We met once when we were younger and Charlie brought you by the beach." Jacob was grinning.

Recognition clicked, "Yes, you were the boy who through wet sand in my hair and called me a girly-boy."

Jacob laughed, his joy flowing through the air. "Yeah that was me, sorry about that."

"You ruined my outfit," Kurt was not in the least amused.

"You told me I couldn't be the husband that I had to be the dog." Jacob walked closer hands in pockets, the edges of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"After you told me I was going to be the wife, I would never marry you. You're a ruffian obviously; I had good sense even back then." Kurt couldn't keep amusement from seeping into his voice either.

"I guess I could understand that now, just know I refuse to play house with you ever again," Jacob said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now help me down from this you big brute."

"Brute huh?" asked Jacob.

"That's what I used to describe you to my dad." Kurt smiled as Jacob helped him off the giant rock.

"So you came to live with Charlie?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, I am sure your father told you why."

Jacob gave a sad smile, "It's gotta be hard, I know I'm lost without my mom."

Kurt looked at Jacob noticing that there wasn't pity but empathy.

"Yes, I heard she passed right after mine did, I'm sorry," Kurt returned the sad smile.

"It happened a long time ago," Jacob looked a bit uncomfortable. Looking up at the sky he shook it off, glancing Kurt's way, "Isabella was supposed to come here to Forks but she got into a program to graduate early with an associate's degree I think. Charlie was real bummed about it for a while. He is glad you're here."

"I'm glad I am too, considering the circumstances." Kurt began to walk heading for a trail he saw at the edge of the woods, Jacob following. "How are your sisters?"

"Rachel and Rebecca are getting on great," Jacob said. "Rachel is away on scholarship at Washington State, and Rebecca is married to Samoan surfer living in Hawaii."

"Really, that's great." Kurt couldn't help but think how young they were, the twins, and Rebecca already married.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "So how's that old truck running for you?"

"My baby?" asked Kurt.

"Baby?" Jacob laughed. "You can't possible mean that beat up 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck Charlie bought from my dad."

"Don't dis my baby," Kurt defended.

"It doesn't go past 70."

"She's beautiful, leave her be." Kurt smile. "Plus I did a little work on her she goes up to 80 if I want to push it."

"You work on cars?" asked Jacob.

"Have been since I was ten, my dad owned a shop back in Lima, could take an engine apart and can put it back together in record time." Kurt smiled.

"Have you by chance seen a master cylinder for a Volkswagen lying around by chance?" Jacob was grinning again.

"No, but I will let you know if I can find one, I might be able to get in contact with Dad's old suppliers see if I can get it for cheap," Kurt laughed a little.

"Dude you're like _the_ best friend a man could ask for," Jacob was practically jumping around.

"How old are you Jacob?"

Jacob stilled for a moment, "Fifteen."

"I thought so," Kurt hummed.

It was quiet for a moment before Jacob asked bluntly, "Did you have a boyfriend back home?"

Kurt gave him a curious stare.

"Dude its like written on your forehead, you like dudes, I'm cool with it," Jacob sounded sheepish.

Kurt gave a small sad smile. "No, I didn't. They bullied me too much to for anyone else in the school to admit their like of guys."

"That's not cool," Jacob looked angry.

"Hmmm," Kurt looked at Jacob, "Why do you ask? Do you by chance like guys?"

"Oh no, totally like girls, I just was curious. After all I was supposed to be your Husband when we were younger; it's my prerogative to know these things," Jacob was snickering.

Kurt laughed. "Good to know."

"So any prospects here?" Jacob was curious.

"Two, but only one I am interested in," Kurt supplied.

"Are they here?" asked Jacob.

"The one I have no interest in is. His name is Zach."

"He's a douche, I think he has gone through most of the girls in Forks and La Push and wants to try something new," Jacob grimaced.

"That was the feeling I got from him," Kurt was happy his instincts rung true.

They began to trek back as the sky darkened, "The other one?"

"Edward Cullen, he couldn't come today he had a family thing."

Jacob sucked in some breath, "The Cullens aren't supposed to come here onto the reservation."

Kurt looked back startled, "Why not?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."

"I won't tell anyone else, I promise," Kurt laid it on thick batting his eyelashes.

"Okay, do you like scary stories?"

Kurt cringed on the inside, he liked old horror flicks, but scary stories always gave him nightmares. On the surface he smiled, he was finally going to learn something about the Cullens, about Edward. He had been slowly quietly gathering information, noting all the mishaps that have happened since he started school here. "I love them."

"My tribe the Quileutes have many legends, some going back even as far as the great flood. My ancestors tied their canoes to the top of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the Ark. Our most sacred legend is that we descend from wolves." Jacob turned his head toward the forest, "It's even against tribal law to hunt them."

Kurt nodded, so far not so bad.

Jacob continued, "Then there are stories of the 'cold ones'. My great-grandfather knew them, killed them as they are the natural enemies of wolves or rather wolves that turn into men. Your people call them werewolves."

"'Cold ones'," Kurt inquired.

"'Cold ones' are blood drinkers, vampires" Kurt shivered, "They feast on humans. One day my great-grandfather had found a clan of them, they claimed not to drink any human blood, only drinking from animals to satisfy their hunger. They created a treaty with us, they wouldn't come onto our land and if they were to kill any humans they would be killed immediately."

"That's nice but what do the Cullens have to do with it, are they a similar clan?" asked Kurt.

Jacob grabbed Kurt's arm, "No they are the very same clan, though they have three new vampires with them this time, a male, a female, and the mother."

"You look totally spooked!" exclaimed Jacob.

Kurt felt the shivers resurface as they walk back onto the beach. "You're a very good story teller, I will most definitely have nightmares tonight," Kurt smiled at Jacob's grin.

Zach marched over, "It's about time, we were waiting to leave."

Kurt gave him a glare before turning to Jacob, "I guess I will see you later."

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah I'm sure Dad will want to come over to watch a game sometime soon."

"Great, see you," Kurt hurried to Mike's car.

On the way home he sat in the back, resting his head against the back of the seat he began to dose thinking of all the information he had been given.

**~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~**

**Song quoted: **

**Demi Lovato – 'Give Your Heart A Break'**

**Natasha Bedingfield – 'Unwritten'**

**Author's Note: So thank you to the few that reviewed it kept me going, the more I hear praise the more inspired I am so I am eternally grateful. **

**Jacob is finally in the story! And I know they flirted but there will be no romance between them, they will have an easy friendship, falling into it quickly as you can see. Jacob does feel a connection to Kurt though, that's what makes it easy. Jacob is comfortable around him, not caught up on Kurt's sexuality, and not seeking any romance from him. There will be flirting, but as a joke kinda thing so no one get their hopes up. The connection will be explained at a much later date and not in this book, but rather the sequels just so you know.**

**Someone had mentioned that Kurt came off almost to mean, I would like to note that his father had just died, he is going through a tough time. His previous school had left a very bad taste in his mouth, and even though everyone at Forks has a better attitude he still has huge emotional and mental scars from it. Remember even in the show Kurt didn't start to soften till Blaine came along. He was bitter until the romance swept him away, and Kurt will be swept away in this story as well, but note that the true romance hasn't even started. He has suspicions about Edward and what he is but thinks them ridiculous so he doesn't know exactly what to think about it and until Edward reveals himself as a vampire the romance can't really take off, don't worry though it will. Note though that this will be a slow burning romance, the kind where Kurt is courted and such, not much action happening in this first book. Much like Bella and Edward in Twilight. **

**Now if you have noticed I gave a hint to something, (a very tiny hint) it's of an upcoming plot twist! Has anyone caught it, or am I too sneaky? **

**My dialogue has also been mentioned, and how I am improving, thank you for the support as dialogue is what I have the most trouble with. I have been trying to make it where each character has a voice, so that no one sounds the same, as not any one person talks the same. So thank you. **

**Again thank you all! Please review!**

**Until next time…**


	8. Incubo

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (7) Incubo**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight, or the Vampire A-Z site, or the Shapeshifter Werewolf site, or the Fairy Myth and Lore Site. **

**Spoiler: 02X07 - The Substitute, Chapter 7 – Nightmare: Twilight**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

_[Quoted information]_

Kurt walked into the house letting out a sigh as he closed the door behind himself.

"Kurt, that you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Uncle Charlie, it's me." Kurt smiled at his uncle as he peaked into the kitchen.

"I figure we could have pizza tonight since you came in so late," Charlie said as he walked into the room.

"Sure, I'm not that hungry though so I am going to go on up to bed."

Charlie looked him up and down as if assessing him, "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah, just exhausted," Kurt gave a brief smile before heading up to his room.

Kurt hustled up the stairs and flipping off his shoes as he staggers through the doors he stops by the dresser on the way to the bed grabbing a pair of shorts and a larger than life T, before shedding his clothing and putting the appointed pjs on in fluid motions just before falling into his bed.

Kurt knew distantly that he was dreaming as he drove his SUV into the McKinley parking lot. As he pulled in he noticed that the school looked sharper, and the world was in sepia as the clouds rolled in letting little light through. The lot was deserted as he parked and removed himself from the vehicle heading toward the front doors.

Artie's wheelchair was alone and turned over by the porta-potties over by the field, along with several letterman jackets. Looking around he noticed several other articles of importance, like Mercedes' favorite jean jacket and zebra print pants, Quinn's iconic nude shoe, and Rachel's unicorn sweater.

He rushed forward to the doors and closed them in a rush, locking them with the keys that were in the lock. Turning he began the long traipse down the hall, not really heading in any particular direction. He walked on, down several hallways till he turned down a familiar hall. Kurt stopped as the Glee Club door creaked open, black light streaming out as a foot in a red heel appeared followed shortly by a leg and a Cheerios outfit. Santana smirked back him raising her hand and waving him over with a finger. Kurt shivered in response but cautiously stepped forward, and into the room.

Brittany stood there in her Cheerios uniform, barefoot, skin glittering with fairy wings sprouting from her back. She smiled at him.

"Have you seen them yet? Have you seen the cold ones?" She asked her voice sugared and a tad whimsical.

Kurt could only stare, unsure of his answer.

"Have you met the werewolf pack? Funny creatures aren't they?"

Kurt heard Santana burst into laughter behind him at his inability to answer.

"Brit Brit, he hasn't put much thought into it I bet. Doesn't have the drive like he used to, so lost in his own little sorrow filled world," Santana spoke coming from behind Kurt to stand beside Brittany. She grabbed the blondes hand and held it firmly staring at Kurt and backing away.

Kurt's face contorted into a mask of confusion before bursting into a mask of surprise when the window broke, a figure hurtling through it.

The figure was tall and brawny as he stood. Kurt's breath caught in surprise as he whispered the figure's name, "Jacob. . ."

Jacob looked into Kurt's eyes and gave a brief smile before morphing into a stony scowl of seriousness, an unusual face on the normally goofy Jacob Black.

Through the window a stream of light fell into the mostly dark glow of the choir room, illuminating Jacob and casting a eerie glow onto the girls. Jacob grabbed Kurt's arm, hard and giving no room for Kurt to make a possible escape. Kurt tugged back, unsure of what was going on when another set of hands grabbed his other arm. Looking up and over his shoulder Kurt gasped as Puck stood there, strong and sturdy.

"Wha. . ?" Kurt asked.

"Just go Kurt; we won't let it hurt you." Puck spoke voice sure.

"What? No, what's going to hurt me? Puck, Jacob," looking back Kurt saw Brittany and Santana, "Brittany what's going on?"

"Kurt please. . ." Jacob trailed off as he caught site of the door.

Kurt's head swung around to where Jacob was looking, his breath catching again at the site. There stood Edward, beautifully regal in his appearance, his eyes trained on Kurt.

"Kurt," Edward spoke voice soft, "Kurt come with me."

The beautiful boy held out his hand a smirk on his lips. Kurt struggled to get to him, when he caught something of to the side of his vision. Turning his head slightly he watched in horror as Jacob dropped to the ground and his body contorting until, in an instance it wasn't Jacob anymore but a large russet wolf.

Kurt watched on as the large wolf got up and snapped, teeth barred. Puck head steadfast to him as the wolf began to circle them.

"Edward!" Kurt screamed, terrified. He wanted out; he wanted away, his voice slowly going hoarse as he kept yelling for Edward. "Please, Edward!" His hand reached for the other boy.

Edward began to move forward face morphed into a terrifying image of teeth and anger. Kurt screamed once more as the wolf and Edward lunged.

Kurt woke in a sweat, chest heaving room. Looking around he spotted the clock at his bedside, 6:50am. Charlie would have already left, rising early to get to the fishing hole. He calmed his breathing and stripped off his shirt not bothering with another one. Laying back down he stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

When he woke again it was 7:30am with his alarm.

"My life is so messed up." Kurt spoke breaking the silence enveloping him.

Kurt got up slowly moving to his vanity to grab his bathroom things. After a short forty-five minute shower he put some of the cream he needed for his face on and sat at his computer. He needed to figure out what was going on.

He waited for the computer to boot up grimacing at its slowness. He hated the internet here, his uncle still had the cheapest internet he could get, and he only had that so Kurt could get on to do homework or stay in touch with his friends. Once loaded he logged onto his email and whined in annoyance. He had 97 unread messages, but by the looks of it most of them were sale ads from department stores. Going down the page Kurt clicked on one from Brittany after remembering his dream last night.

**To: Kurt Hummel **

**Subject: Sparkly Things**

**Hey Mr. Happy Happy Unicorn,**

**Has your prince brought your shiny glass boot yet? If he hasn't he should, though I think it may take him a while. He will have been having trouble accepting himself… At least that's what Lord Tubbington has said. **

**I wanted to mail you though because I think something is going on with Santana. She has been very possessive lately. I don't know what to do.**

**Love Brittany.**

Kurt didn't know how exactly to respond to what Brittany had wrote, so he saved the email and went back to the inbox. Next he opened up an email from Puck.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Subject: Blah**

**Hey Hummel,**

**How are things going there for you? Dude I know you have had it rough, but we haven't heard from you in a bit so I figured someone had to check in. Answer this message or you be thrown into a dumpster very soon. I have cousins in that area that I can call. It will happen. **

**Puck**

Kurt gave a small laugh, and went to compose a message to his old bully.

**To: Puck**

**Subject: Have Mercy on my Marc Jacobs collection**

**Puck,**

**I am more than fine just a bit preoccupied. School and life and such. . . Also I have been placed in charge of music and performances at the upcoming school dance because somehow the choir teacher and principal had come across a video of our Glee Club's performance. It's a very tedious, meticulous job, though I'm sure you have no idea what I just said, limited vocabulary and all.**

**Good day Puckerman**

Kurt sent the message vowing to find exactly who Puck's cousin was and avoiding them like the plague. Next he opened up a message from Finn.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Subject: Mom**

**Kurt,**

**Hey dude you will never believe this. My mom was finally cleaning up your Dad's bedside table back home and she found a ring. An engagement ring, brand new dude. Your Dad was going to ask her to marry him. We were going to be brothers. **

**It's sad that we will never get that chance. **

**Finn**

Kurt took a sharp breath. He was going to have a mom, and a brother, a tear slide down his face. He began a reply.

**To: Finn Hudson**

**Subject: re:Mom**

**Hey Finn,**

**I wish we would have been able to be brothers.**

**Love,**

**Kurt your almost little brother.**

It was all he could write. Mercedes' email was the next to be opened.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Subject: TOTS**

**Kurt Coach Sylvester was the principal and she banned tots. I'm going crazy here, how the hell am I supposed to survive without them? Kurt why haven't you answered my previous 10 messages? Dammit Kurt! You're ignoring everyone and its uncalled for.**

**Pissed Off Black Woman**

Kurt began a reply to her.

**To: Mercedes**

**Subject: re:TOTS**

**Calm down Cedes you're fine. Not having tots aren't the end of the world. I am here but really busy ask Puck why. Love you BF.**

**Kurt**

He sighed and decided to open one more picking Tina's email.

**To: Kurt**

**Subject: Video**

**Attachment: Glee Singing in the Rain/Umbrella Video**

**Hey Kurt thought you would enjoy this.**

**Love Tina.**

Kurt clicked on the video watching his friends dance in water on the stage. He smiled, they all looked so happy. Closing out his email he clicked on his favorite search engine and decided it was time to get down to business.

Typing in Vampire he clicked search and came up with Vampire-Wiki. He scrolled down the search page till he saw Vampires A-Z, and clicking on it.

There were two quotes that he didn't bother reading before clicking on A-B in the panel at the top. He scrolled down eyes searching for anything prominent. He gave a smirk as he began to read:

_[Asanbosam: Area from/nationality: Africa - southern Ghana and areas of the Ivory Coast and Togo. A Vampire known among the Ashanti of southern Ghana and by people in areas of the Ivory Coast and Togo. The Asanbosam is believed to reside in deep forests, most often encountered there by hunters. It is of general human shape, with two exceptions: its teeth are made out of iron and its leg have hook like appendages. Anyone walking by the tree in which it resides will be scooped up and killed.]_

He read through the rest of the information on the page carefully not bothering to jot any notes down. One done he clicked on C-D at the top of the page. The only vampire legend to catch his attention on the page was the _Danag, _a vampire from the Filipinos. It was said that they had helped plant taro on an island working with humans peacefully. Then one day a woman cut her finger, the _Danag_ taking care of the wound by sucking on it, though liking the taste so much he bleed her dry. Shivering Kurt went back to the top and clicked on I-J, he began to read. Though the only vampire legend to catch his attention being the _Incubus, _a creature that would drain life and strength from woman through sexual satisfaction. Next he clicked on K-L immediately finding two creatures that caught his eye. First he found:

_[Leanhaum-shee: Area from/nationality: Irish. An Irish fairy mistress, not actually a vampire but engaging in vampiric activities. She used her incredible beauty to lure men to her side and then used her charms to place them under her spell.]_

Next reading about:

_[Lugat: Area from/nationality: Albanian. Vampire, said to be reasonably harmless, only feeding briefly on its victims, not actually killing them.]_

Reading about the _Leanhaum-shee_ Kurt had thought about how it had nothing to actually do with vampires but he had felt like the information should be more insightful then it truly was, and the _Lugat _had made him take a sigh of relief. Maybe him thinking Edward was a good-guy rather than a villain wasn't far off from the truth. Maybe…

Kurt scrolled up again clicking on O-P. He read through finding the _Obayifo_ interesting but uninformative as a whole. Going to Q-R next he found nothing on the page that was spectacular so he clicked on S-T. He smiled as he read:

_[Stregoni Benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.]_

His view that maybe Edward was good reinforced. Going through the last of the pages he found only one more interesting find.

_[Volkodlak: Area from/Nationality: Slovenia. Vampire, linked in some ways to various werewolf legends.]_

Sitting back he sighed frustrated at his findings as he looked at his notes. Taking up his pen once more he jotted down a list of his findings about the Cullens and Edward.

1) Strong

2) Fast

3) Eyes change color from gold to black – Indicating mood

4) Aggressive and domineering toward other people when it comes to me – Edward characteristic, Alice showing no signs of this

5) Beautiful

6) Pale skin

7) Well spoken

8) Hard as rock muscles

Kurt hmmed as he placed the pen back down adding in Jacob's own knowledge.

9) Drink blood

10) Cold Skin – Noticed this myself

11) Immortal – Never aging

He looked back over his notes only finding a few to match even one of his findings.

"Why can't there be like a monster diagnosis page, here type in symptoms and or findings here and we shall tell you what kind of monster you have there, driving you up the wall insane." Kurt huffed before continuing on with his research.

Going back to the search engine he typed in WEREWOLVES. Seeing nothing but sites about the mythological gaming spear he went down to the bottom of the page seeing a section saying: Searches related to WEREWOLVES. He clicked on the highlighted blue link that said WEREWOLVES SHAPESHIFTERS. This gave him better results as he went to a few different sites. After a while he came across a link on the search engine saying Shapeshifters: Werewolves.

After reading the title [_All You Ever Wanted to Know About: Werewolves,] _he went on to read the first sentence: [_Werewolves are a race of supernatural shapeshifters.]_

He read through the page finding more information then he thought he would. The page was broken down into sections and nicely organized. Under the section Birth Form he read:

_[Traditionally werewolves mate within their own species, but because of some quirk of biology they are also able to interbreed with humans and wolves. . . The terms for werewolves born in the different forms are "born of the wolf" and "born of man".]_

He continued in his reading going next to a section on Bloodlines:

_[Those werewolves that are born from both parents who are werewolves are the mainstay of werewolf society, the pure-bloods. Most Elders of tribes and those who perform the unglamorous tasks of making the tribe function are pure-bloods. . ._ _In some cases, the union of werewolf and non-werewolf will produce a wolf or human child who is not a were, but carries the trait in their genes.]_

Next under the paragraph Awakening he had found:

_[Immediately or somewhat past puberty the young werewolf will go through a second biological transformation where their ability to shapeshift will manifest. The time of awakening is always chaotic for the young were. Mental, emotional and biological changes engulf their world, much like puberty in that they often have little understanding of what is going on, but unlike puberty the process culminates in a single explosive moment when transformation first occurs.]_

Then in a paragraph about the Pack he had seen:

_[Werewolf society is based on the pack. The pack is a family, biological or adoptive, of werewolves who live and function together as a unit.]_

And lastly in a paragraph about Vampires and how the two species were immortal enemies he had read:

_[Werewolves, by and large, do not like vampires. There exists a historical enmity between the two races. Werewolves see vampires as unnatural parasites on the health and vitality of the other, living, races. Vampires see werewolves as dangerous vermin.]_

Going back to the search engine he remembered the not-really-vampire Vampire Fairy and typed in Fairy Lore. The search brought up a Fairy Myth and Lore site. He began to read:

_[Fairies are super natural creatures endowed with magic power, thanks to which they can change their appearance and make it change to the others. . . Fairies are naturally complicated and their behavior is ruled by a moral code which is very different from ours. Most of these little creatures, apart their size, appearance and nature, have hidden powers and are able to give, as much as they please, good and bad luck.]_

Down at the bottom of the page was a link to fairy names and upon scrolling down he noted that his name was listed. Kurt – meaning courteous, from North America. _Interesting _he thought. Going back up to the menu he clicked on Fairies: A-Z Fairies and began reading through finding a few tidbits that caught his attention.

_[Fyglia: A sort of personal spirit. They often take an animal form. The Native Americans call them "fetches" and use them as totems. They serve mostly as personal guardians._

_Yumboes: Located on Goree Island, south of the Cape Verde Peninsula in Senegal, West Africa. They are two feet tall with pearly skin and silver hair. They are also called the "Bakhna Rakhna" which translates to "The Good People." They enjoy dancing and feasting by moonlight and live in magnificent subterranean dwellings in the Paps, groups of hills about three miles from the coast. Guests to their homes report lavishly decorated tables and servants invisible except for their hands and feet. They like to eat fish.]_

Kurt shut his laptop not bothering to shut it off feeling like he had found something important but unsure of how to fit all the information together into the puzzle he saw forming. He glanced around the room feeling decidedly claustrophobic. Getting up from his seat he reached for the jacket on his coat rack even though it didn't match the outfit he had hurriedly put in after his shower, and not caring that he had forgone a shirt. Zipping it up, he rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He jetted outside and made his way clearly toward the backyard toward a path that had long since grown over since his childhood. It leading to a spot he used to hide from the world when he and his father were here after his mother's passing. After walking for a while he finally came across the clearing.

He smiled as he realized that the flowers he had planted here to liven the place up were still here, overgrown and taking over the area. The clearing was painted in pretty pinks, yellows and purples. The flowers swayed in his direction as if greeting a long lost friend. He smiled and went to go sit in the middle of a wondrous patch of them breathing in the floral scent surrounding.

He closed his eyes hands on his knees, thinking deeply, putting pieces together, as he was thinking something clicked.

_They don't eat. I have never seen them eat. Also the way they move, so graceful, so smooth, as if they are holding themselves back. . . And Edward – It's like he can read everyone's mind, except . . . except mine. And all of what Jacob had said. They don't eat humans. . . But would that matter at this point? Am I in too deep? Could I at this point ignore Edward and actually follow through?_

He thought harder face scrunched up for a moment.

_I couldn't, no. I have never felt this for anyone not even Finn. Finn was a giddy school boy crush. I have never felt this before; my heart has never ached this much in just a thought of losing someone, not even when I had actually lost my Dad. I just couldn't. I didn't even realize that this was happening. . . How did this happen so fast? When? I'm going to kill him. . ._

Kurt opened his eyes. They were blazing in conviction. How dare Edward Cullen make him feel this, how dare he do it so suddenly. Love was supposed to grow, not show up suddenly. How dare he. Clutching his chest Kurt looked up to the sky hoping his mother and father were looking over him to help him in this.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry it took this long to get this chapter out I was working.**

**Cited: **

**Vampire A-Z**

** ©2006**

**Shapeshifters : Werewolves**

** Web weaving & content development by Argante © 2002**

**Fairy Myth and Lore**

** Created by Angel © 2002 - 2008**


	9. City of an Angel

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (8) City of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Ch 8: Port Angeles from Twilight. **

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

The next few days Kurt spent in relative routine, not really bothering to pay any sort of attention to anything. It was Tuesday, and Kurt had been invited to Port Angeles with the girls to purchase the outfits that they were going to wear to for the dance. He immediately went up to his room when he got home to change his outfit into something a bit more fabulous, but still exceptionally comfortable.

He choose his cage-knit sweater to go over his black tank, leaving his electric blue skinny pants on and changing his worn work boots out for his perforated combat boots, forgoing his jacket.

He heard a honk outside and smiled. They were here. Running down the stairs Kurt grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder making it in top speed to the car waiting outside.

Jessica was driving, Angela up front with her and Lauren in the back with him. "Hello ladies, are we ready to shop till we drop?"

The girls all giggled, Lauren grinning said, "Hell yeah!"

It didn't take too long to het to Port Angeles as Jessica was driving and going faster than necessary. The whole way there Kurt thought about what he would wear, deciding to find an accessory and use that as inspiration to design a fabulous outfit.

When they had arrived at Port Angeles the girls hadn't even bothered with the picturesque boardwalk, instead heading for the largest department store in the tiny city. Parking was easy and they made their way into the shop with little to no hassle.

Kurt had let the girls at it telling them to find the dress they thought would suit them best and then he would show them how it was done.

Lauren was the first to approach him; she had on a short purple, one-shoulder dress. It was pretty but a little plain in appearance.

"Lauren sweetie, I think I have something that I want you to try on." Kurt pulled a green, V-neck, sleeveless column gown. It accentuated her skin tone and her figure. Her waist was tiny and she moved smoother in the gown. He pulled her over to the mirror, "This is absolutely fabulous on you, and with a loose, curly up-do and a dark smoky-eye."

"Thank you," she turned to Kurt, "I don't think I have ever looked this good." Kurt smiled; he loved making other people feel better about themselves.

Jessica approached him after Lauren went back into the dressing room to change.

"Kurt?" She was in an electric blue knee-length dress that looked good on her, but made her come off a little junior high.

Kurt turned and gasped, "Oh," placing his hands over his mouth to cover his shock at her immature choice. "Jessica. . . I am going to ask you a question. Do you want to make Matt drool? To make him stumble over his words and basically turn into a hormone driven boy?"

"Yes," her eyes glinted, very much wanting that outcome.

"Then honey that is definitely not the dress to do that." He turned back to the racks of dresses, perusing his options. After a moment he grinned like a predator. Yes this was the dress, turning back to her; he pushed a deep turquoise gown into her hands. "Try this."

She came out of the dressing room, strutting all the way. Kurt face lite up, she was hot in this dress. It was an off the shoulder sequin gown, that had a sheer taffeta skirt that flowed, flawlessly around her ankles, from her thigh down.

"No that Jess, will stop a whole room speechless." Kurt had her twirl, "I am an evil genius." He almost wanted to cackle – almost.

He had to go in search of Angela. She was in front of a mirror in a pale pink dress that did nothing for her figure except flaunt how tall she was.

He immediately walked over, the dress he pictured on her already in hand.

"Angela, I can't be friends with you anymore if you go in that, when there is this dress here that will be that much more flattering."

She turned, "I want. . . I want to make a certain guy; I want to catch his attention."

"Someone not your date," Kurt asked.

She nodded her head, sheepish and Kurt shoved his choice at her. She took it and headed for the dressing rooms.

She came out and it took Kurt's breath away. He knew that she would be beautiful in the dress, but he had no clue that she would be that gorgeous. The gown was floor length, and a light blush color. It was one shoulder satin dress with an asymmetrical top skirt and it fit her like a glove. She was getting the dress even if Kurt had to kill her to make it happen; he'd bury her in it dammit. Kurt took on a sinister grin.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

All three girls ended up purchasing the dresses he suggested. Now they were looking at shoes and accessories.

Looking around Kurt finally saw it, his inspiration. There on a display mannequin was the most beautiful pair of woman's flat, black leather, ankle boots that fell loosely in folds. Then on the top of the mannequin was a miniature black top hat that had three, light-mint-green, velvet roses bunched together as an accent. They were perfect.

After shopping Kurt split from the girls to go to the fabric store, they planned to meet up again in an hour in a half at a little Italian restaurant. He only had to walk a few blocks to get to the store; it was down by the docks.

Kurt checked out, already aware that he was running late to meet the girls, but couldn't help himself. It was fabrics after all, as well as patterns and accents. He could spend hours in a fabric shop.

When he exited the shop he saw that the sky was already darkening. He scowled; he hated walking around at night with no one to keep the scary nothings at bay with laughter and talk.

Walking down the block he was about to turn onto a main street heading to the boardwalk and the restaurant, when he heard something down the side alley. He hurried his pace a tad to pass the opening when a rough hand swung out of the darkness and grabbed his arm tight.

"Lookie at what we have here boys," the man that had grabbed him said. He was tall, as tall as Finn with the same build and a beer belly. His hair shaggy and his eyes blown as he gave a malicious smile, showing white teeth; he couldn't have been much older than Kurt.

"It looks like a fag Jeff." Kurt swung his head toward the voice, flinching. This man was just as tall and had much more bulk to him, he was already balding.

"He's pretty though ain't he," a third man that could have been Karofsky's cousin or brother grabbed Kurt's hair.

"Let me go!" Kurt yelled. They all stunk of alcohol, pupils blown, and cloths in disarray.

"But why?" the third one asked. "We have been fallowing you, knew instantly you were a fairy, and knew you just needed someone to teach you a lesson."

Kurt was let out a roar, kneeing the one that had grabbed him, and shoving the palm of his hand into the seconds' nose.

That's when he heard wheels screeching as a car zoomed around the corner. He made a break for it stumbling out of the alley and back into the street. The car passed him, a silver Volvo, before coming to a screeching halt and spinning back around. A hand grabbed his shoulder, his sweater; he ripped away from the hand as the passenger side door flew open.

A harsh voice growled, "Get in." Kurt needed no further encouragement. The car speed away, tires squealing.

Kurt sat there for a few moments before whispering, "Edward," and immediately the feeling of safety washed over him.

Edward looked at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, his face rigid and harsh. Kurt could feel anger and killing intent come off of him in waves.

"Distract me," Edward spoke his voice more growl then it usual sultry silk.

Kurt turned startled, "What?"

"I need you to distract me, or else I. . . I won't be able to stop myself from going back there and ripping their throats out."

"I – uh," Kurt took a deep breath, "My first crush almost became my brother."

Edward looked over startled, though his face still hard, unmoving in its well-placed fury. "What?"

"My almost brother emailed me to say that his mom had found a diamond ring on my father's side of the bed at her house, as my dad and his mom were dating. Which was my fault, as I instigated the relationship so that maybe I could get closer to Finn; though I ended up not liking him in the end. Him being the moronic imbecilic that he is and fawning over Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabrey." Kurt took a breath, "And I am not sure exactly what to feel about this whole situation."

"What do you mean?" Edward said carefully.

"Well after the fact, that is after they had begun dating, Finn had made some unsavory comments about my preferences. I forgave him, but I couldn't forget. Things between myself and Finn have been strained ever since." Kurt began to take inventory on himself, as he began talking once more, "Then on top of that my father has died and the friends I thought I was closest to in Glee end up being the ones that I don't actually talk to very much, along with being bombarded by the people I wasn't as close to. It's all very confusing." Kurt then glanced at his sweater, it was ripped. "Ahh! No this sweater cost $250.00, turn around."

Edward turned startled once more and saw the piece of clothing. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Turn around Edward Cullen or so help me!" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt?"

"I'm going to kill them Edward, now turn around. I'm going to rip them limb from limb. I'm going to carve out their innards with a freaking rusty spoon. _I _am going to murder them in cold blood and laugh my ass off as I do," Kurt was rubbing his hands together, contemplating.

Edward gave a shout laugh, a small smile gracing his face.

"This is not something to laugh at Edward," Kurt turned to glare at the man next to him. Edward would have shivered if he were a normal human, with the weight of the glare that was directed at him.

The car came to a stop, Kurt looking around for the first time and realizing where they were. Edward had parked across the street from the little restaurant that Jessica had picked earlier.

"Go stop Jessica, Angela, and Lauren from going to look for you. I won't be able to stop what I do if I run into them again." Edward said, back to his stony mask.

"Pushy," Kurt mumbled as he got out of the car. He spotted he girls walking over to Jessica's car.

"Lauren," he jogged waving to them, "Angela, Jessica."

The girls turned and looks of surprise flitted over their faces. All three yelled, "Kurt!"

"Where were you?" Lauren asked.

"What took you so long?" Jessica shouted.

"Are you okay?" Angela said voice soft.

"I'm fine ladies, really." Kurt felt someone come up beside and behind him, turning he glimpsed Edward with a charming smile firmly in place. "I just got lost, and ran into Edward, we got to talking. . ."

Edward graced them with and a head tilt, and somber eyes, "I'm truly sorry ladies, I didn't mean to hold Kurt up."

"Oh, well-"Jessica gasped clearly dazzled.

"No, not at all," Lauren said she glanced a Kurt seeing his reaction to the conversation.

"If you three don't mind, I would like to join you this evening?" Edward asked polite.

"No problem," Jessica stated.

"Oh Kurt, we already ate while we waited, I'm sorry." Angela spoke her voice regretful.

"No that's fine; I'm not that hungry anyway." Kurt said, catching Angela's eye trying to convey that it was okay.

"I would really rather you ate something." Edward spoke.

Kurt looked up at him, "No, I am fine, really Edward."

Edward looked back to the girls, "Would it be alright if I took Kurt home?" He looked down at Kurt, "I would like to get you something to eat to assuage my guilt, even if only a little."

Kurt nodded, dazzled by Edward's smile.

The girls mumbled, "Sure." Lauren looking at Kurt to make sure it was fine, Kurt nodded to her.

They watched them get into their car, and when they drove away Kurt finally turned to Edward.

"Italian?" Kurt asked. He was still shaky from before, and wanted nothing more than to sit down.

"As you wish, fair sir," Edward motioned him toward the door to La Bella Italia. A few steps from the door Kurt stopped.

"My sweater, I can't go in there with a ripped sweater. What would they think?" Kurt hunched over slightly folding into himself as a panic attack began to descend upon him. He could feel it – knew that it wasn't really the sweater causing it, but the over-stressed afternoon/life. Then he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, and like that it was over, he was grounded.

"Th-thank you," Kurt whispered.

"It's okay, you're okay," Edward's velvety voice flowed over him. "You can barrow my jacket."

Kurt gave a watery smile in relief, before straightening, his face morphing over.

Edward watched astonished as Kurt transformed from frailty and panic, to ice and attitude. Kurt was magnificent and devastatingly beautiful just then. It startled the stoic vampire how much this fact affected him.

They entered through the doors at last, walking over to the hostess. She was tall with a bad dye-job, and immediately zeroed her attention onto Edward. Her cat eyes noting the way they had walked in, separate with plenty of space from one another. Kurt immediately backed up into Edward's form, hitting stone. Edward froze for a second, before placing a cold hand on the back of Kurt's neck, knowing instantly that, that was the correct movement as Kurt immediately relaxed. Her eyes narrowed, and something in her expression set Kurt on edge once more. Then he felt it, a vibrating – coming from Edward's chest. Honing his ears, he heard it, a low growl that the hostess herself wouldn't hear because she had begun to walk away. Kurt looked up at Edward and froze himself from the glare adorning the creature's face, before relaxing again realizing the look wasn't for himself, but rather the young woman.

Taking a breath Kurt began to walk after her, noticing that she was siting them in the middle of a crowd, the noise loud, unbearable even.

Edward stopped Kurt from taking a seat and putting on a charming smile once more asked, "Please, maybe something a little more private." She looked at him confused, but taking them instead to a booth in a quieter room.

"Will this do?" She asked tersely.

"Yes, thank you." Edward sat, as did Kurt across from him. Sat he stood there stunned as she caught Edward's eyes, instantly dazzled.

When she walked away, Kurt turned to Edward once more, noticing he had his undivided attention. Kurt instantly blushed, causing Edward to smirk.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward.

"I-I, yes I think so," Kurt took a deep breath. "I have far more to be concerned over and think about other then – some bullies - the dance, the set list, my outfit, whether my date is going to bail." Kurt gave him a pointed look.

"I shall be there," Edward promised. Kurt surveyed him, judging his sincerity, then after deeming Edward completely truthful graced him with a small smile.

Only moments after, the waitress appeared next to the table. She was pretty, with ebony hair and a fake smile.

"May I get you anything to drink?" She directed he question at Edward, ignoring Kurt's presence.

Edward inclined his head to Kurt, never looking away from him, "Something to drink Kurt?"

"Tea would be lovely," Kurt said.

"Tea for me as well," he spoke politely, voice silky.

Kurt looked to the waitress as Edward addressed her without even acknowledging her presence. She shivered under the torrent of Edward's voice, clearly affected to a high degree.

"I – I will, uh, have that right out." She rushed away, flustered.

Kurt turned back to Edward, "That girl is in the back right now fanning herself, and fantasizing about what you would have done to her once you got her alone."

Edward raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yes," Kurt said matter-o-factly, raising his hand to look at his fingernails. After a moment Kurt looked back up, "Do you know what you're wearing to the dance?"

"I haven't thought about it yet, usually Alice picks out my clothing to such things."

Kurt gave a scandalous look before a smirk grew on his face, "Wear black slacks, belt and shoes, an off-white button down shirt, and a sports coat - preferably velvet - with a dark green silk handkerchief folded neatly in the chest pocket. Yes that shall do nicely."

Edward looked at Kurt, his eyes smoldering, Kurt looked away to get away from the intense gaze.

The waitress walked around the corner and towards them, carrying a tray with two teas a top it. She wore the same smile.

"Here you go, two teas," she placed them both in front of Edward, "I am sorry for my rudeness earlier; I forgot to tell you my name." She waited for Edward to turn toward her, hesitating after a minute when he didn't. "It's Amber by the way. Can I get anything of the menu for you?"

Once again Edward gestured toward Kurt, he glanced at the menu, "I would like nothing more than your Chicken Parmigiana."

"And yourself?" she prompted Edward.

"Nothing for me," Edward spoke, voice level as his intense gaze still on Kurt.

"Are you sure? I can get you anything, anything you want." She leaned over showing her chest, pen poised.

"No nothing for me," he repeated.

"Alright I will be back soon with the meal."

Kurt watched her walk away, clearly dejected. "And now you have crushed all her hopes and dreams." Kurt couldn't help being a touch smug about it.

Edward's response was to push one of the teas to Kurt, gesturing toward it, "Drink."

Kurt took a sip before pushing it away from himself. He looks down at his lap, and began fiddling with Edward's jacket sleeves. It was made out of soft Italian leather, beige in color. Glancing up, suddenly shy, Kurt saw that he was in an ivory sweater, with a high neck, and tailored to a T as it hugged Edward's strong, chiseled, chest.

"Are you doing alright?" Edward asked, summoning Kurt from his inner thoughts.

"Yes," Kurt paused, "This isn't my first rodeo, I have been a punching bag many a time before this," he tilted his head, "I actually expected it sooner than this."

Edward's face morphed instantaneously. Rage once more prominent in his features he broke his gaze from Kurt.

"I do not like the picture that you just painted about your life previous to Forks," Edward's voice barely audible in his strain.

"Yes, well I lived it." Kurt said, also looking away.

The waitress – Amber – showed up after that, and like that the tension vanished. "Here you go," she placed the meal in front of Kurt, before turning once more to Edward. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I am fine, thank you." His voice set her on edge instantly as she backed away.

"Alright, I will be around to check on you in a few minutes." She fled.

Kurt looked down at his plate, un-wrapping his silverware; he placed his napkin on his lap before cutting off a piece and plopping it in his mouth, chewing slowly as he observed Edward.

"I expected you to be in a much better mood." Kurt spoke.

"Edward's eyebrows folded together, "And what makes you say that."

"Your eyes, usually when they are so light you are in a better mood; when they are darker, you tend to be a touch on the grumpy, I'm going to kill anyone who dares to talk to me mood." Kurt spoke as; he took another bit, deliberating what he should say next. "I have a theory about that."

"Oh," Edward was curious, "Do tell."

"On a condition," Kurt said. "You must answer some of my questions."

Edward's looked away; jaw tight, before looking back to Kurt, "Ask."

"How was it that you had gotten to me in the parking lot the day I was almost crushed to death?" Kurt asked

Edward's eyes hardened, "I thought you had dropped that." Kurt looked at him evenly, waiting. Edward scoffed before answering, "I had an adrenaline rush, very common, look it up."

"Wrong answer," Kurt whispered.

"Next question," Edward bit back.

"Why are you stalking me?" asked Kurt.

"Pass," Edward said voice sharp.

"Fine," Kurt huffed, taking another bite of his breaded chicken. He looked up and into Edward's eyes, making sure that he had caught the creature's full attention. Edward stared back at him, trying to read him once more, frustrated that all he received was musical notes. "How is it that," Kurt began, "You can read minds."

Edward became instantly rooted to his seat unable to move. _How did he know? How did he find out? _

Kurt watched the man across from him carefully, as he looked ready to bolt. "You can trust me you know, I won't tell anyone, I have suspected for some time." Kurt said with a simper.

It took only a moment before Edward began to slowly relax. "It doesn't seem that I have much of a choice. You are entirely, much more deductive then I had previously thought."

Kurt eyes softened, he knew that, though most people never saw it in him; sweeping his bangs to the side – a nervous gesture – he waited for Edward to continue.

"I had been following you," Edward affirmed, "Through Jessica, I kept track of where you were. Then my attention lapsed, for only a moment, but that was all it took, and you were gone."

Kurt watched Edward wanting to speak up, resisting only because he knew if he did Edward would stop.

"They didn't think of you until Jessica had made a comment on how late you were, asking where you were off to, if it was possible for you to get lost. I drove fast toward the fabric shop. You had already left. I knew you had taken a short cut, edging closer to the boardwalk. Then I heard their voices. The vile things they thought of you. The criminal things they were going to do to you in their drunken haze." Edward was lost in his thoughts then, Kurt watched as he snarled. "One of them, the first one to grab you; he thought you pretty, and disgusted by his own thoughts he was going to punish you, show you what pretty things should be used for." Edward's eyes were blackening, and Kurt had turned green.

He knew of course that, that had been one of the possibilities of them wanting him. It wasn't the first time he had been approached in such a manner, and he knew that if there hadn't been other men there to witness it, that if he was ever attacked alone, that he would have been. . . He shuddered.

"Edward," Kurt whispered. Edward's attention snapped to him, and then his eyes showed exactly how sorry he was for such an unthinking comment. Kurt spoke soft, diverting the conversation to receive more answers, "Edward how did you know that I had taken that short cut?"

Edward paused, his face softening, "I could smell you."

They didn't speak for a moment, a comfortable silence descending upon them. Kurt didn't know how long they were like that, only being disturbed by the waitress bringing them the check. Edward had just handed her a bill, "Keep the change."

Edward was up and around the table before Kurt could utter a word, helping him out of his seat.

"I am a boy you know, I don't need the silly girl things done for me." Kurt spoke his voice a little offended.

"I know, but I want to take care of you." Edward spoke implying so much in that one statement and how he had said it.

Kurt's breath instantly left him, "Oh." He smiled, happier than he had been in a long time.

**~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my work, I am enjoying it immensely and I hope you are as well. **

**The major plot twist I hinted at before was hinted at again, can anyone catch it? **

**I know I have been quiet lately it may seem but I am working through it I promise. I don't want to stop. I will finish this series; yes you heard right, I said series . . . as in more than one or two or three. **

**I would also _love_ some feedback; it would be appreciated fully, and used as fuel to my inner review junkie. **

**I love you all, my fans and critics, thank you again for all your work, and making my work fun. **


	10. Suspicions

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash.**

**Chapter: (9) Suspicions**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Chapter 9 of Twilight, **

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Edward opened the car door for Kurt, Kurt sighing. He knew why Edward wished to do this for him - knew Edward was raised a gentleman, and a little bit old fashioned, or it his theory proved correct a lot old fashioned.

As Edward slipped into the vehicle Kurt turned to him, "You never really answered my question from before."

"Oh," Edward raised an eyebrow as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"You never explained the mind reading thing, you confirmed it, but an explanation wasn't given. How does it work? Can you read anyone's mind, from anywhere? Does the rest of you family have that particular gift?" Kurt rambled off.

Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel, eyes straight ahead. "It's just me, and I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I can only hear the people in my range which isn't even as large as Forks. Though the more familiar their inner voice, the farther I can hear them. My family for instance I can hear for miles off and the distance I think shall only get vaster for them." He looked away from the road for a moment to see Kurt's head bent, looking at his hands as they clutched at the jacket. He could tell he had Kurt's full attention. "Most of the time I tune the voices out," he gave a short laugh, "It is easier to seem normal when I do not accidently answer unspoken questions."

Kurt scowled; he hated it when someone was to be made a freak. He hated that someone as special as Edward is made to feel such a horrible thing. Freak – he hated that word, just as much as he strived to be as such, to set himself apart, whether intentional or not. He needed to off-set his train of thought.

He turned to the creature next to him, "Can you hear my thoughts?"

Edward's eyes suddenly had a glimpse of something Kurt could not name, "That is a difficult question to answer." Edward paused. "I can hear – something from you. It's strange; I can hear other people sing in their heads, I can guess the melody to go along with it, but never the tune itself. You though, I hear no words." Edward looked over to Kurt again, and seemed to be indecisive. "From you I hear the melody; I hear only a piano's notes. From you I hear only the tune of your thoughts, never the words you may sing with it."

Kurt made a sound in the back of his throat, like he was choking. "I'm even set apart in my thoughts," he mused.

"When I try and concentrate on your thoughts, it's like I am pulled in, mesmerized, and like everything around me dulls. I only here you in those moments, only you," the last part was whispered as if he didn't want Kurt to hear him.

Kurt smiled, "Though I have narrowed down which note represents myself, and more often than not its sounds harsh, like you are angry with me." Kurt blushed.

That's when Kurt looked out the window to hide the easy pink stain, and he noticed the trees blurring by faster than they should have been. He whips his head around to catch site of just how fast Edward was going – 100 mph.

Edward heard the angry notes before Kurt spoke aloud. "Edward Cullen if you do not slow down this instant. . . I don't know what I shall do but you shan't like the repercussions," Kurt ground out, eyes wide.

Edward looked over startled, his speed slipping for only a second. "I am not going to crash Kurt, I always drive this fast."

Kurt glared at him, "I know you may be made of steel and a creature of the night but I am not." Kurt picked up his bag, slipping his hand into the front pocket, "I am particularly breakable, even if I heal faster than normally capable." He slipped his headphones into his ears, "So until you are at an appropriate speed, and stay at an appropriate speed you shall be ignored." Kurt pressed play.

He closed his eyes, listening to the tune. Smiling he began to sing.

"_How you choose to express yourself, it's all your own and I can tell." _He tried to drown out the sensation of moving too fast, noticing that Edward hadn't slowed down yet. _"It comes naturally, it comes naturally."_

Edward was still holing tight to the steering wheel, knuckles holding hard while trying to hold back, Kurt's comment before he began to sing to his iPod ringing in his ears – _made of steel and a creature of the night . . . made of steel and a creature of the night . . . made of steel and a creature of the night . . ._

"_You follow what you feel inside. It's intuitive, you don't have to try. It comes naturally, it comes naturally."_ Kurt sang his voice in tune with Selena's, concentrating on it. _"And it takes my breath away, what you do so naturally."_

The pounding in Edward's ears began to fade as he finally noticed a voice sounding in his car. _It's Kurt, he's singing. _Edward thought.

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightning. And I love the way you know who you are, and to me it's exciting, when you know it's meant to be." _Kurt began to sing louder_. "Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. When you're with me, baby, everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay-bay-baby."_

Edward's full attention was now on Kurt, unconsciously he began to slow.

"_You have a way of moving me, a force of nature, your energy. It comes naturally, it comes naturally, yeah." _Kurt breathed in, letting the music fill him. _"And it takes my breath away, what you do, so naturally. You are the thunder and I am the lightning. And I love the way you know who you are, and to me it's exciting, when you know it's meant to be."_

Edward noticed his car finally slowing, but also noticed that he had no real control of it. That he was subtly being made to slow his car. _Does Kurt know about this?_

"_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. When you're with me, baby, everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay-bay-baby." _Kurt smiled, eyes still closed. _"When we collide, sparks fly, when you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away." _Kurt snapped his eyes open, sliding them smoothly over to Edward, seeing that he had his eyes firmly on Kurt. _"You are the thunder and I am the lightning. And I love the way you know who you are, and to me it's exciting, when you know it's meant to be." _Edward turned back to the road. _"Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. When you're with me, baby, everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay-bay-baby."_

Kurt's voice began to wind down as the end of the song neared. _"Naturally, naturally, naturally, bay-bay-baby. Naturally, naturally, naturally, everything, baby, comes naturally. Naturally, naturally, everything, baby, comes naturally."_

Kurt looked over at the dash, noticing Edward was down to only twenty above the speed limit. He could deal with that. "Thank you for slowing down," Kurt said as he placed his iPod away with his head phones.

Edward just nodded. _He isn't aware. _They sat in silence for a few moments until Edward glanced over to see Kurt staring at him. "You had said something earlier – made of steel and a creature of the night." Edward trailed off, expecting something, any type of answer.

"Yes, I had come to a conclusion, on several things really." Kurt supplied.

Edward waited for him to continue. After a moment he asked, "What is this conclusion?"

"You won't be happy with me," Kurt said. "I have the feeling that you would; I rather, leave this whole issue. Put it to rest so to speak . . ." He drew out the explanation, "But you see I can't, I couldn't. Not after the beach." Kurt could tell that he had confused Edward, as his usually stoic face was scrunched together slightly. "I met an old family friend, Jacob Black, and his father is one of the tribe's elders. He told me a story."

If it were possible for Edward to pale a shade lighter, then he would have.

Kurt continued, "He told me that his tribe were in old stories, wolves, and that they had an enemy, the cold ones – vampires – that though most vampires were evil, there was one clan that wasn't. That they didn't eat people, that his tribe had made a treaty."

"And you automatically thought of myself?" Asked Edward.

"Not entirely, he – Jacob – mentioned your family." Kurt sat straight glancing ahead, waiting for the killing blow, as he had delivered the worst news anyone in hiding would wish to hear, that they had been found out. "I then did research, most did not fit criteria of the information I had gained on you or your family. It still seemed to fit though, it all fit. Then – then I . . ." He wouldn't go any farther on his thoughts, he wouldn't be the first to lay himself on the line.

"You, what?" Edward demanded voice sharp.

He couldn't, wouldn't tell. "Am I right?"

"You, what?" Edward persisted.

Kurt gasped, "I am right."

"Does it matter?" Edward's voice was hard once more.

"No," Kurt answered before even realizing he had.

"No," Edward's voice dropped to a whisper, voice ice.

"I . . ." Kurt began and stopped.

"It doesn't matter to you that I am a monster, a creature, not human?" Edward's voice was still low, harsh.

"No," Kurt's voice had also dropped to a whisper. "What about sunlight?"

"Myth."

"Coffins?" Kurt asked.

"Myth."

"Really?"

"Yes," Edward turned his head, to observe Kurt as he stared out the window. "Though I can't sleep," he said to gauge Kurt's reaction.

"Ever," Kurt turned back to Edward.

"Never," Edward supplied.

"What do you do at night time then?"

"Read, play my music, watch things." Edward hoped Kurt wouldn't dig deeper.

Kurt didn't pry any harder, already having a feeling that he knew exactly what Edward watched, and wasn't ready to face that yet; because if what he thought were true, Edward was going to be a dead vampire-on-a-stick. Kurt had to think on this, and the implications, before confrontation.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked.

"I am seventeen," Edward answered evenly. He had been steadily getting back up to his previous speed hopping Kurt wouldn't notice.

Kurt decided that his answer wasn't nearly as sufficient as he wished, "And exactly how long is that?"

"A while," Edward answered.

Still not a sufficient answer, "Edward," Kurt warned.

Edward took a moment, "I have been seventeen for roughly around one hundred plus years."

"Edward," Kurt warned again, his voice softer, deadly. "If, and I do say if lightly, I am to have any type of relationship with you, I need to know exactly how much of a cradle robber you are."

"One hundred and seven," Edward had turned to the glasz-eyed boy beside him. "If . . . Relationship?"

Kurt turned away from him, embarrassed, "Oh please, Gaga knows where this is heading. We have been dancing around this for some time."

Edward sat for a moment, "You would go steady with me?" He whispered, "Even though I am a monster."

Kurt let out a short laugh, "Edward you are as much a monster as I am. You may think that you know what a true monster is, and you may know, at least when concerned with creatures, but I know best when it comes to human. After all I am usually on the receiving end." Kurt thought back to his little scuffle with the men earlier.

"I am a monster," Edward's voice was steel. "And you didn't answer my previous question."

"No, you are a creature, a creature of the night, if what you say is true," Kurt answered. After a long moment he spoke, "And yes, I would – date you – that is. It's far too late, far, far too late for me to consider differently."

"Too late," Edward's voice, if possible, was harder than before.

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

Edward let out a quiet snarl; he didn't like this insane human's answer. He didn't want to hurt Kurt . . . ever.

Kurt was frozen in the seat next to him, not noticing the snarl, and inner turmoil Edward was going through. _Did I just say that? I did, oh Gucci and Gaga. He can't know about those feelings, he can't have that kind of privy to me. I can't get shut down once more._

It was Edward who had exited his mental ramblings first, noticing a pick-up in Kurt's heart, listening he heard the panicked sounds streaming from Kurt's thoughts. Without thinking he swiftly took Kurt's hand that was placed on the edge of his seat. Kurt instantly relaxed before realizing exactly what had just happened and stiffened, though not removing his hand from the hard, cold hand surrounding him.

Edward's hand felt like it scorched his own, a freezer burn of a different kind. Edward started to pull away once Kurt's heart beat slowed, and found that Kurt was holding steadily, trying to keep his hand in place. Edward can't help but chuckle.

Kurt turns his head away, knowing that his face looked like a cherry. He tucked his nose to his shoulder and that's when he smelt it. Honey and mint and morning dew, he breathed deeply realizing it was Edward's coat. A coat that Edward would never see again, or at least not on his own person, he would have to rip it from Kurt's cold dead hands. Kurt sighed.

"May I ask you another question?" Edward asked politely.

Kurt eyed him, "Yes," he said softly.

"What were you thinking when _they_ attacked you earlier?"

Kurt sucked in a breath, "Truthfully?" Edward nodded. "I was going to take one down with me. I wasn't sure how, but it was going to happen."

Edward scowled, "Why weren't screaming?"

"In my experience," Kurt paused, Edward waited, "It has always been a wasted effort."

"What?" Edward seemed to have mood swing worse than even him, going from content to angry beyond reason, from zero to sixty.

"I am not going to talk about it, it's personal, it's the past," Kurt was whispering in the end.

Edward softened, "One day?"

Kurt turned to him, surveying him, "Maybe one day, he conceded." He looked up see that he was home. "Oh, we're here already." It had taken far less time than it should have. "I am driving next time; you're a danger to drivers."

Edward gave a short laugh, not quite over their conversation.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Edward said, "I get anxious when I am not around you." He whispered, thinking Kurt couldn't hear him. It cemented Kurt's suspicions though. Kurt turned to open the door, sliding out of the car and closing it. He paused, standing then making up his mind he bent down and blew Edward a kiss, "See you _later, _Edward." He loaded the statement, hoping Edward caught on that he knew exactly what it is that Edward did at night.

Edward was left to watch the little fairy sway his hip all the way up to the door letting himself in.

Kurt opened the door quietly, "Charlie?"

"Kurt, that you?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah it's me, I'm really tired, I think I am going on up to bed." Kurt shouted.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Charlie called.

"Loads, I will tell you about it later. Goodnight."

"Night," Kurt then heard a muffled curse as Charlie's attention went back to his game.

Kurt headed upstairs, only stopping in his room to grab his toiletries and the skimpiest sleepwear he could find. He was going to drive Edward nuts.

After his shower, and facial he turned to the clothes he had brought into the bathroom, now wishing that he had decided different in what he was going to wear to bed. Huffing he picked up the pair of shorts that weren't decent to even wear around the house anymore, as they were to small and too short. After putting them on he picked up the slightly loose tank top, the collar falling to low to be decent, and road up with any little movement. He wrapped his robe around himself and settled his nerves. He could do this.

Walking steadily to his room he turned off his light on the way to his bed, the light from the moon streaming into his room, not knowing that it made his skin glow in an ethereal way. He stopped at the foot of his bed and slid his robe down his shoulders, letting it drop on the floor. Slowly he crawled into bed, pulling the covers over his lithe frame, glad that his show was over. He drifted into oblivion.

**~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~**

**Songs:**

"**Naturally" by Selena Gomez & The Scene**

**Authors Note: I had fun writing this chapter, but it was an agonizing process, as I am trying to let Kurt's and Edward's relationship morph at a good speed. I am trying to let Kurt open up and not realize why and how it's happening. I am trying to get Kurt back to how he is in the show, as in this story he had been changing, as I felt he would after Burt's death, but that isn't a good direction for him. He is too caring; to wonderful to be a complete bitch all the time, because that should only be a mask. SO here is to him coming back into his element and then hopefully morphing in a different direction as a person. **

**I hope you all love it; it was so nice to hear from you all in reviews, that's what shall keep me going. That and my inner Kurt nagging me, constantly, 24/7, about it.**

**That's it.**

**WWSE**


	11. CrossExamination

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (10) Cross-Examined**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: 02x13 Comeback – Glee, Chapter 10 – Twilight**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

**Author note: I know I don't usually write my authors note at the beginning, _but_ I so have to brag. Or at least congratulate . . . CCforlife! Nailed it, cookie for you! **

Edward drove home, faster, and faster he pushed the car, pulling into the garage only minutes after he had dropped Kurt off. He nodded to Carlisle who stood at the window before taking off on foot, faster than his car could hope to be; through the woods, bouncing off trees, breaking through the brush and into Charlie Swan's backyard's edge. He looked up at the window, and climbed the tree at the edge of the yard directly in site of the window, knowing it would be too dark for Kurt to see him, but that he could see into the room with ease.

Edward waited for several minutes before the door opened. He watched Kurt enter the room slowly before turning the lights off and walking slowly to the edge of the bed. Edward smiled at the sight, he loved watching Kurt get ready for bed, Sometimes it took hours, Kurt spending a large amount of time attending to a skin ritual, sometimes if only took moments in the bathroom before coming in to lay down. Kurt would more often than not practice a dance routine, playing his iPod louder than Charlie can't stand but won't say anything about.

Edward exited his day dream as he saw a flash of white. He zeroed in at Kurt once more, eyes widening. Kurt was slowly, sensually letting his robe drop from his shoulders and then to the floor. Edward inhaled sharply. Kurt stood there, his sleepwear utterly indecent. The pale blue tank hung lose, flowing down his frame, showing midway down Kurt's muscled back, and riding up over his hips, leaving much, too much skin available for Edward's keen eyes to see. Edward felt his chest begin to vibrate when he realized that he was purring. He let his eyes travel south catching a glimpse of silver, and growled. Those shorts, he had not a thought for Kurt's shorts, his brain short-circuiting. And then Kurt began to crawl into bed, slow and deliberate, Edward's mouth pooling with venom.

_He knows. _Was all Edward thought, as he waited for Kurt to drift off to sleep.

~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~

Kurt woke groggily and sluggish as his alarm clock sounded. He got up from bed, dragging his feet as he headed towards his closet. He chose a simple ensemble, something that would match Edward's jacket that he had no intentions of returning. He chose black stretchy jeans, a deep red sweater, and his black knee high boots.

Looking at his clock he noticed that he had some extra time on his hands. He sat down at his desk and brought his computer to life.

He pulled his email up to see that Tina had left him a message. He opened it.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Tina**

**Subject: Diva Off**

**Hey Kurt, I just wanted to let you know there is a Diva Off between Mecerdes and Rachel. Thought I would invite you. I will be on Video Chat today during Glee, you know what time. **

**Love Tina.**

Kurt smiled softly, and began to his compose his reply.

**To: Tina**

**From: Kurt**

**Subject: Re:Diva Off**

**I will be there.**

**Kurt**

It was short and simple, to the point. Kurt glanced at the clock, "Shot!" He was running late. He closed his laptop, not bothering to shut it down. He snatched up his bag and grabbed Edward's jacket, slipping it on as he rushed out of the house, into the fog outside.

He had got halfway down the driveway before stopping short. Parked behind his truck was a silver Volvo. "Edward," He whispered.

"Yes," Kurt jumped and whirled around to see Edward bent over slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Don't do that," Kurt was clutching his chest as glared at Edward, "Gaga you scared me."

Edward made a noise that could be only be described as a chuckle. "Would you like a ride to school?" Edward straightened and held out his hand palm up.

Kurt straightened just as Edward did and smiled, "Yes, that will be lovely." He placed his hand in Edward's cold fingers. Edward led him to the passenger side, opening the door. Kurt slid in and watched Edward walk faster than any human should around the vehicle. Kurt turned to Edward as he sat down and started the car. "This is a lovely gesture, thank you."

Edward turned to Kurt, his face lighting in a smirk, "It was purely a selfish move." Kurt kept his eyes on Edward as he turned back to the front, noticing the vampire's outfit. He was wearing a light blue sweater that clung to him like a second skin, and dark wash jeans, clearly designer.

Kurt smiled, and Edward pulled out of the driveway. They sat in silence for a few moments before Edward broke it, "Am I through with my cross-examination?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not quite," Kurt responds. "Do you not like my questions?"

"I don't mind them in the slightest," Edward said, voice hushed, "It's more your reactions, or lack of, that I mind."

"No, you mind that I don't show my reactions," Kurt spoke, nailing it on the head.

Edward gave curt nod in ascent. "You edit your thoughts, your words very carefully. It bothers me, much, much more than it should."

Kurt smiled, "Yes I suppose it would, Mr. Mind-Reader."

They pulled into the parking lot, no longer late, pulling up beside a red BMW.

"Who's M3?" he asked.

"Rosalie's, she drove my siblings today, so that I might be able to bring you." Edward turned to Kurt. "You speak automobile?"

Kurt blinded Edward with a grin, "Yes, actually. My father was a mechanic, I worked in his shop," Kurt's smile dropped instantly. Kurt struggled for something else to say, "If I owned that car, I would drive it every day."

The exited the car. "Yes, well we do try and stay inconspicuous." Edward turned to him, "Getting noticed more than we already are is to be avoided."

"Hmm . . ." Kurt spoke, "You fail . . . Horribly." He began to walk, spotting Lauren. She winked at him before moving on. "You are as unnoticed as Lady Gaga in a meat suit or Britney with a shaved head . . . Or Rachel Berry." He added the last part as an afterthought. They reached the covered walkway, and Kurt turned abruptly, "What was Lauren thinking earlier?"

Edward glanced down at him, amused. "You can't use me as your personal mind-reader."

Kurt brushed his bangs back into place, pretending to think on that. "Yes, yes I can. Now, what was Lauren thinking? She is most definitely going to ambush me later; I won't be caught off guard."

Edward smiled, "She wants to know if we are dating, and she also wants to know how you feel about me."

"Oh," Kurt looks away, "Are we?" Edward raised a pristine eyebrow in question. "Are we dating?" Kurt clarified. "You haven't asked me out yet really."

Edward gazed into Kurt's eyes, his own dark topaz intense. "Kurt, would you do me the honor of going steady?" The smile on Edward's face was dazzling, taking Kurt's breath away.

"I –"Kurt took a breath, steadying himself, "I would love to." Kurt turned promptly, whispering over his shoulder, knowing that Edward could hear him, "I shall see you at lunch then."

English passed quietly, letting Kurt have some peace, before he was accosted by Eric. "Hey dude."

Kurt turned to him as they walked. "I hate that word, I mean really – Dude?"

"Sorry," Eric was sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, "So how was yesterday, I heard you had a night out on the town with the ladies." Eric's grin was unrepentant at his suggestion.

"Eric, you do realize, I am Gay, with a capital G, right?" Kurt turned to him, stopping them in the middle of the covered walkway, blocking traffic. They received a few indignant retorts.

"Yes," Eric said simply, "But I was thinking," Kurt groaned softly. "I could be gay right, with the not capital g, cause I would be slightly straighter. They get all the action."

Kurt shook his head, "Eric, I don't think it works that way."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Eric gave a shit eating grin. Kurt laughed, his voice sounding like bells.

Kurt walked into the choir room, parting from Eric, to be bombarded by Lauren. She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him in to the front row of seats.

"So…" Lauren trailed off.

"Yes Lauren?" Kurt asked off handed.

"Dish! What exactly happened," Lauren was bouncing up and down.

"I had gotten lost and ran into him," Kurt shrugged. "Then he helped me get back to you and the girls."

"I had gotten as much, I want to know what happened later," Lauren urged.

"He had gotten me something to eat and then drove me home." She was beginning to irritate him; the only person he dished to was Mercedes.

"Was it like a date? Are you two dating now?" She was obviously getting frustrated as well.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I suppose we are."

"O-M-G! Kurt you're going out with Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen." She squealed once more. Kurt was left unimpressed. "Do you like, like him?"

Kurt frowned, "I do, more than I should. More than I want to. I didn't want to develop feelings like this. My last crush, well he crushed me. I couldn't handle that if it were to happen again. So while I like Edward, very, very much, I also want to maim him with a rusty spoon for making me feel this way."

"Oh boy, you have it bad," Kurt gave her a withering stare.

Kurt looked up as the teacher called everyone to order, "As you all know we are preforming at the dance. You also know that Kurt is in charge of this, now he, and his assistant, has assigned everyone who tried out for a solo a song." She motioned for him to come up to the front, "Kurt will be telling you the set list, and the chorography throughout class and since a majority of you all have P.E. for the last period of the day, you will be following Kurt's instruction then as well."

Kurt walked to the front of the class and smiled, "Hello everyone," he brought out his clipboard and looked at it. "So after deliberation I have come up with a set list." He took a breath, "I will be going first as I am being forced to plan this ridiculousness. So I will be preforming 'Single Ladies' with Lauren and Katie as my back up dancers." Nodding his head, he continued, "Next is Lauren, she will be preforming 'Fighter' by one of America's lovely Divas Christiana." Lauren clapped her hands, "Next will be Ben, singing a slower song, 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade."

"Me?" Ben interrupted.

"Yes Ben, you tried out." Kurt said as if it were obvious.

"I didn't think . . ." Ben whispered.

Kurt ignored Ben's panic attack and continued, "Then the lovely ladies of the class shall be preforming a number."

Lauren raised her hand and spoke, "Will you be preforming with us, as an honorary lady?"

"I –"Kurt froze put on the spot, Mr. Schue had never allowed him to perform with the girls, he hadn't expected for it to be able to happen here. "Well this particular piece requires costumes, and I don't think I can – I don't have the right equipment for the costumes."

"What exactly are we performing?" Angela asked.

"'Show Me How You Burlesque', again by Christina," Kurt said.

"Oh hell no," Katie spoke.

"I quite agree with Katie," Alice spoke.

"I think girls, if he wants us to preform that, then he has to as well, dress up and all, as lead." Lauren spoke, leaving no room for argument as the other girls chimed in as well agreeing.

Kurt cleared his throat, blushing, "I, uh, Katie will be next. . ."

Kurt continued, telling the set list and then later going over the dances, setting a high pace. Having to redo his steps for the girls and the boys songs as he was now switched, changing the dynamics.

Kurt's day after choir moved as a glacial pace as he waited for lunch and the Diva-Off.

As he walked down the walkway towards the cafeteria he became lost in thought. About Edward, about what he was – is – about the dance, and his performance in it. Kurt took a breath and sighed. He looked up to spot Edward standing by the Spanish classroom's door.

"Hello," Edward's voice was velvet.

"Hey," Kurt felt suddenly shy. "We should get going, I don't have much time to eat, I have a Diva-Off that I have to get to halfway through lunch." At Edward's downtrodden look, Kurt spoke, "You can come as well, if you like?"

Edward held out his hand, "I would love nothing more," Kurt took his hand, and they began to walk towards the cafeteria.

They entered and ignored all the stares, instead heading toward the lunch line. Kurt picked up his tray and placed a salad on it, along with an apple and a bottle of water. Edward took the tray from him, placing a pizza on it as well before rushing to pay for it.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat that," Kurt sneered with disgust.

Edward turned and began to walk to a table, "No it's for me, though you could eat more."

Kurt replies in kind, "How should you know, I eat precisely the amount of calories that is needed to sustain me during the day, my lunches are always lite. I could have also paid for my own lunch."

"I wish to care for you," Edward looked down at Kurt. "Let me." It was then that Kurt realized how much taller Edward was than himself, it was more than a foot as he looked up into unyielding eyes. Kurt blushed. They headed to a table off to the side, close to his siblings, sitting down. Edward peered over Kurt's shoulder spotting Lauren. "Lauren is watching me, from what I understand, she is scrutinizing my every move and intends to break it down for you later. She has even brought Jessica into her little scheme."

"Oh I'm sure," Kurt spoke demurely, as if unbothered.

Edward glanced back to him, Kurt was eating his salad. Kurt chewed slowly before lifting his head and asked, "Can I ask you a question?" Edward nodded his head. "You said in your car, something about how you get hypnotized by my thoughts, enthralled?"

Edward looked at him, eyes softening, "Yes, enthralled." Edward scrutinized Kurt's face, trying to find a reaction. "Especially when that note, the one that signifies me is played; then when you're singing the same happens, especially if the song is aimed at my person." Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "I have noticed that when you're singing, when I am able to pull myself away, that the people around you are just as enthralled. They get deliriously happy most of the time, like that is what you intend for them."

"Oh," Kurt gasped out. He knew that animals usually do as he intends when he is singing, they always have, he wasn't aware that to some extent the same was said for people. It was awkward for a moment.

"You wish to maim me?" Edward asked, wishing to break the tension.

"Yes," Kurt spoke as if it were obvious.

"Because you think you care for me more than you should," Kurt looked up at the vampire, obviously something about the statement bothered him, and Kurt just didn't know what.

"I have been trampled on in the past," Kurt's voice was soft. "My heart, it should have hardened, living in Lima, in Ohio should have done that. Losing my father should have hardened it, but you - you snuck in, past all my walls," Kurt looked down, "Without me even realizing what was going on, and you crept in." Kurt glared up at Edward.

"Why are you so sure that I don't care for you more?" Edward asks.

"I get in deep with my feelings, too deep most times. It's a trait that I am all too aware of." Kurt spoke voice firm, knowing. "And then on top of that, look at you, you are utterly perfect. Now while I am fabulous to the extreme, I am also utterly flawed."

Edward's eyes got intense. "You are more than perfect, more than anything I, myself could ever hope to be. You are beautiful, enthralling," Edward smirked at the last bit, "You are kind, and loyal, you see people for who they are but also for what they can become." Edward's voice turned smooth like satin, gliding over Kurt's skin, and wrapping him up with velvet and silk and sending tingles down his spin, and into his stomach.

Kurt's breath began to pick up, stunned beyond measure at Edward's words. They sat like that for a minute. Kurt looked down at his watch and smiled, regaining his breath.

"It's time to see my friends," He was happy, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he was happy.

Edward followed him out of the cafeteria, leaving the gossiping crowd behind, and to the choir room. Kurt headed for the student computer, hedged in the corner, mainly for the theater kid's use, booting it up, and fixing the web cam.

He signed in and only waited seconds for a beep signaling Tina was also signed in.

He looked up at the smiling face, seeing Mike hedged in close to her.

"Tina!" Kurt shouted happy, "Has it started?"

"No, it will in a moment though. Everyone is about to walk in." Tina sets the laptop up at the top of the class where hardly anyone sits. Kurt watches as Britney and Rachel walk in, grimacing at the sight of the pair, looking over his shoulder away from the hideous site and at Edward who watched him bemused.

"Those outfits should be banned," Kurt whispers, "From existence," he adds as Edward emits a deep chuckle that could melt him on the spot. Kurt almost swooned, but refrained, holding fast to his pride, and the fact that he wasn't a teenage girl.

Kurt turned back around as he heard Tina's voice this time, fading as she walked away asking Finn "Why are you dressed that way? I thought you weren't into the Biebster?" Kurt didn't pay attention to the answer, not wanting to know why Finn would even think to stoop so low.

He didn't have to wait as Mr. Schue walked in, Kurt turned to Edward, "That's my teacher for Glee." When Kurt turned back around Rachel and Mercedes were at the front of the room, Mercedes lounging by the piano, Rachel up front. He watched as they began to sing.

Rachel began voice strong with indignation that someone would presume to trump her. "_Every single day, I walk down the street; I hear people say, 'Baby's so sweet'. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, boys, girls, I can't help it baby._ _So be kind, and don't lose your mind, just remember that I'm your baby." _Rachel points to the audience.

Mercedes approaches the crowd from where she was back by the piano. "_Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be."_

Rachel. _"And if you give a damn."_

"_Take me baby or leave me." _They harmonized together, Mercedes grabbing ahold of Rachel's arm, twirling her to face each other.

"_Take me baby or leave me." _Rachel faces the audience, flourishing.

Mercedes begins to circle Rachel. _"A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun, this diva needs her stage, baby, let's have fun! You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes, you love the limelight too, now baby." _Mercedes turns toward her peers, belting for all she was worth. _"So be mine, and don't waste my time, cryin', 'Oh Honeybear, are you still my, my, my baby?'" _

Rachel slides to the front. _"Take me for what I am."_

Mercedes walks forward, pushing Rachel back. _"Who I was meant to be."_

"_And if you give a damn." _They sang together as they turned to face one another.

"_Take me baby or leave me, no way, can I be what I'm not." _Mercedes strengthens her voice, Rachel behind her shaking her head.

Rachel steps forward again. _" But hey, don't you want your girl hot?"_

"_Don't fight, don't lose your head." _Mercedes sings as they begin to circle once more.

"'_Cause every night, who's in your bed?" _Rachel sings as Mercedes crosses her arms. _"Can't live with them or without them! Take me for what I am"_

Mercedes face is graced with a smile as she watches Rachel face split into one as well, she sang. _"Who I was meant to be."_

"_Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn." _Rachel sang just as Mercedes chimed in. _"And if you give a damn ya better, take me baby or leave me." _Rachel finishing with: _"Oh, take me baby or leave me."_

They turned to the room, grinning, preparing to finish when Kurt's vocals finished for them. _"Take me baby or leave me. Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!"_

Everyone turned to the back of the room, several shouting, "Kurt!"

"Hey, you didn't think you could have a Diva-Off without the biggest diva out there present did you?" Kurt smiled.

"That's debatable." Rachel said, indignant, just as Mercedes' voice rang out saying, "Did he just go there? The hell he just went there."

They surrounded the laptop, shouting out questions and statements.

"Kurt this is my boyfriend Sam," Quinn smiled introducing the blonde boy.

"Dude, you will not believe the shit you have been missing, Mr. Schue had me find our latest recruit. Me!"

"I have a photo shoot with teen vogue," Brittney stated.

"Dude, I miss you." Finn spoke, flipping his hair.

"Can you like come visit, to have a horror movie fest with Tina, so she will stop bugging me." Mike spoke getting an elbow to the rib.

"Who the hell is sitting behind you? Are you getting action you didn't tell me about?" Santana asked offended.

"Oh, you never said. Are there werewolves and vampires there? And have you seen a unicorn yet, I heard they are real popular down there." Britney spoke again, remembering previous conversations.

"Sweet, sweet porcelain," was all Coach Sylvester said.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Kurt," Sam said a bit nervous.

"Yo," Lauren spoke.

"Hey Kurt, how has life been treating you?" Mr. Schue said, smile lighting his face.

"I also want to know who you got standing behind you," Mercedes demanded.

"Oh Kurt there is so much we must cover –"Rachel began but was interrupted.

"Whoa, hold up guys, slow down. Let's see," Kurt began, "Hello Quinn, thank you for finally introducing me to Sam. That's very good Puck, I'm proud of you," Quinn smiled softly, and Puck beamed. "Suck it up Mike," Mike's face fell. "This Santana and Mercedes is Edward, my uh . . . boyfriend. We had just made it official today so I haven't had time to tell you," It looked as if there was going to be uproar from the two girls and Finn but he continued on ignoring them. "Oh I miss you as well Finn," he smiled at the gentle giant. "Britney, that's uh – great? And you know as well as I do that I can't tell you, its privileged information." Britney beamed and smiled, winking at him. "Hello Coach Sylvester, and it's nice to meet you too Sam. Yo, to you too Lauren. I have been happy Mr. Schue, and hello Rachel." Kurt smiled, "Now Edward and I have class so I shall chat with you all later." Kurt quickly signed off, the glee club hearing Edward chuckle just before the screen blanked.

Kurt took a deep breath turning to his vampire, "So ready for class?"

"Sure," Edward stood, and after a moment asked, "Britney I think her name was?"

"There are no words," was all Kurt would say as they walked to biology.

**~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~**

**Authors Note: So yeah I know that I am featuring this episode early, but that's because this episode fit with this chapter, and so I switched Furt to the chapter that would be in Comebacks time line, it just happened that that episode fits that chapter. So yeah . . . Anyway thanks so much for all your support, it means so much. I hope you liked this instalment of Nightfall's Melody, please be kind and review. Reviews are fuel remember, FUEL!**

**Song featured is: 'Take Me or Leave Me' Glee cast Version from episode Comeback. **


	12. Intricacies

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (11) Intricacies **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Chapter 11 Twilight : Complications, Glee: Special Education (2X09), Midnight Sun Chapter 12, mentions of Glee: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle (2X11)**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Edward walked with Kurt silently to class, staring blatantly at the back of the beautiful boy's head. If any of his siblings had seen this, and how star struck he was by this lithe figure he would never hear the end of it. He followed Kurt into the classroom and to their seats, choosing instead to sit as close as possible, rather than at his usual distance. _I can control myself. I can control my urges, my instincts. _They sit together, still silent, heat radiating off of Kurt and into Edward. _It's like letting a flame lick the edges of my skin. _Edward sat there staring ahead, absorbing the heat, as their arms sit beside each other, close but touching. He watches Mr. Banner pull an ancient TV and VCR into the room. Edward paid him no mind as he began to address the class, trying to restrain his arm, his hand from crossing a line. _Remember he is fragile, you could break him with a finger or less. Do not in danger him._

The lights suddenly blinked out and Edward froze, a sudden electricity flowing through him, a hyper awareness of the being next to him. He noticed then that Kurt was humming, like an echo, as he heard it first from his mind and then so quiet that Edward knew no one else in the room could hear it but him. Edward's hand twitches without his permission, and he scowls. Before he could pull it back and to his person, Kurt's hand shoots over his clutching it. He had stopped humming and his face was a pretty shade of pink that only Edward could see in the dim lights. That's when Kurt begins to hum again; Edward turned his hand without even realizing exactly what he was doing. Their fingers twine together, again without Edward's permission. His hand is slowly burning, he could feel it, and he loved it. He loved that it made him feel alive – human.

_He doesn't even realize this is his doing, that I have no control of my appendage. No that's a lie, if I needed to I could no doubt break away, but I won't. I couldn't bear to place that anguish on his face, like when he dreams. _

Through the class the burning, the heat began to worm its way up his arm. Edward paying it no mind until it reached his chest. As he felt his unmoving icy heart begin to thaw he couldn't take this any longer without one of two scenarios happening. One – he pulled Kurt closer, embracing him. _He isn't ready for that. I am not ready for that. We are not ready for that type of contact. _Two – he pulled away and clung to himself, as to not cling to Kurt.

Edward began to pull away when Kurt's grip tightened and he began unconsciously humming, diffusing Edward's tension. _Option three – I stay right where I am because I have lost all ability to control my limb. _The burning continued, spreading . . . consuming.

Edward took a glance at Kurt as he spotted him also glance over. Kurt was a delicate pink color, the blush traveling all the way down his neck and under his cloths. _I wonder . . . how far does that blush go? _ Kurt graced him with a small shy smile; something Edward knew would ever grace his face for anyone else. Kurt was too proud, to invested in his image to allow anyone else the sight of that miraculous smile. Edward couldn't help but to allow his lips to crook up as well. They sat there like that until the lights flickered back to life and Mr. Banner was ushering everyone out the door.

Kurt reluctantly pulled his hand from Edward, he stood from his seat.

_How could he allow such a disgusting person touch him. He didn't even grope him under the table. If it were me I'd . . . _Zach's thoughts flooded Edward as he stood up, he froze, his face hardening.

"Edward? Are you all right?" Kurt spoke gently.

Edward snapped his head to fast for a human. He caught the look of concern from Kurt and softened his face.

"Zach's thoughts are particularly vile today." Edward offered.

"Oh."

As they walked out of the class room Edward turned to Kurt, "Was that as nice for you, as it was for me?"

Kurt turned scarlet, before calming, "Umm . . . Yes."

Edward walked Kurt to his next class silently. Edward glanced over at Kurt discreetly by looking through other student's minds, observing his tranquil features.

_How long am I able to be with him? How long will he allow my presence in his life? I am after all a monster. He must see as such, he must care. He is too precious to be for me, a being without a soul. If – if he someday banishes me from him . . . I will watch him from a distance, keep him safe, let him go to his god, and be the angel that he truly is. Then I shall follow him into death, and take my place in hell. . . _

When they reached the gym Kurt turned to him, Edward allowed his features to smooth over.

_How long shall I have with you my angel? How long . . ._

Edward reached up running his still burning hand down Kurt's cheek, letting his thumb glide across silky lips. Kurt flushed, a lighter pink than before, but still prominent. Kurt watched Edward for a moment allowing the corner of his mouth to quirk. He took a step back and spoke softly, "I will see you after class." Kurt turned abruptly and began to sway through the gym doors, leaving Edward to regain himself.

Edward glanced down and noticed a handkerchief. Picking it up he say Kurt's name embroided onto it. Discreetly he brought it to his nose. It was clean, but scented as Kurt, the aroma of expensive silk and the fresh scent of wild flowers. Magnificent. He folded it up and placed it in his pocket carefully.

_What is this burning hunger I feel? It's not thirst. It indescribable, I have never felt this for anyone. Kurt's touch is intoxicating, it brings me to life._ Walking along the walkway he sailed smoothly through the crowd. _I can't let it happen again, I can't place him in that danger again. I will not. This one slip is all you will get, better make sure to cherish the memory. _

Edward walked into his class and spotted Emmett already seated.

"Hey bro," Emmett greeted him.

"Em," Edward inclined his head in hello, giving a crooked smile at Emmett's controlled exuberance.

_Rose is throwing a fit; threatening your car even._ Emmett thought in Edward's direction.

"Sorry," Edward cringed.

_It's cool._ Emmett glanced over at him a wicked grin on his face. _She's gonna be frisky tonight, might as well let her take it out on me._ Edward immediately had to block out the mental images coming from him.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped under his breath. Emmett didn't look the least repentant. After a moment Edward turned to Emmett face serious, "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Emmett chuckled.

"Are you angry with me as well?" Edward asked.

"Should I be?" _Alice's vision and all._ Before he could help it, the memory of what he had seen in Alice's vision flew into definition: A meadow, sunlight shining down, a figure sparkling in the light, soaking it up. The figure turned his face allowing a better view. It was Kurt, breathtakingly beautiful, face demure, eyes a bright red.

Edward growled, shaking the image away, before locking it in a cold damp room in his mind, never to see the light of day.

Edward calmed as he noticed people entering the classroom, the teacher closing the door behind them as the bell rang. He turned to the window, ignoring the happenings around him. Focusing instead on Kurt's P.E. class, finding the musical notes humming softly to him, as if to calm him down. Edward focused in on Mike, as he was usually partnered with Kurt, and was astonished to find that they weren't in the immediate vicinity of one another. Edward broadened his scope and searching. He found a few that were behind Kurt . . . following his movements? He then found Tyler who was on the floor nearby, waiting his turn to practice the dance given to him. Tyler watched Kurt dance, studying his movements, learning how to move and dance. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. _So if I move my hips, then step . . . _Tyler's thought. Edward watched, tuning the human out, only concentrating on Kurt's movements. The burning hunger back in full, as he watched Kurt grab his hips, pushing one down then the other and repeating the motion, Lauren trying to emulate him.

When the bell rang, Edward made a beeline for the door, and walked a fast human pace toward the gym, he waited outside. Kurt walked out minutes later still flushed, with a sheen of sweat clinging to him. He spotted Edward leaning on a pole across from the entrance.

"May you be so kind as to escort me to my chariot good sir," Kurt asked, clutching the strap of his shoulder bag grinning like a loon.

Edward smiled, deciding to play Kurt's new game. "I certainly shall, if it pleases you good sir." He bowed, allowing Kurt to walk past him. He caught up, walking next to Kurt. "You are in a good mood." Edward observed.

Kurt smiled at him, "Yes. I love preforming, more than almost anything in the world; I want to go to Broadway. In the past I have always hated preparing for large numbers, learning Mr. Schue's choreography. But this time, I loved it; I was teaching them my routines, my steps. It was invigorating." Kurt gushed his voice steadily getting higher as he talked. Edward smiled at him; he had never noticed how Kurt's voice actually sounded before. It was feminine, to the extreme; he found that he liked it.

They had arrived to the car and Edward opened Kurt's door letting him slide in, walking fast to his own seat, around a throng of boys surrounding Rosalie's car.

The sat in silence on the car ride home, it going by much faster than if Kurt would have taken the truck. When they reached the house Kurt turned to get out and only turned back as Edward called his attention.

"Kurt tomorrow is my turn." Edward said voice smooth.

Kurt just smiled at him. "As you wish my lovely prince," Kurt got all the way out of the car and began to walk to the front of the house, opening the door; he looked back and gave Edward a smile, letting it close behind him.

Edward smirked as the front door closed. _If I am the prince, does that make you my princess? _Edward crooked his lips at the last thought before he drove away.

Kurt stepped into his house; waited for the car to speed off and slumped against the door, exhausted, not physically, but mentally. He felt as if he had to be at his top performance for Edward all day.

He went up the room, thinking that instead of prepping dinner he would call in a pizza as a treat to Charlie, they hadn't splurged in a while. Grabbing his laptop, he flopped on his bed after closing his curtains. He opened his email to see a flood of messages. Most of them from the group a little mad that he had hung up on them so abruptly. He went through and deleted most without even glancing at them for more than a second. He settled on reading one from Santana about sectionals.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Santana**

**Subject: Sectionals Bitch**

**Hey Gayface,**

**You missed it! I, Santana, sang a solo at sectionals. Mr. Schue was going off that he had an idea for a solo for you as well, something about losing his trump card to one up everyone. Anyway back to me, I sang 'Valarie', and rocked it! **

**And Quinn and Sam received the Duet. Suck it Rachel Berry. *Evil Cackle Inserted Here* Brit-Brit and boy Asian got to do a duet thing with chorography during my song, and rocked it baby.**

**We tied with the Warbler's, Karofsky's boyfriend/stalker/gay mentor's Glee club. It looks like Karofsky will be moving to that school; the bullying here is escalating on both him and Princess Jr. **

**There is a video of us attached, watch it or I will go Lima Heights on your ass.**

**Love,**

**Santana**

Kurt laughed and loaded the video, smiling. He picked out his next email, one from Britney, and began to read.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Britney**

**Subject: Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies . . . Oh my!**

**Hey Kurtie,**

**Just wanted to ask you how you and your vampire are doing with the whole starting of a relationship thing? Does your vampire eat little bunnies, because if he does you must stop him. It will lead to a bunny uprising and taking revenge. NO MORE BUNNIES! Tell him. **

**I am also no longer a cheerio, Santana, Quinn, and me quit cold turkey because Coach Sylvester wanted to shoot me out of a cannon, and I would have died. So instead we did the half time show with the other Glee peeps, and the football team. It was like a double rainbow, a zombie double rainbow of epic proportions. **

**Just so you know a werewolf will be arriving soonish . . . **

**Unicorn Cloud,**

**Brit**

Kurt huffed. Sometimes Britney was to out there, he had no idea what a double zombie rainbow was. And Glee doing the half time show – with the football team? McKinley went to the dogs since he left. And how did she know that Edward was a vampire.

He sighed, and hit reply:

**To: Britney**

**From: Kurt**

**Subject: Re:Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies . . . Oh my!**

**My vampire is doing well, thank you for asking. And Glee and the football team? What?**

**Love, **

**Kurt**

Kurt went back to his inbox after pressing play and decided to read one more before calling it quits.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Puck**

**Subject: Holy Shit**

**Dude, you will never believe what I just found out. Like never in a million years. My mom just got off the phone with her father, my grandfather, that hasn't visited in like ten years. He apparently did not take kindly to my mom's choices in life and husband. Anyway there is a lot to tell so sit your ass down and listen. **

**So long story where to start? My mom is actually Native American, descended from a long line actually, and she had gotten pregnant with me on the reservation. She doesn't know who my father is, considering the men she had had affairs with were elders of the tribe. Then one day she met the man that adopted me, I was one and a half at the time. He was a traveling musician; my mom was in love instantly. She converted to become Jewish for him and moved off the reservation. Couple years later she got pregnant with my brother Jake and we as a family moved to Lima, for some job offer at a plant, for my dad. We settled in and a couple years later Sara popped up. My dad became a drunk and dead beat after losing his job and the rest is history.**

**I didn't know that I was Native American though, didn't remember. So anyway, my granddad called after 10 years of silence, of exile for my mom because he wants to know if I want to come back to the tribe. Wicked huh? **

**Now comes the awesome part, the tribe is the Quillayute Tribe in La Push, that's like 20 minutes away from you or something. I get to visit for the weekend, Gramps wants to check me out since you know I am full blooded or some shit, something about genes, and legends that I might get to learn.**

**My mom was telling him about my stint in Juvie and my anger issues, don't like it when she airs by business like that. **

**Puck**

Kurt's eyes widened. _Puck is coming here! Puck has relations here of all places. I never saw that coming._ He clicked quickly on the reply button.

**To: Puck**

**From: Kurt**

**Subject: Re:Holy Shit**

**Puck, I you joking? You must be joking. Who is your grandfather? I might know him, or of him. If you are pulling my leg you will not like the consequences.**

**Kurt**

Kurt looked up as he heard the door slam. He clicks send before rushing down the stairs to meet his uncle.

"Kurt?" Charlie asked as if it wouldn't be him.

"Yes Charlie," Kurt turned the corner into the living room. "I was thinking pizza."

Charlie looked up from his seat on the chair slumped over. "Yeah sure kid."

Kurt rushed off to order it, then grabbing his sewing, and heading for the living room once more. "Said twenty minutes."

Charlie grunted in response, flicking through channels settling on a sitcom.

It wasn't long before the pizza got there and they dug in, sitting in front of the TV.

After taking a few slow bites, Charlie turned to Kurt, "So . . . any plans for the dance?"

"Other than planning the music?" Kurt asked amused.

"Yeah, like do you have a date?" Charlie asked half afraid of the answer.

"I –"Kurt looked up at Charlie, then back down at the fabric in his lap. "Yes I do."

"Name?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Edward Cullen," Kurt looked back up at Charlie.

"Hmm . . . his father works at the hospital, great man." Was all Charlie had to say on the subject as he turned back to the TV.

"Charlie?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"I have this friend, back in Lima, and he just emailed me saying his mother was from here, the reservation." Kurt explained.

"What's the kid's name?" Charlie asked intrigued.

"Noah Puckerman, his mom's name is Cheryl Puckerman," Kurt shrugged.

"Cheryl, really?"

"What?" Kurt was confused.

"Your mom and Cheryl were best friends, Cheryl had a hard time after your mom moved to Lima with your dad and ended up getting pregnant. That's when that creep Joseph Puckerman showed up. She ended up married to him, but he couldn't hold a job. Your mom called in a favor, got him a job at the plant in Lima right around the time her second son was born. After a couple of years, the Elders counted her officially exiled. Stopped speaking to her, it nearly killed Old Quill." Charlie supplied.

"Wait, my mother, and Pu-Noah's mom were like best friends?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, until you and Puck hit pre-k, that's when it all fell apart. Puck ended up being a bully to you, emulating his step-dad I figure, and your mother took none too kindly to it." Charlie smiled.

Kurt's laughed, "Sounds like Puck." Kurt stood up, "I think I am off to bed. Good night Charlie."

Kurt typed off an email to Puck, telling him his findings, and did his nightly routine before flopping into bed. His dreams filled with an unremembered childhood, and of a boy that used to be his friend but ended up his biggest bully.

When Kurt woke he was more tired than usual, the bags under his eyes as proof. He sat at his vanity, applying the much need cover-up. He usually didn't need to but some days he had to, so as not to look less than pristine. He put on a fabulous outfit and headed for the door, grabbing his keys. Walking out into the green light he noticed the silver Volvo. Seeing Edward begin to get out of the car he waved his hand, stern in his own right to open his own door.

"Good morning," Edward smiled at him, "Did you sleep well?"

Kurt cocked his head, "Not particularly." _But you would know that stalker. _Edward frowned at the vicious notes Kurt's mind was imitating.

"Oh, well I hope your day gets better." Edward was congenial, trying to sooth him.

Kurt huffed, "I think it will." Kurt was looking out the front window paying Edward no mind. After a moment Kurt turned to Edward, expectant.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Wasn't it your day to ask questions? Though I don't know exactly what you would like to know about me, or why." Kurt offered.

"Ah, yes." Edward spoke, seriousness taking over. "What is your favorite color?" He was austere, face set.

"My favorite color?" Kurt turned to him, "You're serious." Edward nodded. "I would have to say pearl," Kurt was also serious, "Unusual yes, but it was my mother's favorite color. She said it was an ever changing color; white, grey, blue and so much more, said it reminded her of my eyes."

"Hmm," Edward smiled. "That is my mother's favorite color as well, she can't remember why though, it's just a blurry memory to her why. She does know it had to do with her child."

"That's lovely." Kurt said, he was smiling as well. Edward stared at him, clearly fascinated.

They were at school now, Edward pulling in and parking. "What music do you have in your CD player right now?"

Kurt had to think, "My CD player is in the garage, in Ohio, the last thing I listened to was Meatloaf with my father when we were fixing up an old Toyota for a friend in Glee. They made me sell the garage, I - I wish they hadn't made me sell it."

Edward's full attention was on him now, "So, classical, pop, show tunes and rock? Very diverse."

"I try," Kurt grinned at him, and opened the door of the car.

It was like that all day, Edward giving endless questions, never taking a break. On the way to English, when he picked Kurt up from choir and walked him to Trig, and so on, all the way through Lunch.

Edward asked Kurt once what his favorite stone was. Kurt had answered Diamond. Edward derailed from his list for an unknown reason to Kurt, stopped and asked why. Kurt blushed, not knowing why, "Because they sparkle, it's too beautiful, mesmerizing."

Edward laughed for another unknown reason, shocking the populace of the cafeteria. He only took a moment before shooting of another question, "What are your favorite flowers?"

"Azaleas," Kurt answering without even thinking, he cringed.

"Yes?"

Kurt turned away, "My mother gave me on her death bed, I have it, dried and in a lock box at home. I couldn't bear to press it."

"Hmm. . ." and Edward continued, only pausing in Biology when the lights were again turned off, creating that static Kurt felt the day before. After, Kurt and Edward walked to the gym in silence; Edward had a thoughtful look on his face.

Gym passed fast, Kurt watching as the groups practiced and perfected their numbers. He changed fast, the first one out of the gym. Edward was waiting for him just outside, leaning up against the wall near the exit.

They began walking to the car, Edward immediately spouting questions, though of a different kind as they walked. "What do you miss about home?"

Kurt sighed before going into description, "I don't miss much, to be truthful. There was little happiness there for me. The only things that made me happy where the people in Glee, they made my days bearable, sometimes beautiful, singing on stage and having our Diva - Offs, Mr. Schue and his upbeat tune to life, surprisingly Coach Sylvester, she actually like me for some reason and sometimes that wasn't even true for her Cheerios in Glee, and my father."

"What do you miss about your father?" Edward asked not even giving Kurt a chance to breath.

"I - everything, how he accepted me unconditionally."

"What did you and your father do together, how did you spend time with one another?" Edward continued.

"We fixed cars, it was really the only thing we had in common, I didn't much care for sports, he didn't much care for fashion."

"And your mother?" Edward asked.

"I miss my mother's perfume the most, I used to just clutch onto her and smell her. We used to do everything together though, cook, make cloths, tea parties," Kurt answered in a whisper.

Edward was quiet for a moment, and Kurt realized they were in his driveway; he made no inclination to get out. "Do you have any romantic history?"

Kurt laughed, "I told you of Finn, my crush turned almost basically stepbrother. Well that's basically it."

Edward smirked obviously liking that answer. "When did you realize you were homosexual?"

"Since I was little," Kurt spoke softly. "I told my mother once, that girls were icky, but boys were so beautiful." Kurt giggled, "She just turned to me as she was laying the pie crust the pan and said 'of course they are sweetie'." Edward smiled. "When did you know?"

"Just recently, though I might have known before, I had a serious case of denial." Edward answered plainly.

"Hmm. . ." Was all Kurt gave for reply.

Edward probed Kurt with more questions, keeping the conversation up and the awkwardness nonexistent. When Kurt looked up he realized that the sky had been darkening.

"Gaga, I totally lost track of time, Charlie will be home any moment." Kurt spoke, turning to open his door.

"Kurt," Edward called him back. Kurt turned, Edward far closer to his face then previously. Kurt could feel his cold breath hit him full force, as his own breath caught in his throat.

"Oh." Kurt's hand was clutched to his chest. "Edward," Kurt whispered.

"Have a good night Kurt," Edward pulled away. _He is too beautiful. _Edward thought, he was dazzled by the boy in front of him, though he didn't show it.

"Good night," Kurt whispered, stumbling out of the vehicle, his usual grace escaping him. He stumbled to the door, eyes glazed over. Kurt stumbled into the house, not paying any mind to the rev of an engine as it pulled away, or the roar of another as it pulled in, followed by a quieter hum of the cruiser. Kurt didn't even look up until Charlie called to him from the kitchen.

"Kurt we have guests!" As Kurt walked into the room he still couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

**~~~Nightfall's Melody~~~ **

**Thank you all for your support, I appreciate the review, every time I read on I get right back to writing. **

**Someone asked me to do a chapter in Edward's POV, well I did, it was in third person, and wasn't the whole chapter, but it was more aimed at what Edward was feeling and thinking I think. I used Midnight Sun for help in this. **

**Also notice Puck shall be in the rest of the series, this was a split second decision as I planned the chapter out, and refined it. Didn't know it was going to happen until wham – Puck was standing at the front door of my brain and wouldn't stop banging on it. He just fit so nicely into the storyline, eliminating some of the plot holes I would have had to fill in. Now this can't be said for the whole Glee Cast, but some will be making appearances occasionally, through the whole series. **

**Thank you all again so very much. I never thought that this story was going to reach this many people, previous stories haven't reached as many people as this. And considering that this crossover is mainly untouched compared to so many other crossovers I am so very happy, that you all thought to look at my story. **

**WWSE**


	13. Harmonizing

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (12) Harmonizing**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Chapter 12 Twilight**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Kurt stood in the doorway, his grin only dimming some. He had wanted to go up to his room and swoon a bit before having to deal with the outside world.

"Kurt look who decided to come and surprise us," Charlie boasted.

"I see," Kurt smiled at the two visitors.

Charlie turned to Billy, "I hope you can stay for the game?" Charlie was practically begging.

Jacob grinned, "Our TV actually went up in flames, so I think the plan was to come and commandeer yours." Jacob let out an "Ow," as Billy smacked him where he could reach, Jacob's knee.

Charlie laughed, "That's fine by me."

"I think Jacob also wanted to ask when Bella would visit again," Billy teased.

"Dad!" Jacob was indignant.

Kurt giggled as he watched the three interact, cutting in, "I have decided on fish tonight with a lemon pepper sauce. I insist you two stay for dinner."

Billy looked to Kurt, "If you insist. Who am I to pass up a meal?"

Kurt turned to walk out the door hearing the tail end of Jacob's comment, "Fish with a lemon pepper sauce, what is he a 5 star chef?"

"Not far off . . ." Charlie's voice faded.

Kurt laughed going over to the fridge where he had a stock of already deboned trout. He picked up two baggies, enough in each bag to feed two people. Slowly he made his way around the kitchen to gather the items needed to prep the fish. He hummed under his breath, whistling in a tune here or there.

Kurt was done prepping the fish and placing it in the pan when he felt a presence behind him, looking over his shoulder. "May I help you?"

"Geez, you would make a perfect house wife." Jacob teased before he found that air had left him as an elbow was forced back and into his diaphragm.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, "Oh sorry did I elbow you? I didn't realize you were that close." Kurt's eyes burned, letting his displeasure at the insinuation be known. _I am not a girl._

Jacob huffed, only put out for a moment before smiling once more. "My apologies my Queen, I didn't mean to offend by existing in your personal space, or with my carelessly words spoken."

"Queen now is it? I have moved up in the world, I wonder who I dethroned." Confusion flashed across Jacob's face, prompting Kurt to explain. "My friend Puck used to call me Princess."

Jacob laughed, "Princess huh? I like that."

Kurt scowled, turning back to the pan. "Speaking of Puck, he says he is related to you or at least your tribe anyway." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "His mother is," Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, "The daughter of Old Quill? Doesn't know who his father is, just knows it's not the man his mother married."

Jacob laughed exuberant, "Oh you mean Noah? Yeah he is infamous on the Rez, just got out of Juvie according to Quill Senior, as to who his father is that's a big mystery, its either my dad or Mr. Uley. He may even be brothers with my buddy Embry." Jacob's smile slipped off his face. "We haven't seen Noah since I was a baby; it upset the elders a lot, with who his mom decided to marry that is."

They fell silent for a moment, Kurt humming. "He and I apparently knew one another since before birth, our mothers being best friends. He was my first bully." Kurt looked to Jacob, "When we reached high school it escalated. He threw me in the dumpster; locker checked me and even threw colored slushies at me on a regular basis."

"Wait hold up, you said he was your friend." Jacob cried out, disgusted with Noah's behavior.

"He is – _now_, took him a while to get there though. My almost brother Finn - another story - joined the Glee club. Puck and Finn were best friends at the time, so a few weeks later Puck joined; it was downhill from there with a few rocky starts." Kurt smiled remembering.

"You're okay with that, with him?" Jacob asked.

"I wasn't - at first." Kurt shrugged, taking the fish out of the pan and dishing it out, pouring the sauce on top. Taking two plates he motioned for Jacob to do the same. "But Puck," Kurt paused at the door, "Puck has been one of the few people that has kept in constant contact with me since I left Lima. They all keep in contact yes, but Puck has an email for me almost every other day."

Jacob smirked, "Is someone crushing?" he sing-songed.

Kurt shook his head, "No - Puck is Puck, and that's gross." Kurt made a face. Jacob burst into laughter almost letting the fish topple to the ground as they walked into the living room.

The rest of the night followed suit. Charlie and Billy rallying at the screen and Jacob's almost inappropriate comments following up on anything the young counter-tenor had to say. The atmosphere didn't really get tense until just before the pair were about to leave.

They sat at the kitchen table enjoying a late night coffee before Jacob would drive Billy back home. Billy had been asking Kurt all sorts of questions, mainly about Lima.

"So I hear you were on the football team in Lima?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "I was the kicker. I was the only reason the team won even one game."

Billy chuckled as Jacob sputtered, "You're joking." Everyone laughed at Jacob's gob-smacked expression.

They continued conversation, Billy asking about Glee, the Cheerios, and if Kurt had any other skills he had learned throughout the years. Again Jacob was surprised.

"I am a certified mechanic. I took the test when I turned fourteen, but I have been working on cars since I could walk." Kurt gave a sad smile.

Charlie quickly averted the talk onto less sensitive topics, leading into what Kurt remembered from his last visit to Forks and to what has changed since. The group laughed again.

"So was there anyone special back in Lima?" Billy asked.

"Oh no," Kurt blushed, "The boys there treated me like the plague most days."

"You blushed," Billy remarked, "Is there anyone here that may become special?"

"I," Kurt stammered.

Charlie laughed coming to Kurt's rescue. "As a matter of fact Kurt here has a date to the dance this weekend."

"Who," Billy and Jacob asked in unison.

"Edward," Kurt blushed again, "Edward Cullen."

Billy became very still, his features hardening. Charlie grimaced; he knew exactly how Billy felt about the Cullens. He made a move to get up. "Well Billy it's getting awfully late, and the boys to have school tomorrow."

Billy left, giving Kurt one last long look, as if analyzing him. Jacob only offered a shrug of the shoulders when Kurt inquired it Billy was okay.

Kurt suddenly became self-conscious, "He knew right? That I was gay."

Charlie looked up at Kurt to where he stood on stairs, "Yes Billy was aware. He just isn't fond of the Cullens. No one is on the reservation."

Kurt hummed, thinking that over. He had forgotten that tidbit of information. The tribe did think the Cullens were 'Cold Ones' or vampires. "Okay, well I am off to bed."

"Night Kiddo," Charlie offered.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kurt woke he sat up. For a moment it felt like something had brushed the back of his neck. Shaking it off he grabbed his bathroom things, heading to the bedroom door to start his normal routine.<p>

Getting ready had taken less time than usual, throwing on one of his go to outfits if he were to ever run late. Walking down the stairs he spotted Charlie at the table.

"You're running late," Kurt noted.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after last night." Charlie inquired.

Kurt was startled, "Yes, I am fine."

"I am going to talk to Billy about his behavior, it won't be allowed in this house. Not towards you. You have finally found something to look forward to and he won't ruin it." Charlie was stern, but not aiming it at Kurt.

Kurt teared up, "Thank you Charlie. That's not necessary though. I do not want you ruining a friendship like that over me."

"Friendship only comes second to family, and Kid you are family. So yes, it is necessary." Charlie spoke looking out the window, a faraway look gaining ground in his eyes. They were quiet for a minute, Charlie standing from his seat, handing Kurt his morning apple. "You need to eat more than this."

"Sometimes I make myself a smoothie." Kurt replied.

Charlie grunted heading for the door, "See you after work." He stepped out onto the porch, stopping and turning back. "Kurt looks like you have a visitor."

Kurt grabbed his bag, clutching at his apple, and rushing out the door past Charlie. "See you later Uncle Charlie." Kurt didn't even wait for Edward, who was trying to get out of the car at a human's pace to open Kurt's door no doubt. "Let's go." Edward chuckled, stepping back into the Volvo.

"Be careful Kurt." Charlie called after.

Edward pulled out of the drive and onto the road.

Kurt turned towards him, "My turn yet?" Kurt asked.

"No today is all mines." Edward said smiling.

Kurt pouted, "It's never going to be my turn." Edward just smirked. Kurt waited for a long moment, "Well?"

"Just gathering my thoughts," Edward replied. "Tell me about those kids in your Glee Club. They are your family yes?"

Kurt turned to him, a small smile forming. "Yes they are my family. Lets see - I should start with Mr. Schue. He has a thing for Journey. He is kind, and though he may be oblivious to the goings on around him most of the time, when he is aware he does fight for us. He fought for me."

"Mr. Schue is your instructor?"

"Yes," Kurt replied.

"Did he teach you how to sing, or hold your notes?" Edward asked.

"Oh no, that was all me." Kurt was unsure where the question came from.

Edward turned toward him. "You are very talented."

Kurt paused, taking the compliment in, "Next would be Finn." Kurt laughed. "My almost brother is a heavy metal fan, and to describe him would be to describe a puppy. Cute, cuddly, and means well. Then there is Rachel, she is the self-proclaimed star of Glee. She is annoying, and very much like Jessica in personality and looks." Kurt saw Edward make a face. "Rachel and Finn are attached at the hip."

"Does she grate on your nerves?"

"Yes, to the point I may murder her one day." Kurt laughed. "She has a big voice though. Mercedes is next, she is a diva, and could strut with Beyoncé if she wanted. Her voice is moving, like a whole church choir wrapped up into one person. She puts next to no effort fourth though in practicing, such a big personality, with no strive." Kurt sighed.

Edward glanced over taking in Kurt's expression, "Is there something wrong?"

"Mercedes was my best friend before moving here and she hasn't paid me much mind, only texting every once awhile, and waiting hours to respond to any of my calls or texts." Kurt grimaced not really wishing to dwell. "Then there is Tina, I miss Tina. We would watch horror movies together, old glam horror movies. I loved it. Then there is Mike, Tina's boyfriend, he is known as Other Asian as he can't really sing. He dances though, he is our best dancer.

"Other Asian?" Edward inquired.

"Coach Sylvester gave us all nicknames, Tina is Asian, and Mike is Other Asian." Kurt reached for the radio turning the dial to see if anything else was on.

"Are they the only ones?" Edward was interested if Kurt had a nickname.

"No, to name a few Mr. Schue was called Spongebob Squarechin, Artie was Wheels, Santana was Lady Ta-Ta, Brittany was Tweedle Dumb." Kurt stopped fiddling deciding to play the CD that was in the radio.

"Hmm. . ." Edward paused, "And you?"

"I was either Lady or Porcelain," Kurt mumbled hoping Edward wouldn't catch it.

"Porcelain – I like that," Kurt glanced over at Edward's small smile. "Who is next?"

"Next is Britney, she is an air head, a Cheerio, and blonde. She is also insightful, too insightful, remember that." Kurt paused for a moment before continuing on, "Artie is paralyzed from the waist down, and he is very smart. His voice is like Michael Jackson's and McJagger's mixed together. It's exciting to listen to."

"That would be an interesting combination," Edward commented. "And he is in a wheel chair? I must say I am impressed."

Kurt grinned, "Then there is Quinn, she was head Cheerio, then she was impregnated by Puck and wasn't. She is a bitch that hides behind a façade; Britney is probably the only one that can cool her down once she gets going. Last is Puck, he was my first bully. I think he may be my best friend now though." Kurt turned to Edward seeing they were finally a school. "That is my crazy family."

They questions continued like that for the rest of the day; Edward asking a multitude of things, going into every aspect of Kurt's life. By the point that it was becoming exhausting they were seated in the cafeteria. Edward paused in thought as he thought about his next questions.

"Was there anyone else before me?" Edward asked.

Kurt glanced down, obviously embarrassed, "N-no."

"No one," Edward was incredulous, "Ever?"

"No," Kurt shrugged, his face still tilted down. "I have had crushes, but no one was ever interested in me in return. No one was interested in me period." Kurt gave a short laugh.

"You're beautiful though." Edward whispered, not understanding how no one else had seen this precious gem sitting before him. Kurt's breath caught, looking up finally, and into ebony eyes. They stared at one another for a few moments, in a trance.

_I bet he doesn't even know how much he dazzles me. _Edward thought. Edward cleared his throat, and decided to continue on with his questions. "Do you have any other family? Besides your uncle and adopted Glee Club?"

"Oh," Kurt paused, "Bella, or Isabella, she is Charlie's daughter. Then there is some on my father's side but they don't acknowledge my existence, or at least not after I came out of the closet."

"Hmm," Edward took that in.

Kurt looked down at his pack, noticing the fabric pouring out of it reminding him. "Oh Gaga," he looked up at Edward, "I had forgotten that I needed to go home early today or else I'm not going to finish the costumes for the performances during the dance."

Edward chuckled, "Actually that works out. I needed to leave early as well."

"Hmm," Kurt raised a brow, "You were going to leave me at school with no ride?"

"No, of course not," Edward grinned. "I was going to procure your truck and bring it to school for you to drive home."

"Of course not," Kurt mimicked. "Why do you need to leave early?"

"Alice was going to go hunting with me to starve of temptation," Edward replied.

"Temptation," Kurt whispered, not quite sure what to make of what Edward had said.

"I find that the hungrier I am, the more my defenses falter," Edward paused, "To you."

"Gucci and Gaga," it came out more of a gasp under Edward's intense gaze. Kurt cleared his throat, "Well then." He looked away and after a moment spoke, "I didn't realize that I was that . . . Tempting."

"Strikingly so," Edward's gaze didn't let up.

Kurt was so very close to falling so deep into to abyss. So intimately close to having all his walls turn to dust. So near plummeting into the sweet little heart called love. He wasn't so sure he was entirely ready for this. The heart had ruffles . . . And ruffles were so last season. _Oh God, Daddy where are you when I need you? Where are you to knock sense into me? Or to tell me that this is okay? _

Kurt startled as Alice suddenly appeared behind Edward, bending down over his shoulder. "Hello Alice," Edward greeted.

She giggled, and looked over at Kurt, "The costumes are not finished yet?"

"They are, for the most part. Just a few stitches here or there and they would be impeccable. It's actually my outfit that isn't quite finished yet. I ran into trouble along the back length seam. I had to try something new with it." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, I hope all goes well then." Alice chimed.

Kurt smirked, "If I can stitch together an Alexander McQueen knock-off by hand and no one tell the difference from the real thing, then this seam is already a thing of the past." Alice laughed.

They headed out of the cafeteria together, Alice choosing to run home, letting Edward have his last moments with Kurt before having to separate from him for more than a few minutes. As Kurt got out of the car he turned back. "I have a question."

"It isn't your turn yet," Edward lips tilted up.

"No, but can I have this one." Kurt pleaded. Edward was intrigued, he nodded his head. "Why is it only Alice going with you?"

"Alice is the most accepting about my feelings," Kurt took it in, anal analyzing it.

"Okay," Kurt turned, "I shall see you tomorrow evening. I need to be there early about thirty minutes or so." He looked over his shoulder, "Do you want to meet there?"

"I wish to pick you escort you to the dance." Edward saw Kurt smile, why does it feel he just passed a crucial test. "I will be here early enough to pick you up and take you to the dance." After agreeing on a time Kurt watched the Volvo drive down the street in a flash.

"Velvet here I come," Kurt turned and walked down the path, heading for the front door.

It was hours later, Kurt found himself surrounded by fabric scraps littering the kitchen table and floor, when the doorbell rang. Looking up at the clock, Kurt let confusion take hold. It wasn't late enough for Charlie to be home, and it wouldn't be Billy or Jacob as school just let out ten minutes ago on the Rez. Maybe Lauren? Or another choir student?

Pushing his sleeves up, he opened the door, his jaw promptly falling to the ground.

"Hey there Princess, miss me?"

"Puck?" Kurt whispered.

"'M not the only one," Puck laughed.

"What," Kurt started, squeaking as he was hefted up and twirled around. "Finn Hudson you put me down right this minute," Kurt demanded.

"Frankenstein put Lady Lips down, he is about to have a stroke." Kurt turned his head to see Santana tapping her foot, hand on hip. "God it's like traveling with an over excited puppy."

"Did the whole Glee Club come?" Kurt inquired as he was place back down. "I don't have room for everyone."

Santana smirked, "No Baby-Face, just us. Britt-Britt wanted to come but she said Lord Tubbington said no."

Kurt looked to Puck, "Mercedes?" Puck shrugged looking away. Kurt took a breath blinking away tears.

"I call the bed," Finn rushed into the house.

"Finn Hudson, if you are talking about my bed you have another thing coming!" Kurt screeched, breaking into a run after him.

Puck guffawed, following a smirking Santana into the house closing the door behind them.

**AN: So yeah . . . Here is the chapter. Next chapter will not be following story line, at all, and instead be of these four and their little sleep over and such . . . hehe, don't kill me for this taking so long. I know it doesn't look like it but uh it was REALLY hard to write.**

**Oh the Excerpt will be placed into a separate story called Nightfall's Melody Random Excerpts - that is where I will place any other random excerpts that are in or could fit into the NM universe. Thanks so much, remember Reviews are LOVE . . .**


	14. Telling of Hawkins and Sadie

**REDONE, REVAMPED, AND EXTENDED**

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (13) Telling of Hawkins and Sadie**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Glee episodes – Duets, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Never Been Kissed, The Substitute, Special Education, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Furt**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Finn flopped onto Kurt's bed, sitting at the edge grinning like a lune, "Dude, it's like the same as your old room."

"Finn," Kurt huffed shoving into his shoulder as Santana and Puck made it into the room.

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

"So white – it like glares at you," Puck said, looking at the far wall. "I think I might go blind dude."

"Don't call me dude Puckerman," Kurt said, a small smile gracing his face, lighting up his features. _I have missed them. _

Puck went to go sit at the vanity as Santana took the seat in the corner. Smirking he said, "Princess then."

It was quiet for a moment, Kurt fidgeting. "It feels like we haven't spoken in ages, like there is so much, too much to catch up on."

"We talked on the phone a couple days ago Princess," Puck picked up a container on the vanity reading the label. Santana raised an eyebrow at the blatant statement, Finn letting confusion take hold of his face.

"Well we haven't spoken in like a decade," Santana interjected, "And I did call you."

"At like three in the morning," Kurt defended.

"You hung up on me after screaming Satan," Kurt blushed.

"That was a bad night for me," Kurt whispered.

"Hmm . . ." Santana paused, "That's why Britney asked me to call you."

Kurt looked away mumbling something about know-it-all-creepy-psychic-chicks. Looking up Kurt forced a smile. Hurriedly changing the subject, "So I know you have all tried to keep me updated but I'm sure I missed most of it so dish. What has happened since I left?"

"So much, I mean I think Glee went to hell and back since you left." Finn said grinning.

"Glee Club is always going to hell," Santana said viciously. "Sometimes I think that we forget we are family." Kurt could tell something was bothering her.

"I went to Juvie," Puck put down one lotion to pick up another, not looking up at the group.

"I heard," Kurt said giving Puck's reflection a look that spoke volumes about how that would be talked about, in depth at a later date, when Puck looked up for a split second. Puck gave a short grin before going back to looking at the products.

Finn looked up at the ceiling, "We have a new member, Sam Evans."

"I have heard about him and received a glimpse. He dyes his hair." Santana burst into laughter at Kurt's tenacity. Only Kurt would know that from just one glance. "Is he any good?"

"He is another star in the making." Finn smiled. "Weeks ago we had the duet competition, he paired with Quinn. I think you would have liked to have been there."

Kurt smiled softly, "I would have done 'Le Hot Jazz' I think. That would have been a fabulous song to duet with moi-meme."

"What?" Finn was confused again. Santana looked away, and concern flashed across Puck's face.

"To do alone, by myself with myself," Kurt offered curtly.

"No Kurt that wouldn't have –" Finn defended.

"Oh, come on Finn, if the duet partners weren't assigned I would have been doing a duet by myself."

"No dude –" Finn tried to say.

Kurt cut him off, "Don't call me dude, and yes. I will even lay it out for you. Sam would have been taken, because either the football team or you would have talked to him about me. Puck was in Juvie. Santana would have been with either Britney or Mercedes. Mercedes would have been with Santana or Artie. Artie more than like was with Britney or had opted out to do one on his own, because you and Mike would have been claimed. Mike with Tina and you, Finn would be with Rachel. Then last would be Quinn who would pair with the next best thing – Sam."

Kurt's smile wasn't patronizing but Santana's was, like they had already had this conversation. Puck decided on not showing any emotion one way or another. Quiet fell over the group once more.

"I need to finish my outfit for the dance tomorrow," Kurt said picking himself up.

"Dance?" Santana asked.

"Didn't Puck tell you? I have a dance tomorrow." Kurt walked over to the door, the Latina behind him, leaving the boys in his room to ponder a moment more.

"No," Santana huffed.

"Well I am in charge of the music and entertainment." Kurt informed.

"I still have to get a set list together for the DJ in the slots where there isn't a performance scheduled." Kurt spoke offhanded. "That is," Kurt looked to Santana, "If I don't have someone by chance volunteer to fill in those slots."

"I get spotlight?" Kurt nodded. "Okay you have me, and I am sure Puck and Finn wouldn't mind anyway. We all are stage junkies after all." Santana's smiled widened. "How'd you get a gig like that anyway?"

"It was forced on me," Kurt answered. "I went to choir, I sang a high F-"

"I knew you threw that note," Santana hissed. Kurt sat down at the table where his jacket lay.

"My teacher googled me and found the Glee Club on YouTube. She then proceeded to convince the principal and blackmail me with the fact it is now worth half my grade, meaning I do it I pass, I don't and I fail spectacularly."

"Conniving bitch," Santana laughed, "When can I meet her?"

"Never if I have a say," Kurt began stitching a seam. "That would mean the end of the world as we know it. I am just not ready for such a change. I am very fond of how things are run at the moment."

"I will make it so gay marriage is acceptable all over the world," Santana paused, "And that anyone who speaks against it burns in the ever living pits of Santanic Hell."

Kurt turned to grin at her, "Oh well then you have my vote, I bow down to you gracious Dictator." Kurt made a bowing movement in her direction.

"I knew you would fall in line, they all do eventually," Santana cackled. "Is there anything I can do?"

"That costume over there needs finishing," Kurt mumbled. "Now what are you three going to wear and sing? I have a few ideas of course . . ."

A stampede was heard coming down the stair, Kurt and Santana looking over to see the boys stumble over the last steps pushing the other out of the way.

"We overheard, you wanted to let us take a few slots to perform?" Finn asked, beating Noah to it. Kurt nodded. "Can I have a slot, I can't really tell you what it is I am going to sing, but it isn't horrible, I promise." Finn pulled all stops, eyes resembling a crying, kicked puppy.

Kurt caved, "Fine Finn, yes. You better not ruin my performances."

"Never dude," Finn grinned.

"Don't call me dude," Kurt mumbled under his breath. He turned to Puck, "I actually have a song I need you to do. Your voice and attitude are perfect for it and the person I had doing it backed out in favor of being in a group number. He didn't want the spotlight."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Puck.

"'Something To Do With My Hands' by Thomas Rhett. Have you heard it?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah, I know it," Puck was grinning, he liked the song choice.

Kurt tilted his head at Santana, "And we have one more slot to fill."

"I have been working on a Shakira number, Artie was helping me though," she glanced at Finn, "If Lurch here can stand in, I am set." Santana folded the finish article and moved onto the next. "I even have the perfect outfit."

"Really," Kurt gave her a appraising look, "Go put it on."

Santana gave one last smirk before heading up the stairs to her bag. She came down minutes later, striking a pose in the middle in fire engine red thigh length dress, with a plunging neck line and the sides cut out. Turning around you saw the middle lower back was also cut out.

"Very appropriate," Kurt said, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. It isn't as bad as the outfits for his girl's number.

The phone rang on the wall startling the two drooling boys. Kurt stood catching it before it went to voice mail. It might be Charlie after all.

"Hello," Kurt greeted, "Swan residence." He listened a moment. "What do you mean you can't perform Claire?" He paused. "You can't just come do the one number and then go back home and throw up after." Kurt huffed. "The virus can't be that bad," Kurt bargained. "You're the only one that can back me up in those vocals." Kurt began to seethe, "No Lauren can't, she is doing another song earlier that will require all her-" Kurt was interrupted, "Fine I will make do without you." Kurt slammed the phone hard. He stood there frozen trying to calm and think of a solution.

"What has you all in a huff Lady Lips?" asked Santana.

_Of course. _Kurt turned his face serene. _If anyone can handle a song like this on the fly, it would be Santana. _"How would you feel about filling in for one of my girls on our surprise performance?" Santana's wicked grin was enough of an answer. "Boys I need you to leave and not come back for an hour." He rushed to the counter pulling open a drawer and taking out some bills. "Here go to the grocery store, get me the things on this list for dinner tonight."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood over the sauce pan lightly whisking, "You're kidding; he wanted me to be Dr. Frank-N-Furter."<p>

Finn nodded and said, "Yeah, he was real upset you wouldn't be there to play the part. As a matter of fact he was upset period for some reason."

"Come on Finnocence, you can't be saying that you missed all of what was happening between Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue. He was obviously jealous of Carl." Santana quipped.

"I could guess that," Kurt chimed in happily. "So who did end up playing the part?"

"Mike volunteered," Santana offered, "Then his Asian Dictator Dad decided he couldn't so Mercedes ended up playing the part." Kurt had gotten quiet, just like any other time his estranged friend was brought up.

"The show wasn't performed for an audience though." Finn concluded.

"The clip you sent me?" Kurt turned to Santana.

"We put on the show for us, and since you are one of us, you needed to me included," Santana shrugged.

Puck entered the room from the stairs, "What I miss?"

"Going over when we did Rocky Horror," Finn answered.

"Huh, I wasn't there for that." Kurt grimaced, not liking the idea that Puck was in Juvie. "I was there the week after when we did the Girls vs. Guys competition. That was when the Beiste thing happened."

"Beiste thing?" Kurt asked. _I missed so much._

"Some idiot decided to tell Sam about the mailman." Santana waved at Finn.

"Mailman?" Kurt turned fully away from the stove.

"Yeah man, you know like when you're making out and you need to cool down, I think of the mailman and suddenly . . ." Finn was rubbing the back of his neck red.

"Oh . . . _Oh . . . _Finn Hudson," Kurt exclaimed. "You must have made that woman feel terrible." Kurt sharply looked to Puck to see if he had been part of it.

Puck raised hands in surrender, "Not me this time Princess, I was carting Artie around as community service."

Kurt dropped his head in his hands, "Boys." Santana cackled in glee at the chastised looks the two boys now had.

Kurt turned back to his cooking as Santana asked, "When is your uncle going to be home?"

"Any minute I should think," Kurt looked up at the wall clock.

"Will he be alright with crashers?" Finn asked, Puck nodding.

"I honestly don't know. He is a lot like my dad though, so I don't think he will have a problem with it." Kurt tossed in some seasoning to a pan.

"Is that why you making one of your best meals?" Finn asked.

"Oh Finn, you should know bribery isn't above me." Kurt looked over his shoulder, a smirk in place.

"Did we tell you about how Coach was principal for a while?" Puck asked.

"Oh no," Kurt grinned at him, "And how did that pan out."

"She wasn't actually half bad." Finn offered. Kurt was skeptical. "No really, she wasn't."

"How did it happen?" Kurt asked.

"Principal Figgins got sick, followed by Mr. Schue. We had a substitute and everything. She stayed principal for a while though, resigning when she had to expel Karofsky, saying she was needed in the hallways to look out for that kind of bullying."

"What happened there?"

"Karofsky ended up going to Dalton, he had threatened the freshmen mini you," Puck said.

"Hmm . . ." Kurt took that in.

"Yeah, he even ended up with a sort of boyfriend that follows him around." Santana laughed, "Blaine Warbler, he is in the Glee Club at Dalton."

Kurt gave a short laugh.

"You seem different," Santana commented.

Kurt gave a slightly condescending smile, not looking at any of them. "My dad died. I don't have a mother. My best friend is ignoring me and I can't bring myself to care. I love singing, but I – I have changed. I do not know where my future is leading me. I think I may have found the love of my life" _eventually unlife _"not having to settle for the first gay boy I meet in Lima. I know now that, that is what I would have done. I am surer of myself, and at the same time breaking into tiny pieces. I am exponentially different Santana."

"You have a boyfriend?" Santana asked.

"We haven't labeled it yet, but yes." Kurt finished with the sauce turning the stove on low and placing the lid on the pan. He turned and sat down at the table. "He is taking me to the dance."

"What's his name?" "What is he like, do you have a picture?" "If he hurts you I will kill him." Finn, Santana, and Puck said respectively at the same time.

Kurt didn't know whether to grin of scowl. "His name is Edward Cullen. He is sweet, to me, and only me except for his family and yes, I had his sister snag a picture on my phone when he wasn't looking. No Puck you can't maim him."

"I didn't say maim, I said kill," Puck growled.

"Let me see," Santana grabbed the phone from Kurt's hand. "Oh," Santana was breathless, "That is the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

"Edward Cullen," Finn was turning the name over in his mind.

They sat up abruptly as they heard the front door slam open. "Kurt," Charlie called.

"In here Charlie," Kurt announced.

Charlie walked into the kitchen stopping short, "Oh."

"This is Finn," Kurt gestured at the taller boy sitting at the table, "Santana," the Latina smiled, "And of course Puck, he is the one related to Old Quill," Puck waved from where he was leaning against the counter. "They were hoping for a place to stay the night, only one night, Old Quill was going to have them over tomorrow night."

"I-" Charlie started gruffly, "Sure Kurt." He placed his equipment down in its place unloading the gun. "Dinner smells delicious. Is it ready yet?"

"Oh yes," Kurt jumped up, "Why don't you and Finn and Puck find a game to put on, Santana and I will plate it up."

Charlie turned to the boys nodding; they followed him into the living room. The night went like that. Charlie finally got comfortable around Puck, Finn chiming in to their conversation occasionally to not be left out. Santana and Kurt finished the outfit and costumes, talking quietly over the set list, only letting Finn and Puck having the occasional say so.

That night Santana and Kurt bunked up in his room on the bed, the boys on pallets on the ground bedside the bed. They were all exhausted falling immediately into slumber. That was how Charlie found them as he peaked into the room to check on them.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran around the house in a flurry of motion. He was packing up all his supplies needed for makeup and extra repair tools. The costumes were already in the car Puck had borrowed from Old Quill. "Okay, Okay, I have everything."<p>

"Chill Princess," Puck recited for the one hundredth time.

Finn was sitting on the sofa with Charlie watching the game on the screen. Not turning away he asked, "When is your date going to be here?"

Kurt looked up at the clock, "Any minute."

"Then shouldn't you finish getting ready?" Puck offered.

Looking down at himself he screamed, "Oh Gaga yes."

Kurt rushed up the stairs, the three men rolling their eyes at his antics, turning their attention back onto the screen.

Kurt entered his room in a flash, hastily pulling on his flowing silk button up with puffy sleeves over his leotard that was the make up for his first performance, tucking it into his black form-fitted stretch pant and reaching for the off center zipper and zipping them up. Next was his fitted vest with a nick line that plunged even deeper them was normal. He went over to his vanity, where Santana sat applying makeup, and grabbed his key tie-necklace and placed it on under his collar. Once that was in place he snatched up his tiny top-hat pinning it off the side of his head. Taking a deep breath he turned to his bed to the final piece of the outfit. Pulling it on slowly he was amazed by just how well it came out. It was a tailcoat based off of Alexander McQueen's cashmere military tailcoat. The difference being he added a bit of flair in an unusual pattern made with black silk running along the back, over the right shoulder, and along the left side, adding a random patch here or there.

"I'd tap that." Santana said her lips, as red as her dress, curling into a slight smile.

Kurt turned to look into the mirror, nodding. _Perfect._ He turned and thought it was necessary to go over the plan once more. "You can take the pins out of your hair after you do your first number."

"I know Kurt," Santana's hand went up to her pinned curly hair. It resembled a fifties do, in all its elegance and would tumble down into a wild mane for the Shakira number.

The doorbell rang. Kurt turned his head so hard he should have had whiplash. "He's here. Santana he's here." He rushed for the door to stop dead, turning back at her, "Behave – he is mine." Santana cackled as she followed him down.

When he reached the landing he cringed as he saw Noah, Finn, and Charlie surrounding the front door.

"Maybe I am not the one you should have warned off," Santana said. Kurt didn't turn but he could hear the smirk on her lips and the glee from this chaotic situation. _She-Devil. _

He pushed his way past Charlie, as Noah and Finn were not budging.

"-sten here dude, Kurt is special, you hurt him . . ." Finn began.

". . .We will pummel your face," Puck finished.

Kurt glared at Charlie who raised his hands in a warding off gesture, "I didn't have to say a thing."

"Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson." Kurt's voice had taken on a likening to ice, broking no further speech. He turned to Edward to smile, "Hello," he whispered. Edward gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry about them."

"They care," Edward offered.

"Well, I bet they were rude enough not to make introductions," Kurt regained footing after being momentarily dazed by Edward's smile. "This lug head is Puck, Noah Puckerman."

"It is nice to meet you," Edward offered no hand but he was polite.

"Frankenteen here is my almost step-brother Finn Hudson." Edward nodded at Finn, "And then Santana." Edward also nodded at her, though she was giving a very lecherous look in return. "Then my Uncle Charlie," him he did offer his hand to. Charlie gave a brief shake and let the hands fall.

Kurt turned to his uncle, "We should get going. Follow us." Kurt directed the other three.

Once in the car Edward turned to him, "You have an interesting family."

Kurt blushed and they were quiet for the rest of the drive, enjoying that they were actually in one another's company once more.

The only people at the dance so far were the choir, the band, and the committee. Kurt turned to Edward, "I'm sorry but I am the first performer, no one else wanted to go first so I had to step up. I need to get ready."

"Do what you need to," Edward offered.

Kurt turned to Finn and Puck, "Keep him company, don't be nasty," Kurt ordered. Santana left with him.

Edward sighed; this was going to be a slow night, if it was going to be constantly interrupted by Kurt having to leave. Finn and Puck were stones at his side.

The dance began to pick up an hour and a half later. Emmett and Jasper joining him in his lonely corner standing on the side Finn and Puck didn't occupy. Finn and Emmett actually talking around him in animated fashion as Jasper and Puck sized each other up.

The room darkened, a spotlight hitting the stage. Edward's breath caught for the second time that night. Kurt stood center stage in a black leotard, satin tie, black sequin vest and glove smiling out at the crowd. He had a head mike on and no mike stand in the way of Edward's view. Emmett wolf whistled, and he could see the blush spread over the counter-tenor's cheeks.

Kurt began to speak, "Hello Forks High, I am Kurt Hummel your entertainment director this evening. I hope you enjoy the show. Tonight I would like to start with something for all those single ladies out there." He turned his head sharply, "Hit it."

"_All the single ladies. All the single ladies. All the single ladies. All the single ladies. Now put your hands up." _Kurt sashayed his hips in that oh so familiar dance as he sang, his dancers following his lead. "_Up in the club, we just broke up; I'm doing my own little thing. You decided to dip but, now you wanna trip. Cause another brother noticed me. I'm up on him, he up on me, don't pay him any attention. Cause I cried my tears, for three good years. Ya can't be mad at me."_

Edward watched Kurt performance avidly, almost drooling.

"He is very good," Jasper commented. Edward ignored him as Emmett laughed. The performance ended in a flourish as Kurt did a motion with his hands, pointing to his ring finger. The crowd of girls on the dance floor yelled at Kurt in encouragement. The makeshift stage darkened and the lights came back again giving glowing slightly making it a more romantic atmosphere. Edward watched as Lauren took the stage.

Kurt was walking toward him not even minutes later, just as fashion forward and daring as her had been when arriving. Edward met him halfway leaving the group to their corner and snatching Kurt around the waist, twirling him in a circle to lead into a dance.

"Have I told you how ravishing you are tonight," Edward prompted.

"Why no, no you haven't." Kurt smiled, "I would love to hear more on the subject though."

"You are the most exquisite creature to step foot in my vicinity," Edward's voice lowered into husky honey and velvet. "When you sang just now, sashaying your hips, and exciting your viewers, I think I may have been far too close to snatching you up and hiding you away for only my eyes." Edward spun them around, giving Kurt the feeling that they were the only two in the room. "If only I hadn't been struck so, frozen in time, only able to watch and wish," Edward whispered in his ear.

Kurt blushed scarlet, it traveling down his neck. _I wonder. _Edward thought. _Just how far does that stain go?_

"Edward," Kurt whispered, part flattered, part flustered, and part indignant.

"I am only speaking truth." Edward gave a charming smile, smooth in his delivery of words, sounding in all the world like poetry, sonnets, and silk. Kurt felt like he was going to melt.

"I will not allow you to turn me into a pile of goo," Kurt protested.

"No never goo, maybe mush," Edward chuckled.

Kurt huffed but fell into step with his vampire, letting him lead – if only just this once.

"Tell me of your thoughts," Edward prompted, "You haven't a clue as to how frustrating it is to hear no actual words coming from you. It's like your world revolves around musical notes, comprised of them. Your thoughts made into a complicated symphony that I haven't a clue of how to translate."

"Works for the rest of the world, not actually knowing someone else's thoughts that is." Kurt smirked.

"Please only one thought," Edward pleaded.

"I am actually happy I had gotten to come to this with you."

Edward smiled as Kurt looked up at the stage, "I need to get back to the dressing room, it's time to prep for the next number."

Edward took a step back, hesitating. After a moment of thought he raised Kurt's hand, wrist up, to his lips, gently kissing the vein. "I shall await you ever return."

Kurt giggled; he liked this playful side of Edward that stemmed back to his roots. Kurt guessed he had quite a few years under his belt, taking his speech patterns into account.

Kurt headed back to the dressing room finding Santana, and the girls already there. He had informed the other girls of the new turn of events earlier. They all sat in front of mirror putting makeup on. Taking off all his upper cloths leaving the undershirt that had replaced the leotard earlier, he sat at his spot, taking a breath and beginning his transformation.

He started by placing the wig cap tightly atop his head, fitting all his hair in place. Looking at the supplies on his makeshift vanity he picked up the concealer and foundation, both giving him a pearlesque sheen to his face, neck, and chest. He followed up with a purple-maroon eyeliner pencil, outlined the whole of his eyes, smudging it a bit once done. He picked up the dark golden eye shadow covering his lids lightly. Next was highlighting his cheeks with a peach blush and last applying a deep blood red lipstick.

Getting up he grabbed his costume and headed for the changing area. He put a pair of gold sequined shorts over black pantyhose, following up with a corseted vest that had gold sequin flower embellishments all over it. He picked up his silk tie, tying it loosely and stuffing it down the corset. The last thing to round out the outfit was his sleek black boots that made his legs look miles longer. He hurriedly headed back to his vanity to grab his platinum wig to place it securely atop his head. Finished he turned to do a final survey of his girls.

Santana was helping Angela with her eyeliner; she was ready in her glittery costume as well. Wearing a pair of shorts like him, though hers having a paisley pattern made out of sequins, her top made with the same pattern, hugging in all the right places and showing her midriff. She has a black headband around the top of her head a feather sticking out the side.

Angela wore a dress covered in gold sequins. It hugged her thighs tightly before billowing out at the top, hanging loosely by spaghetti straps. He hair was covered by a mahogany wig done up closely resembling Santana's with no headband.

Lauren's golden dress fit snug, strings of sparkling sequins flying from the dress. She did had her hair pinned to her head in spiraling braids of different sizes.

Alice stood in the corner observing everyone else wearing a gold flapper dress, her hair spiked to fly up and out, little black flowers littering throughout it.

Katie was the last person he looked at. Sitting down he took her gold off the shoulder sequin gown into account, as well as her shoulder length red hair flowing down in soft waves.

They were all ready. "All right ladies, lets break a leg." Clapping he ushered them out onto the stage.

The lights were out once more, the crowd buzzing with anticipation, so far no one actually sitting down on the bleachers.

Kurt sat on the tallest box in the middle-back of the stage, Santana taking her seat beside him. They were back to back, one knee bent, backs arched. Lauren was on the smaller box to his left; her leg kicked up and held in place, Alice on the box to his right, doing the opposite of Lauren. Angela and Katie sat straddling chairs evenly centered toward the front of the stage.

The crowd hushed. A spot light hit Santana, _"Underneath the city lights, there is a world few know about, where rules don't apply, no._"Santana ran her hand lightly up her bent knee, and up her chest, snapping her head to the crowd.

Kurt sucked in air steadying, another spotlight hitting him. _"And you can't keep a good girl down." _Kurt's hand came up under his chin before flicking out, his head snapping a second after.

There was a pause in the music as everybody on stage snapped. Edward's eyes were glued squarely on the figure sharing center stage. "Did you know about this?" Edward breathed out to Jasper.

"No," Jasper was also watching avidly. "She did not tell me about this."

"Who are the chicks in the middle?" A random student asked not far off from the group. "They are so hot."

"Dude that's Hummel," another answered.

There was a pause, "I might be a little gayer then I had thought." Mike mumbled under his breath.

Emmett glanced around, "Where is Rose?"

A spot light hit two tables in the far back of the room; Rosalie stood atop one a Heather atop the other. They threw their hair back, bodies popping and locking to the beat, as the next lyric began. _"She comes through the club looking for a good time. Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime. Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine, up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)."_Santana belted as Alice and Lauren stood on their boxes their bodies rolled with the rhythm of the music, legs bending down in an arch. Angela and Katie threw a leg over the back of the chair and in a swift movement lay down across it; one leg extended the other bent as their arms reached to the ground.

_"Babydoll just come to life, under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line" _Santana scooted to the edge of the box snapping her fingers in a twirling motion as Kurt sang. Kurt slid back, falling into her lap and arching his back at the beat, then snapping back up.

_"We say," _Angela and Katie breathed the lyric.

_"He-eh-eh-hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show. He-eh-eh-hey, here go the boys you gotta show a little more." _Everyone sang, Santana's and Kurt's voices deep and overwhelming. Everyone was on their feet now stepping out and stroking down.

_"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best." _Alice, Angela, Katie and Lauren belted. Alice and Katie dancing on and around their chairs, while Angela and Lauren flipped their hair, and Rose and the other girl popped their hips to the side, feet spread.

_"So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque."_Kurt jumped in place sashaying as Santana began to walk with attitude to the front of the stage.

_"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best." _Alice, Angela, Katie and Lauren belted again, swinging their arms in a circle, Rosalie and Heather following a moment later.

_"So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." _Santana turned away from the crowd, letting a shiver run up her spine. Looking over her shoulder she smirked.

_"A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice. She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice." _Kurt strutted to the front of the stage beside Santana. _"Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut. Give a little what, what. Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)." _Kurt shimmied beside Santana, fluttering his hands." _  
><em>  
>Kurt moved onto the next verse. <em>"Everybody just come to life, under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind." <em>The group as a whole became sync in their dance moves, shimmying and doing the grapevine swivel.

_"We say." _Lauren and Alice sang bending in half, hands on hips.

_"He-eh-eh-hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show. He-eh-eh-hey, here go the boys you gotta show a little more." _Everyone sang, their voices echoing in the gym._  
><em>  
><em>"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best." <em>Angela, Lauren, Alice and Katie jumped, their arms circling.

_"So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." _Kurt soloed.

_"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best." _Angela, Lauren, Alice and Katie.

_"So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." _Santana's voice lowered.

_"Ok girls, let's show them how it's done. It ain't over till we say, and we've only just begun." _Kurt struck a pose, head up, arms back, chest out, and legs staggered.

_"Lemme hear you say, yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Santana came up beside Kurt arms spread wide and in the air. _  
><em>

"_Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah." _ Kurt shook his head back and forth, his hair flying in his face, his voice dropping.

_"Say yeah yeah yeaah." _Santana gave it her all as she, clutching her stomach curling in.

_"Say yeaah… yeah yeah…" _Kurt swung his hips to the beat, Santana following. They pivoted hurrying into the group of girls, forming into a triangle formation._  
><em>  
><em>"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." <em>Everyone sang it together, stepping from one foot to the other, swinging their arms. _"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best."_

_"So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." _Kurt and Santana sang the last line, everyone striking a pose, arms out snapping. The lights dimmed, before going completely out. The audience roared to life, clapping and whistling.

Puck turned to Finn, "Did you know Kurt could sing like that?" Finn shook his head, dumbfounded, his phone recording. He clicked send; the Glee club had to see this. "I think he has been holding out on us."

Finn shook his head again, "No man, I think we just never gave him the chance." Puck shrugged.

The lights came back on, the girls gone and Jordan standing there with a mike. "So . . ." he paused, "That is going to be impossible to beat." Everyone laughed, having a blast.

Edward heard a slow song begin as he headed to the door leading to the hallway, knowing Kurt would be coming from that direction.

It was a few minutes later when Katie walked out of the room that he received confirmation Kurt was, in fact, still in the dressing room. Katie turned sticking her head back through the door. "Kurt, your date is out here waiting."

Edward heard stumbling, and clattering of odds and ends hitting the floor. "Shoot," Kurt mumbled. Edward smirked.

Kurt appeared in the door then, the make-up wiped off, and outfit firmly in place. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Kurt's voice was a bit hoarse, lower in tenor and sexy as hell.

Edward cleared his throat. "It was no problem." Edward walked toward him, Kurt mirroring his actions. "I just wished to say that you gave a magnificent performance."

"Oh, well," Kurt blushed, "They made me do it - the girls that is – wouldn't take no for an answer. I even had a whole different outfit in mind for myself, something more masculine. They were having none of it."

Edward lifted Kurt's face, to gaze in his eyes. "You were down right scarlet. I could not force my eyes away." Edward's eyes suddenly darkened to black, Kurt's breath hitching. "May I try something?"

Kurt nodded his head, hindered slightly by the fingers on his chin. Edward leaned forward, lightly pressing his cold lips to Kurt's pliant mouth. Sparks flew behind Kurt's lids, as he slowly closed his eyes.

The moment halted as Santana appeared. "Oh Hummel you have been holding out on me. Get down with your wanky self."

Edward and Kurt pulled away. Edward's face impassive, Kurt's a little stunned. After the interruption they headed back into the gym to dance and enjoy time with family and friends.

Santana's performance of Shakira's song 'Hips Don't Lie' went spectacularly. She had a following of worshiping boys stalking her from afar after as she danced with her friends.

The night went splendidly.

Finn was the last to perform, he stood on stage, head mike on. "So hey," he waved. "My name is Finn. I went to school with Kurt until recently when a tragedy struck our family. See his dad and my mom were dating and going to get married, so we were like brothers from another mother. Anyway I don't think Kurt ever really knew what he meant to me, or how proud of him I am." Finn looked at Kurt, "This is for you little brother."

Finn stepped back and began to sing. _"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday (yeahh) . . ." _

Halfway through the song Finn walked out into the audience and took Kurt's hand, dancing with him.

Kurt's eyes began to tear up. _This is so perfect. . ._

**Songs:**

**Quoted-**

**Beyonce 'Single Ladies'**

**Bruno Mars 'Just The Way You Are'**

**Mentioned-**

**Thomas Rhett 'Something To Do With My Hands' **

**Shakira 'Hips Don't Lie'**

**Show Stopping Number Used-**

**Christina Aguilera 'Show Me How You Burlesque'**

**AN: Not as hard to write as I had previously thought it would be. I am not happy with it though. And I have a question. Why do some people write 'congrats' at the end of a review, what am I being congratulated about? Just curious. It does make me smile though. **

**AN2: So someone cleared up the congrats thing, so thank you. It makes sense now. Also someone asked about why Charlie was a little uncomfortable around Puck, well he knew him since he was a baby and didn't know if Puck knew that or not. Charlie just didn't know how to handle the situation, along with the added stress of having two other teens in his house and being awkward in social situations like that, he can come off as gruff. **

**So here is the extended revamped chapter because I realized I needed to up my time line if I wanted to keep with the straight and narrow of the book series at a chapterly basis. Did any of that make sense, or am I only making sense in my brain. My brain tends to be confusing, to people around me – and especially to myself. So if I am making sense I usually take it as an indicator that something has gone terribly wrong. **

**I hope to get a better response to this chapter, because I haven't been getting much of a response for the last couple chapters. Only a few reviewers (that I cherish) – but I see how many people read and favorite and follow my story and it's a good turnout – just hardly any responses. Am I doing something wrong? Is my story that horrible and badly written. . . Or worse is it so good you are all speechless?! Oh no, what am I to do, if the last is true how am I to become a better writer, where am I to go from here! My world is ending . . . **

**Okay done now – at least I _think_ so . . .**

**I shall end things here before I go insane(r) **

**With love, **

**Snake Eyes**

**(Did you know you all have given me a nickname? Yes, well I was going by WWSE, but then you lovely fans began to call me Snake Eyes, its happened too many times by several different readers . . . It makes the author in me squeal.) **

_**Meanwhile . . . Lima Ohio**_

Will Schuester reached into his pocket as his phone buzzed. Clicking a few buttons he sat to watch the video.

His forehead wrinkled, "Why did Finn send me this?"

The camera zoomed in on the face of one of the main singers as they soloed. His eyes widened, "Kurt?"

Will looked up at the ceiling, "Shit," he mumbled to himself. _I had no clue, no inkling that Kurt could do that, I had Nationals in the bag and didn't even know it. _


	15. Soul Before Flesh

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: Soul Before Flesh (14) **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Twilight chapter 14**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

**Monday after Dance – Glee Meeting**

Everyone was sitting down, backs ramrod straight as Santana, Finn, and Puck entered the choir room. They stood in the door scrutinizing the trio carefully. Not moving, not speaking, just staring. Then the classroom succumbed to chaos; springing to life so fast that it would have made the roadrunner dizzy.

Finn was grabbed immediately by Rachel, being towed to his seat as she shot question after question at him. "Did you know Kurt could do that? Did you know Kurt had moves like that? Why didn't I know he could sing like that? I'm still better right? I am still the star right, _right?_" Rachel had tears streaming down her face from the stress. Finn watched her, his eyes growing wider at the scene she provided.

The boys rushed at Puck, hounding him, going as far as pushing him into a corner. "Dude," Artie called out in indignation as he followed behind, "Did you know?"

Santana was attacked by the rest of the girls then; they surrounded her like a wolf pack on the prowl, circling, vicious smiles in place. "Back off bitches, I just found out when you did, seems Babyface was holding out on us."

"How was that even possible? Kurt is my best friend, I would have known if he was that good. I would have known that he could have pulled that off." Mercedes defended. "He couldn't pull off a high F and now his range is bigger than that? I don't think so Ms. Lima-Heights."

"Believe it Aretha," Santana shot back. "Kurt was actually that amazing, it's just no one gave him the light of day. The choir teacher there saw us perform on YouTube and then put him in charge of live entertainment for the dance." Mr. Schue walked in at that moment and Santana continued. "He put it all together, meaning choreography, vocals, teaching those girls the routine, as well as myself. Think about it, he did try and offer advice, did try and tell us things. WE marked him off, WE didn't listen to him. If he had stayed here, WE would have floundered his talent, his potential. WE would have crushed him."

"Alright everyone back to your seats," Mr. Schue. He turned to Santana, then Puck and Finn, "Is that true guys. Did Kurt put all that entertainment together?"

"Yeah Mr. S, he did," Finn answered earnestly.

Mr. Schue bowed his head, looking up a moment later. "We owe an apology to Kurt, guys. I owe him an apology."

"He doesn't want it," Puck offered.

"I think he would," Quinn shot back. Artie, Tina and Mike nodded in agreement.

"No-" Puck began.

"Yeah he would. Kurt's like that, he is all about the drama surrounding him," Mercedes interrupted.

"If you think that Mercedes, then you don't know Kurt." Finn said at the same time Santana yelled, "Bitch please."

"Of course I know Kurt, I am his best friend." Mercedes yelled at the three.

"Was," Puck interjected.

"Excuse you," Mercedes was out of her seat, Sam behind her as Quinn backed her up.

"Was, as in past tense, I haven't attended English in like four months and even I know that." Puck chuckled darkly. Santana's smirk behind him was large as Finn's face became impassive.

"I am to his best friend!" Mercedes yelled.

"Kurt loves Cedes." Quinn offered.

"Yes, he does, but she has been ignoring him," Finn said, eyes piercing the black girl. "Ignoring and forgetting about him. He will always love her, but that doesn't mean they are best friends."

"He was lonely, and in pain. We gave him space because you said that was what he needed." Santana shouted. "Puck, what were you doing when we ignored him, only sending an email here and there, only calling every couple of weeks."

"I was talking to him," Puck blushed.

Santana turned back to the group, "Guess who Kurt's new besties are?"

"Some random kids in his choir at his school," offered Artie.

"No silly, it's the dinosaur." Britney answered plainly, "Oh and the vampire."

The group looked between Puck and Tina. Tina bowed her head. "Not me," she whispered.

"No no, the vampire that is Kurt's boyfriend." Britney clarified.

"How can this punk be Kurt's new BFF?" Quinn asked in unison with Mercedes. They really had been hanging out a lot.

"We were friends when we were kids," Puck offered. Now even Santana and Finn looked on quizzically. "His mom and mine were best friends. His mom is the reason I even live in Ohio. I was born in Washington. When his mom moved, mine followed." Puck shrugged, "We got along, me and Kurt, though I picked on him, in a friendly way. Then we went to school and I still picked on him, that's when the other kids started in. I got a reputation that I didn't want to give up, had friends an all. So I got worse, he told his mom, she told my mom, my mom didn't believe it. They broke their friendship. We—me and Kurt—reconnected after a few emails. Shit happens." Puck turned then, not ready to handle any more bullshit. He was really tired, tired of Ohio, tired of Glee, and tired of the drama. Maybe it was time to talk to his mom about that transfer idea—yeah maybe . . .

**Forks – directly after dance. . . **

Kurt turned from his friends, saying goodbye. They were going to take tomorrow sometime and he wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye then. Huffing he headed toward the silver Volvo parked a few spots over, and to Edward sitting atop the hood. Kurt gave a soft smile.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, coming to stand between Edward's spread legs.

"Hey," Edward's voice was a deep rumble. "I think I should get you home."

Kurt turned away and sighed. "I suppose," Kurt bit his lip, "If you insist."

Edward nodded, hefting up, off the hood of his car and walking Kurt to his door. They drove in silence out of the packed parking lot.

"May I ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Edward was apprehensive.

"Why were you changed?"

"My mother," the answer was simple for Edward.

"What do you mean," Kurt looked over at Edward, his brow slightly crinkled.

"I lived in Chicago," Edward began his story, "Born and raised. I had a happy life, my parents moderately well off. I remember being excited, as I only had a year before I was drafted. I wanted to help my country, fight for it. That was when it struck, the influenza epidemic. My father was one of the first to perish. And not long after my mother and myself fell sick. It was on her death bed that she made a Dr. Cullen promise to do everything he could to prevent myself, the same fate."

Kurt smiled wistfully, "She loved you a lot."

Edward turned to Kurt, angling his body closer ever so slightly, "She is actually one of the few things that I have a clearer memory of from before my new birth."

"Is that what you call it," Kurt asked, "A new birth?"

"It's kinda a bit of a joke for us actually, because Esme, our mother is in all actuality younger than us." Edward turned away. He was giving a lot of information for Kurt to take in all at once. But there were no unusual indicators in Kurt's music obsessed unconscious.

"Oh, hmm . . ." Kurt sat back to think, "Tell me more about that. Tell me more about how your family came to be."

Edward's grip tightened on the wheel, "My family is a bit on the unusual side."

"How so?" asked Kurt.

"Vampires don't usually form familiar attachments to one another, with of course, the exception of mates. So we are doubly different as we also try, and live amongst humans as well as try to blend into their society. Vampires are more often than not, nomads. There are some clans, and we actually have good standing with most of them, but very few have more than three to four vampires together. There are two that have really exceeded those numbers other than us, and they are an Alaskan clan that also survives off animals, as well as one in Italy that is our ruling body, enforcing laws to keep us safe from the humans." Edward explained his posture rigid.

"Do you know the Alaskan clan well?" Kurt asked.

"They are what you would refer to as extended relatives," Edward answered.

"You didn't explain how your clan, or coven, or whatever came to be," Kurt prompted after a moment of silence.

"Carlisle was the first, and he turned most of us. I was his first child, and soon after me, he found Rosalie in the streets bleeding, and left to die by her Fiancé. I think Carlisle thought she would make me the perfect mate as we had some across another vampire a few years back who was Carlisle's own companion. She didn't abide by our way of life, though Carlisle never begrudged her. He had thought Rosalie would make a perfect mate for me. He was wrong, or at least he thought he was," Edward mumbled the last part, glancing over at Kurt scrutinizing. "Rosalie found Emmett a few years later, mauled by a bear, and then fell in love. Carlisle turned him for her. That was when Karen left, finding her own mate. It nearly broke Carlisle for a while, he was devastated. That's when Alice showed up out of the blue, with Jasper in tow. She said he would find happiness and he let her into the family." Edward scowled, "I wasn't there, off on one of my trips visiting the coven from Alaska and came home to all my things in the garage. Alice told me that my room had the best view and that I would grow to adore her."

"Did you?" Kurt asked.

"Is Alice ever wrong?" Edward asked.

"I—what do you mean?"

"You don't know, but I am not the only gifted Vampire around. Alice can predict the future and Jasper can do what I do, only with emotions rather than thoughts." Edward explained.

"Hmm . . ." Kurt pondered this and asked, "And Esme."

"She was the last to be turned; Carlisle only found her a few years back. She may be the youngest, but she is our mother. She was dying of cancer, and had a husband and a baby boy. She remembers him, her son, at least partially—not his name, but his face. I think if she ever saw him again, she wouldn't let him go. She is hoping that she will see him I think, to bring into the family." Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh we're here," Kurt was startled as they pulled up. He wasn't ready for Edward to leave. "I don't think I want you to leave."

Edward cocked his head, "I can stay. I can stay for however long you will have me."

_Forever . . ._ Kurt shook his head, trying to not be drawn into those molten eyes. "I think I want you to stay—for now."

"Alright, you go on inside, I will be waiting for you in your bedroom." Edward smiled for a second, and then wiped it off his face. He was entirely too smug. That wouldn't do, it would loosen his control.

Kurt began to walk up to the front door after getting out of the vehicle. He paused before unlocking it. Smirking he said "It isn't like you haven't been here every night, spying on me anyway." He didn't have to turn around to see Edward frozen in his car. After a second he turned the key in the lock and trumped inside, hearing a car engine start and speed off. Kurt gave Edward two minutes before he was up in the room waiting for him.

"Charlie I'm home," Kurt called.

"In here buddy," Charlie was sitting in his recliner, looking over at the door to the kitchen as I walked through. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did."

Charlie's scrunched his eyebrows together, "You sound surprised."

"Maybe a little," Kurt giggled. "I hadn't expected the night to go so well. There was no hitch in the performances and Edward didn't mind when I had to slink away to check on something."

"He didn't try and make a move on you, did he," papa bear was out and growling.

"No, Edward was very much a gentleman. Honestly I think he may be a bit old fashioned." Kurt informed.

"Old fashioned," Charlie inquired.

"You know no sex before marriage, very little public displays of affection. Things like that."

"Hmmm . . ." Kurt could see Charlie waver between hating Edward and loving him in that instance, before settling on grudgingly fine with the relationship—the 'for now' clearly written all over his face.

"I think I am gonna head in for the night. I am exhausted after not sleeping hardly a wink, and then running a show, while entertaining a date." Kurt yawned.

"Okay," Kurt could see suspicion written all over his forehead, in neon letters.

Kurt headed up the stairs smiling; Charlie had the same reaction he was sure his father would have had. The hole in his chest ached vaguely before he shut it off and clambered into his room, dropping his coat on the floor.

"Edward," Kurt whispered.

A laugh sounded from the chair in the corner, startling Kurt. He brought his hand to his chest, "Gaga, don't do that."

He was at Kurt's side in a second, wrapping his strong arms around his waist. He hadn't meant to stun Kurt, think the boy had been aware of him. "'m sorry," Edward mumbled into Kurt's hair.

"Just don't do that again, I think you gave a shock to my heart. I swear . . ." Kurt breathed in deeply. Edward picked him up, carrying him to the bed, sitting him down.

"Don't startle the human, check." Edward said, clearly amused.

"Yes, don't startle the human," Kurt spoke, disdain dripping from his lips. He had a feeling that this might become an oncoming joke. Kurt sat for a minute, "I think I need to go get ready for bed," at Edward's confusion, "So Charlie doesn't become too suspicious. I think he might be already."

Edward nodded, "Go take a human minute." The smug grin underlying his voice was clear.

"Knew it," Kurt mumbled, climbing off the bed. He headed for his dresser, taking out his light blue silk pajamas, and grabbing his bag and towel, "A few minutes." Kurt began to walk to the door freezing in place._ What if he is gone when I come back? Just like going to school and my dad not making it home. He has to be here when I come back. Okay, okay panic attack . . . gotta calm. _Kurt couldn't stop his train of thought, trying to snap out of it. _Has to be here, he has to be here._

"Kurt?" Edward's voice was soft.

Kurt turned and Edward almost reeled back at the terror shining in those eyes, "You will be here; you will be here when I get back. You have to be here," Kurt pleaded.

Edward froze, "Yes Kurt, I will be here. Remember, for however long you will have me." Edward watched the terror slowly leak out of his eyes, trepidation taking hold.

"I—sorry—I . . ." Kurt took a breath, "Only a few minutes." Kurt ran from the room.

Kurt finished his nightly routine faster than he had ever before, deciding just for the night to do only half his skin regimen. Stopping just outside his door he took a breath and opened it.

"Kurt?" Edward whispered, knowing full well who it was.

"Yeah," Kurt walked in, closing the door behind him. He stood awkwardly by the door, unsure of Edward's impression of him now. He wasn't some needy virgin girl. He could stand on his own two feet most days.

"Come here," Edward's face gave nothing away as he beckoned Kurt to his lap. They sat on Kurt's bed like that for a while, Edward finally working up the courage to ask, "What was that? Just before you left to shower."

Kurt froze. Taking a minute he began to relax when he realized Edward wasn't pulling away. "I—I have panic attacks sometimes remember. I haven't had one for a while, and I think the thought of you slipping off into the night triggered one." Kurt's eyes were wide as they looked up at Edward.

Edward pulled him closer before maneuvering them under the covers, lying down, "Never, never mi bellezza, never. Not for as long as you will have me."

"Bellezza? What does that mean? It's beautiful," Kurt asked curious.

"Beauty in Italian, ironically," Edward whispered eyes soft.

Kurt gave a hushed laugh. "Bellezza," Kurt said again, tasting it on his tongue, "I like it, one of my better nicknames."

"What are your other nicknames," Edward was curious.

"There are the not so nice nicknames, the ones referring to my sexuality. The nicer ones are Fairy and Gayface actually." Kurt felt Edward growl, but continued, "Then there was Lady Hummel, My Best Gay, Lady Face. My favorites though are Ice Queen, the whole of McKinley named me that, my coach named me Porcelain, and then Fancy, which was given to me by my main tormenter." Edward was rigid, "It's okay Edward."

Kurt sat in Edward's arms for a minute when he began to giggle. Edward began to relax, slowly, curious as to what had Kurt so worked up. "What is so funny?"

Kurt brought his hands to his mouth, cuddled into Edward's chest. "I just—you called me beauty right. Well you are my handsome prince dressed up like a beast." Kurt curled into himself further, "My very own fairytale." Edward's lips hitched up at the corners, mirth written all over his face. "How do you say beast in Italian?"

"Bestia," Edward supplied, "We would be Bella e la Bestia."

"Bestia," Kurt whispered awe taking form in his voice. Kurt looked up again into Edward's eyes, "My prince in the shape of a beast."

"Yes," Edward affirmed, holding Kurt closer.

"This seems easier for you," Kurt offered. Edward's eyebrows raised only a fraction, "You being closer to me, holding me."

"Does it really seem so," Edward asked.

"Yes, it does," Kurt answered. "Why is that?"

"Mind over matter (quoted for Twilight book)." Edward said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh," Kurt hunkered down, yawning.

"Go to sleep silly little human, I shall be here when you wake," Edward spoke softly. After a minute he began to hum what seemed to be a nocturne—a lullaby.

**AN:**

**So there you have it, I am deeply sorry it took so long...but I was on vacation-not the fun kind though. It was the visiting relatives I didn't even know existed kind. I also received awesome news and get to travel across the pond soon. Just thinking about it makes me smile. Another update, I will be off on vacation in December, around Christmas-the fun kind... so yeah.**

**Anyway thanks so much for all the support, please review, it keeps me going... I don't know what I would do without you guys and girls *Big Teary Eyes* I am up to 200 reviews people! Do you know how tremendous that is-how elating! Now I am aiming for 300 before the end of this story... So that means my writing has to get even better, even MORE epic! I am excited, can you tell? **

**Thank you all again... **

**Snake Eyes**


	16. House of Horrors

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (15) House of Horrors**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Chapther 15 twilight, Glee ep 02X14 Blame it On the Alcohol. **

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

Kurt woke groggily, wiping his eyes as he sat up. He glanced around, taking the room in, his gaze landing on an amused Edward. He huffed, mumbling something that sounded like garbled vowels.

"Good morning," Edward greeted, the corner of his mouth hitching up ever so slightly.

Kurt raised a hand, making a shooing motion that could pass for a wave as he stumbled out of the bed and to the bathroom. Edward watched in amazement as Kurt, returned from the bathroom to grab what looked like a mismatched pair of cloths, only to be back minutes later to grab a different set. This happened twice more before Kurt settled with a long pearl cashmere sweater(-dress—but we will leave that unsaid,) a pair of black faux-leather legging, and his black buckle boots. In mere moments Kurt had turned from a groggy, uncommunicative, bedridden man, to a groggy, uncommunicative, day ready fashionista. Kurt turned back to Edward, glaring, his diamond hard eyes still foggy from sleep.

He turned on his heel, heading down the stairs and to the kitchen. Edward was bemused as he followed Kurt, noting that the boy went straight to the espresso machine. Kurt hovered over it as it steamed. Edward stood back watching the spectacle chuckling softly as he stood still as stone at the far wall, not wanting to ignite the beast.

The machine finished with a flourish of steam clouds puffing onto Kurt as he inhaled the aroma. He grabbed the cup underneath the dispenser and sucked it back in only a few scalding gulps, before placing it back down for a refill.

Edward watched as the caffeine slowly began to give live back to Kurt as he nursed his second cup closely to his chest, almost cooing in appreciation. "Note to self," Edward said barely above a whisper, wondering if Kurt could hear him, "Get the human caffeine first above all else."

Kurt shuffled around to peer at him above his mug. He grunted shuffling back around toward the machine to get a third cup.

"That cannot be healthy for you," Edward commented coolly.

Kurt whorled around, "If, by any chance, you are thinking to give me an intervention, I will end you, vampire or not."

Edward shuddered, for the first time actually scared that Kurt could hold to his word. He wouldn't let it show. He held his hands up in a placating manor, bending forward in a hunch, like one would do with a scared and rabid animal. Kurt narrowed his eyes as he saw the smirk adorning Edward's face, and actually growled, turning back for a fourth cup.

After the fifth Kurt seemed to have calmed and sat at the table, his customary red apple in hand, eating. Kurt looked up, seeing Edward, "You left," he gestured to the change of clothes and combed hair.

"For only a moment to change, I was gone roughly only a minute or so." Edward shrugged coming to stand in the middle of the kitchen to be a statue. "Do you know that you hum in your sleep, that was the or-so part of my absence. I thought it had sounded familiar and needed to look it up."

Kurt raised an elegant eyebrow, "Oh really, are you going to tell me what it was."

"I would rather hum it and see if you recognize it off the top of your head."

"Go on then," Kurt motioned for him to start.

"Hem, hem, hem . . ." Edward began, musically enchanting.

Kurt knew it instantly; he waited for the right tempo to come along, opened his mouth, and began to sing just as a ray of golden light enveloped him. _"Heart beat fast, colors and promises."_ Kurt closed his eyes, and Edward was suddenly enraptured. _"How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_ Kurt got up, suddenly unable to stop; Edward's humming enrapturing him just as the vampire was with him. Kurt never noticed that they moved to the living room, the humming becoming piano notes. _"But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow." _

Kurt spun, the lights from the windows streaming in, floating over him as if he were an angel. _"One step closer."_

Edward couldn't stop as his voice joined in, lower but just as smooth as Kurt's. Kurt opened his eyes, turning toward him. _"I have died everyday, waiting for you."_

"_Darling don't be afraid, I adore you."_ Kurt gazed solemnly into Edward's eyes as he sang. _"I have loved you for a thousand years."_

"_And I will love you for a thousand more . . _." Edward finished, letting the tempo fade off.

Kurt sucked in a breath, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this—he looked up into Edward's eyes once more—and at the same time, he thinks how could he be anything but. They were frozen in time, for mere moments, Kurt standing, Edward sitting at the piano.

Edward took a slow breath, breathing in the moment before clearing his throat. "Would you like to meet my family?"

Kurt's adams apple bobbed.

"So you are afraid now," Edward commented.

"What is they don't like me?" Kurt shrunk in on himself. "After all you just came out to them; they may think it's my fault." Kurt's eyes showed genuine terror at the prospect.

Edward was at his side in an instant, "They shall love you, they already do. Even Rosalie has grudgingly accepted this," Kurt sucked in a breath, "But not because of my sexuality, or yours, but because she is upset that you get to be the one thing she wants—human."

"Okay," Edward was amazed as Kurt stood straight, still terrified but not showing it. "Okay, I can do this." Kurt turned in Edward's arms, "Do they know whether or not I know, about them that is?"

"Mmm . . . Yes they know, in fact they put down bets."

"On what," Kurt enquired.

"I don't think I shall tell you," Edward smiled softly, seeing Kurt take that statement in and mule over it, "Though why one would bet against Alice, I cannot understand."

"Did Alice predict my appearance," Edward's face hardened.

Kurt frowned, as Edward answered, "Something along those lines."

"I want to introduce you to Charlie too," Kurt said, "Properly that is, with no one else to help him try and intimidate you."

Edward nodded. Kurt twirled away as Edward reached for him, "Where are you going?"

"I have a belt that was meant for this outfit, if we are leaving then I am putting it on." Kurt said from up the stairs.

"How is he so fast," Edward mumbled to himself, "One would think he is supernatural."

Kurt reached the top of the stair when his phone went off. Looking at it he saw a text from Britney.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Britney**

**Drink responsibly—or else you might projectile vomit all over Rachel Berry.**

Kurt grabbed his belt and headed down stairs, Edward waiting at the bottom for him. As he stepped lightly down the last steps he collided with Edward's stone chest smiling sweetly up at him. Edward was serene as he gazed into glasz eyes, bending down to place a simple kiss on the lips. Kurt was grinning, and happy, as he separated from the pillar that was Edward and twirled once more, giddy. "How do I look?"

"Devastatingly indecent," Edward spoke naturally.

"Good that was my intention," Kurt blushed, grabbing his key and bag by the front door, only to have them snapped up as Edward passed him.

"I will drive us."

"Remember my baby goes no faster than 55 mph on a good day . . ." Kurt paused, "And I have a feeling it's a bad day, so stick to 45."

Edward opened his door and gave a crooked smile, "Yes of course your majesty."

"I like mi bellezza better," Kurt grumbled.

"Mi bellezza then," Edward whispered.

They drove for a few minutes in silence.

Kurt watched out the window, noticing that they were heading out of town. He smiled as they passed a bridge and up a winding road as bigger houses became few and far between. The houses ended and they kept going into a dense forest, turning left onto an unpaved road.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"My driveway," Edward said as he kept his eyes on the twisting, turning road. It was a few miles in that the forest ended abruptly, a meadow coming into view with a white house softly sitting atop a small hill. There were some trees, hang close to the house making the deep wrap around porch useless in their shadow. The house was three stories, rectangular in shape, and timeless in its existence.

"Beautiful," Kurt spoke softly, "I had pictured this before, but I had no idea just how breathtaking it would be."

"Pictured my house?" Edward was confused.

"No-no, this scene, my mother spoke of it often. She said we would live some place like this someday." Kurt's voice dropped. "There is a baby grand in the living room atop a stage. The house is done in pastels and whites, whether walls or decorations, and the kitchen would be yellow." Kurt offered more of a picture for Edward.

Edward frowned, Kurt had never seen his home before, yet he described it perfectly.

"She said I would get married there, on the lawn in the backyard. There would be a gazebo covered in white and peach azaleas." Edward hummed, stepping out of the car and faster than they eye could see opening Kurt's door as well.

"Let's get inside then." As they walked up the stone path Edward spoke, "Esme won't be here for a while, she had an appointment with one of our contacts about a situation in Port Angeles."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled still dazed by his dream coming to life.

Edward opened the front door, and Kurt gasped. It was his dream. . . It was his mother's dream. . . . It was beautiful.

To the left of the door stood Edward's father, Edward placed his hand in the middle of Kurt's back and bowed his head, "Carlisle, this is Kurt."

"Welcome Kurt," Carlisle face was brilliant as he smiled. He raised his hand slightly, as if not to scare Kurt.

Kurt graced him with a smile that took everyone within vicinity's breath away. "My pleasure truly, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle please," he beamed back before looking to Edward.

"Carlisle," Kurt took his hand.

"Where is everyone?" Edward asked.

"We wished to not bombard Kurt with everyone at once, though Esme will be returning shortly," Carlisle offered.

Kurt glanced up the staircase as he heard a giggle, Alice and Jasper standing at the top.

"Edward!" Alice greeted from the top, springing to life and speeding down the stairs to be at Kurt's side, "Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to Edward, the vampire's face unreadable. Kurt then looked to Alice, Jasper just behind her. "Alice, Jasper," he softened his smile.

Next Rosalie sauntered in; she stood just feet away from the couple, Edward standing protectively hunched over Kurt. She gave a short crisp laugh, not unlike Santana, Kurt noticed. "I knew Edward couldn't resist me." She commented.

Edward frowned, as Alice giggled. "Rose," Carlisle reprimanded.

"It's true," she spoke snidely, looking Kurt up and down. "He is me—opposite gender."

A guffaw sounded from the kitchen door. Kurt glanced over to see a hulking figure as he let out rambunctious laughter, speaking in-between breaths, "You . . ." he pointed at Edward, "and me . . . Put up with . . . Same." He peeled into more laughter.

Edward grimaced just as Kurt looked up at him, Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Is there something wrong with Rosalie and myself, Edward?"

Edward sobered slightly, glancing over at Emmett as he was bent over holding his stomach, "Never mi bellezza, never."

Rosalie's sharp laughed sounded once more as Alice giggled, Jasper and Carlisle chuckling.

Kurt glanced around, at the happy family, a smile on his face, "I thought not."

Edward's eyes never left him as he wondered farther into the house, he froze as he spotted the white piano atop a short stage, "Edward is that yours."

"Yes," Edward spoke amused. It hadn't passed his notice how their pianos were so similar, eerily so.

"Will you play it for me?" the room quieted as Kurt zeroed in on the instrument.

Edward sat, playing the instrument in a complex pattern of notes. Kurt sat mesmerized.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Did you write that?" Kurt asked in returned.

Edward hmmed in positive, "It is Esme's favorite, says it reminds her of something she can't quite grasp. "It reminds me of a sonata that I hear often in your head."

Kurt smiled settling in to run his fingers over the keys, he began a tempo. Edward listened in astonishment as he played the sonata he had been speaking about. It resonated from the piano and Edward was struck. He placed his hands back on the keys playing his own sonata next to Kurt, creating a duet that was obviously meant to be. They finished in a flourish Edward smiling at Kurt as Kurt did the same.

"Where did you learn that?" Edward asked.

"I wrote it when I was very little, it was something that wouldn't leave my head until I had it down on paper." Kurt glanced down, "Will you play me something else?"

"Yes," Edward answered. He moved into a softer melody, something Kurt had heard the night before. It was his nocturne. (Nocturne definition: musical composition that has a romantic or dreamy character with nocturnal associations . . . *GIGGLE* side note: I looked up musical terms a while back and found this—it was perfection I think, at least for my story—who needs a lullaby anyway.) "I wrote this thinking of you."

Kurt listened to his song, a sureness falling over him as he watched Edward's hands. "It's beautiful."

Edward stood, holding out his hand. Kurt smiled taking the hand delicately. Edward lifted him from the bench, walking them toward the stairs. The hallway at the top was paneled in a honey color wood same as the floor boards. "That's Rosalie's and Emmett's room . . . Carlisle's study . . . Alice's and Jasper's room . . ." he waved his hands at the doors as he passed them. Kurt glanced at the cross hanging on the wall at the end of the hall, paying no more mind to the ornament. Instead he asked, "How old is Carlisle?" stopping Edward dead in his tracks.

"He just celebrated his birthday, turning three hundred and sixty-two."

Kurt looked back at Edward, "Tell me more about him."

Edward eyed Kurt, speaking slowly, "Carlisle was born in the sixteen-forties, in London. It was just before Cromwell's rule." Kurt smiled, marveling at the tale, "His mother died when he was born, leaving him the only heir to an Anglican pastor at the time. It was around the time Protestants rose to power, so his father felt more incensed about Roman Catholics, persecuting them more then some. Carlisle was raised in a home that firmly believed in the verity of the fact that evil existed. He had even led hunts, of werewolves, witches, and vampires alike. Even going so far as to condemn creature that were seen both in good light as well as bad; such creatures as fairies, dwarves, elves, he saw them everywhere."

"Fairies . . . Elves?" Kurt asked confused.

"You for example, would have been seen as either of those," Edward was blunt in his truthfulness, "by your appearance as both or either."

"I don't think I would have liked Carlisle's father."

"Not many did." Edward supplied. "Carlisle's father grew to an age though, that he couldn't do as he had before, leaving the job to his son. Carlisle wasn't one to jump into a fray until absolute proof was given that the person was guilty of the crimes suggested of them. He was much cleverer then his father and had actually discovered a coven of true vampires living in the sewers, hunting by night.

"The people of his congregation gathered their pitchforks, torches and axes," Edward glanced at Carlisle's study door, "They waited for a long while until one emerged." Edward's chuckle was darker than expected and Kurt had to look away, to the cross at the end of the hall.

"He was ancient, and weaker than one should let themselves get. He had others in his coven, as he called back to them in Latin when he noticed the change in the alley. The vampire took off then, Carlisle in lead of the mob at his back. Carlisle was young and strong—only twenty-three—and faster than the rest. Carlisle still doesn't know how he caught up to him, but he had, and the vampire turned to attack. He bit him, before turning to the two men just behind him and killing them instantly. Carlisle was left bleeding in the street."

Edward stood for a moment, struggling with what he could or should say next.

"Carlisle was very aware of what his father would have done. Burning anything infected, demolishing his own son for the sake of his religion. He let instincts take hold, holing himself up in a cellar, burying himself under rotten potatoes for three days. Staying silent in his transformation, and once it was over—that was when he realized exactly what he had become."

Kurt wanted to ask more, to know more about Carlisle, the man who brought this family together. Edward could see the burning curiosity just under the surface taking Kurt's hand.

"Here I shall show you," he walked a few steps and knocked on Carlisle's study door.

To be continued . . .

**Songs:**

**'A Thousand Words' - Christina Perri**


	17. Esme

**Title: Nightfall's Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: M/M slash**

**Chapter: (16) Esme**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight.**

**Spoiler: Chapter 16 twilight**

**Author: WWSE**

_Thoughts_

"_Singing"_

Phone

**Email or Text**

"Talking"

"Come in," a soft voice Kurt could associate with Carlisle spoke through the door.

Edward opened the door to a darkly paneled office that was covered in shelves taller then Kurt had seen anywhere with the exception of a library. Carlisle was getting up from behind his mahogany desk where he sat reading something in a language Kurt didn't know.

He smiled at them as Edward placed a hand on Kurt's mid-back, "Edward, Kurt, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to show Kurt the family history," Edward closed the door, and turned Kurt around gently to face the wall he had just came through. The wall was covered top to bottom in paintings and photographs. "Would you do the honors of telling the stories?" Kurt wasn't sure where to look but focused on the one Edward stood him in front of.

It was done in sepia colors of a cityscape from more than a few years in the past.

"Yes, I will, but I need to go check on something first, can you start for me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," and Carlisle was gone. Edward turned his attention to the painting; it didn't stand out against the paintings surrounding it, simple and rough, "Early London in the sixteen-fifties, Carlisle's hometown."

"What happened after Carlisle learned what he was?" Kurt asked.

Edward took a deep breath, "He tried to kill himself." Edward paused when Kurt took in a sharp breath, waiting before he continued, "He jumped from great heights, tried to drown himself in the ocean, even starve himself.

"It was amazing really, his will to resist feeding. That is a nearly impossible feat," Edward looked down at Kurt as Kurt looked up at him.

"Impossible?" Kurt commented.

"Nearly so. Carlisle is the only vampire in history that was able to draw upon his own will to resist such a thing; any other would have crumbled as the burning took hold."

"Is that Carlisle's gift?" Kurt asked.

"You could say that, though not necessarily his will, but his compassion to back his will up to such an extent. Just like Esme brought her ability to love, Rose her beauty, Emmett his strength and you are already aware of Alice's and Jasper's gift."

"Hmm . . . What happened when it didn't work?" Kurt asked, back on track.

"I knew my will was weakening so I separated myself from humanity all together." Edward gestured to a painting of a meadow, painted in a red hue, as if covered in blood. Carlisle talking from behind them, "I ran across a herd of deer, and couldn't stop the wild frenzy that followed."

Kurt startled whorled around, "Oh," Kurt placed a hand on his heart as it beat unreasonably fast, "I didn't hear you come in?" Kurt meant it as a comment but it came out as a question.

"Carlisle," Edward admonished, "Don't startle the human."

"I knew that was going to become a thing," Kurt mumbled as Carlisle offered apologies. Kurt turned back to the paintings, "What next."

"I came up with a new philosophy, one where I did not have to prey on humans, and pray for my soul. I had eaten meat, animals in my previous life, this seemed no different. My strength was restored and I seemed to have an abundant amount of free time. So next . . ."

Edward gestured at the largest painting on the wall, easily bigger than even the door. It was heavily ornate and vibrant with color. It depicted four figures, statuesque and godly where they stood, draped in garbed robes that billowed out and around the stage and pillars they stood. It was straight out of mythology; startled Kurt noticed the figure in the back standing to the side, to be Carlisle.

"I swam to France, traveling through Europe until I reached the universities. I studied music, science, literature, then medicine—I found my calling then." Carlisle paused. "It took me nearly two centuries to reign in my thirst. I can now see, smell and touch blood without being bothered in the least. I was studying in Italy when I came across them, vampires of a much more civilized degree, educated even as myself."

"Solimena thought Carlisle's friends to be some of his greatest subjects," Edward spoke from next to Kurt.

"Solimena the painter that based his work after Roman Barque Masters?" Kurt asked.

"The very same," Carlisle nodded. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius—he painted them as gods often. I stayed with them for only a short while. They persisted in trying to cure my aversion to human blood. That was when I thought to try the New World.

"I craved companionship then, someone with my own philosophy, and tried to find someone, anyone. That was when the monsters of my world became the stuff of legends and I was able to interact with humans with little suspension. I began to practice medicine. I was starting to consider making my own companion, as I came across no one who understood. That was when the influenza epidemic broke out. And I found a family, a mother that asked me to do anything to spare her son." Carlisle was smiling softly gesturing to the other side of the door.

The family photos stood out in contrast to the paintings surrounding them.

"So we come full circle," Edward commented. He pointed to a picture of himself and Carlisle at the very top, "Just after I was turned."

Underneath was another photo of Carlisle and a woman Kurt hadn't seen before, "My previous companion." Next to it was a painting of a pretty blonde woman, dancing at a party with a stone-faced Edward, Carlisle chuckled at it. "That was just before Rosalie was turned, we were invited to a party, myself being a doctor, we were expected to attend. Edward was not happy, and Rosalie's parents insisted on a dance, it was just before her engagement."

Edward tried to draw attention away from it, pointing to a picture of the whole family at the time, it showed Carlisle in a top-hat, Carlisle's companion standing next to him, while Rosalie and Edward sat in front of them. "Our coven, as we started out." Next to it was a black and white picture of Edward standing in front of a Victorian style house.

"Edward and his mother before his birth," Carlisle commented lightly as they went to the row of pictures beneath the one he was focused on. The photo was in sepia and faded, not the highest quality. It was of a frail woman sitting at Edward's bedside, both smiling wanly at the camera. Also in the row was a picture of Emmett holding up a boulder twice his size and of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Emmett grinning like a fool, Rosalie smiling demurely.

There was a picture of a group of vampires in a snowy tundra, three blonde woman, two brunette, a couple. "The Denali coven, our extended relatives," Edward supplied.

A photo of Alice and Jasper dancing in a field, Alice wearing an elegant white gown, was vibrant next to a picture of the coven renewed, Carlisle at the head, Edward next to him, Rosalie and Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper.

The next photo stopped Kurt in his tracks; it was crinkled, as if held for a very long time, with a tiny tare at the corner. He had seen his father cry over this very same photo. It was of a sickly woman with a heart-shaped face, caramel colored curls surrounding her face, slick with sweat. She held a boy in a hospital bed, his tuffty caramel hair showing from under the blankets as he tucked himself into the crook of her neck.

Kurt's voice was shaky as he picked the photo off the wall, Edward frowned, "Whe—where did you get this?" His eyes hard as he gazed at Edward.

"Esme had it when she joined us, it is of her and her son, and she took it from her hospital room." Carlisle supplied.

"Sh . . ." Kurt's voice cracked, "This is Esme?"

"Yes," Edward was inwardly panicking as he heard the tempo from Kurt become dangerous.

"Where is she?" Kurt all but screamed. Edward took hold of Kurt's shoulders, cringing as the boy struggled. They eeriness from Kurt's thoughts continued, and when Kurt opened his mouth next it came out as a soft hum of music that Edward had no choice but to answer to. "Where is my mother Edward."

Edward's arms became slack, Carlisle also finding that he couldn't move to help, gasped. "Elisabeth," Kurt called, "Mom."

The door burst open to the study, and the woman froze. She stayed like that, as if held in place.

Kurt fell to his knees, shock running through his system, and that was the switch Edward needed to break free of Kurt's thrall. He was immediately over Kurt holding him tight, shushing.

"Kurt, breathe, breathe . . ." Edward rocked him back and forth. Edward put his mouth beside Kurt's ear, "Now with me, breathe, in," Edward sucked in a breath, "Out," he let out a breath. "In, then out." Kurt began to breathe in tune with Edward, his panic slowly dissipating.

Edward looked across the room to see Esme and Carlisle in the same position, Esme matching her breathing to Kurt's.

"Kurtis Ethan Hummel?" Esme whispered, if she could cry, she would have.

He was speechless for a moment, opening his mouth several times until he could speak. His eyes glazed over and as he spoke with a watery smile, "J-just Kurt, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel."

"Oh," she looked as if she wanted to reach out.

"I asked Dad to let me change it when I was ten," Kurt explained, shrinking into himself, "To honor you."

"Sweet heart," she covered her mouth, "I couldn't remember where we lived, I tried, after the bloodlust passed, I tried to remember."

"I tho-thought you were dead," Kurt said, "I was there, your heart stopped."

"I was able to start it for the split second, enough for the venom to take hold," Carlisle direct toward Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him, took a breath, and fainted in Edward's arms.

**AN: So there you go . . . Um . . . don't kill me *hides behind a plastic spoon (because that is what is in my hand had the moment—Mmmm pudding)* **

**This is a major plot twist that I have been waiting to write! Like it was super hard not to write this scene and just shout it out to everyone . . . I think I scared people at the library when I figured out this little plot twist months ago when I shouted out suddenly "Esme is Kurt's mother!". So there you go . . . **

**Stay tuned to see what happens next . . . Because this chapter isn't done, it's only half done so its cliff-hangering right now, because I couldn't put up ch 15 without putting at least this half of this chapter up. I don't know when this finished chapter will be up because it might not be before christmas, it may be after, so yeah . . .**


	18. AN

So I started a tumblr account mainly because of you guys/girls, so that you may follow my story and the process if my writing a bit better, as I will be posting there as well as here . . .

My tumblr name is wolfwithsnakeeyes and my first post is tagged with the title of this story: Nightfall's Melody

I shall also try and put the link on my authors page.

This chapter shall be taken down upon my next post.


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN: I am not lost, I promise, a new chapter shall be out very soon! Not to worry devoted fans (Thanks for the devotion, it makes me cry with joy) I promise. So the reason it is taking so very very long is because the story is taking a turn-one that even I wasn't aware it would and it snuck up on me. Again people in the library might think I'm nuts with all the crazy chatter to myself and the little dance I did.

I figured it out, I figured it out! What, you may ask, have I figured out? Well how to lead into the second book of the series and consequently the third! SO you see I had completed the ending chapters about two weeks ago and planned to just give them all to you a day at a time, one after another, but I had to scratch that when the story ended-as in no sequels-and well, I just couldn't have that! I had a plan, a plan I tell you, for the last book. But it just ended, there was no were to go from there, that Kurt and that Edward were done, they told me so, and I cried. So from there I was like I need to find a way to change the outcome, a way to lead to the other stories. So I went a chapter back, and found no out. So I went another chapter back to try and find an out, and so on and so forth until I found it! The out, the path to the other books. I may have went a tad crazy? It was worth it (right?). Anyway, so then I had to plan out the next chapters and the leading into chapter for the next book in the series I had planed. Sooo I may go back and change a few things in different chapters, MAYBE, that's a big maybe. But otherwise the chapters already up shall stay the same, if I do change any aspect of the story I shall be sure to let you all know.

So yeah, next chapter out soon, I just didn't want you all to worry anymore.

And please don't kill me when you see that this is an author's note...

SnakeEyes


End file.
